THE UNSPOKEN TRUTH
by mangoblogs
Summary: This is an AU Samcedes Fic. In a world where everyone has secrets. Sam and Mercedes must learn to move on from their exes and find love again. Mercedes is a second grade teacher and Sam's daughter Sarah is in her class. Follow the tale to find out the unspoken truth. Tinacedes/ blainecedes /brotina/ lol I suck at summaries. I DO NOT OWN GLEE.
1. Chapter 1

*****Alright for those of you not on tumblr this is my newest obsession. The idea came to me out of nowhere... and if you are wondering I will continue to write the one shot ideas as I do this one. Crazy right. Anyway, I hope you all stick around for the journey as we find out the unspoken truth. I DO NOT OWN GLEE*****

* * *

><p>Mercedes started cleaning up the classroom as she watched the little girl sit at her desk coloring. She was a sweet little girl but was definitely showing signs that she may have to do the second grade again. Mercedes tried her best to help the child but she realized that there were more things going on then what she was discussing today with her parents. Especially since she'd been drawing some disturbing pictures. She requested a parent teacher conference when she realized that she couldn't get the girl to speak. And it was almost November!<p>

"Sarah, did you give your parents the letter I gave you?" Mercedes asked looking down at the little girl. Sarah looked at Mercedes with her big emerald green eyes and nodded before dropping her head back down to color again. She was definitely talented in that department though and she spent all day doing it as well. Mercedes sighed and tussled the little girls dirty blonde locks as she looked at the time. "I guess we'll just give them a few more minutes."Mercedes said to herself just as a man ran in.

"Sorry I'm late… traffic and my boss wouldn't let me leave early… but I'm here!" Mercedes looked up noticing a male replica of Sarah. He was definitely a looker. She had to catch herself as she admired the smile on his face. "I'm Sarah's father, Sam Evans!" He reached out to shake her hand.

"Mr. Evans, pleasure to meet you! I'm Mercedes Jones her teacher!"she shook his hand noticing the wedding ring on it. "Is Mrs. Evans joining us?" She asked. Suddenly Sarah looked up and looked at her dad.

"No… No… she's… It's just me today!" He replied as he sat down. "She's away at this moment." Mercedes nodded and noticed the frown on Sarah's face.

"Okay well… I just want to start off saying Sarah's extremely talented… especially in art!" Mercedes started as she leaned on her desk. Sam looked over at his daughter and smiled. "The problem is I can't get her to do anything else but draw. She never speaks… I don't even know what her voice sounds like to be honest." Mercedes chuckled before continuing. "I've tried everything I could so now I'm reaching out to you and your wife to see if we can come up with something to help her."

"I see… I…I didn't know this was going on…" He looked over at his daughter again as she looked at him then shamefully looked away. "I work a lot of hours and I don't really have enough time in the day…" He sighed loudly. "Sarah, why are you not cooperating with Mrs. Jones?"

"Ms. Jones…" She corrected.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized and walked over to his daughter. "What's going on, Sarah?" She shrugged and continued to color.

"That's usually all I get from her!" Mercedes said walking over. "You said that you're really busy, what about her mother? Is she able to-"

"My mom's in prison!" Sarah said cutting her off. Mercedes was so shocked to hear the little girl speak that she couldn't even respond. Sam looked at his daughter then dropped his head. It was all starting to make sense to her. All the drawings she'd seen Sarah draw of a woman in chains, stripes, sad, crying or herself looking sad.

"Mr. Evans?" Mercedes said. Sam looked up at her with the saddest eyes she'd ever seen. "We can… umm… reschedule this…"

"That would be great! I'll talk to Sarah!" He said taking his daughter by the hand and walking out of the classroom with her things in his hands. Mercedes marched over to the front office right after Sam left. Her mind was wandering and she needed some answers.

"Hey Emma!" She said as she entered the office and smiled at the red head. She was wiping her desk down when she looked up to see Mercedes.

"Oh hey Mercedes! What are you still doing here?" She smiled and started taking off her gloves.

"I just had a parent teacher meeting but I forgot something in her files and was wondering if you could help me with it."she lied.

"Oh… what is it maybe I can retrieve it for you." Emma smiled.

"Once I see it I'll remember what it was… it slipped my mind…but the emergency contact should have it!"

"I know how that is… we have so much we have to remember every day. Password for this and that… remember to feed the cat, put gas in the car…" She continued. "Have sex with your husband."

"Yeah exactly that!" Mercedes replied shaking her head. "It's Sarah Evans!"

"Oh isn't she a lovely precious child… won't say a word!" Emma said as she searched for the files on the file cabinet. Mercedes looked around and tapped her nails on the desk as she watched. "Here it is!" She smiled and pulled out the folder. Sarah Evans… so what did you need?"

"The emergency contact form." Mercedes replied. Emma handed it over to her watching as Mercedes looked it over. "Oh…OK…I had the right number for her dad… but I was trying to reach her mother. Do you have that number on file?" She asked trying to remain neutral.

"Oh no… all we have is her dad's number but her mother's name is here… it's uhh Penelope Evans. Pretty name, huh?"

"Yeah… thank you, Emma!" Mercedes said handing the form back after memorizing Sam's cell phone number. "And Emma…tell Will I said hello OK!"

"Oh I will!"

* * *

><p>Once Mercedes got home, she quickly threw some leftover lasagna in the oven and pulled out her laptop. She had really slow internet connection so she got settled in while it the time she was done showering and her dinner was heated, her computer was ready for her to do her thing. She typed in the search engine for Penelope Evans in Lima Ohio, eating as it loaded.<p>

"Ugh… I hate this area I get no signals here!" She vented to no one in particular. She clicked enter a couple times having absolutely no patience. "Stupid computer!" She shouted. Suddenly her phone rang and she picked it up knowing it could only be one person calling her at this time. "What Tina?"

"Mercedes, you won't believe who I ran into today!" Tina said not giving Mercedes a chance to speak as she continued. "Mike Chang… Football player Mike Chang… Dancer Mike on…"

"Oh my God, we had a God awful crush on him junior year, didn't we?" Mercedes asked remembering how they used to talk about him ask the time. Tina and Mercedes had been best friends since junior high school and occasionally shared crushes thru out the years.

"Yes…I was just leaving the mall, I saw this cute top that I just had to buy…" Mercedes zoned out as she scrolled thru the search list of anything that stood out. "So we're going on a date tonight and I need you to watch Zoey for me."

"Uh are you crazy this is a school night!" Mercedes said into the phone. Tina, who recently just went thru a divorce also just recently had a baby who of course was Mercedes goddaughter.

"Tonight is my only night off, Mercedes! And she's already asleep!" Tina pleaded.

"You work from home as a customer service Rep!"

"Please… I have no days off the rest of the week!"

"Alright! Alright! Stop begging!" Mercedes said. "You owe me big time, no this!"

"Okay well open the door 'cause I'm already here!" Tina said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mercedes said hanging up and walking over to the door and opening it.

"Thank you, you're a life saver!" Tina said as she walked in with the baby in her stroller. "Here's her bag but I doubt she'll bother you till I'm back!"

"That's what you said last time!" Mercedes frowned and took the bag that was heavier than it needed to be. She looked her friend up and down. "You brought out the freakum dress, I see! Your mommy trying to find you a new daddy!" Mercedes smiled as she took the baby into the room she had specifically for the baby. Laying her down then walking back out to find Tina on her laptop.

"Look, Zoey will always have Brody as her daddy and I'll have Mike as my daddy!" Tina added. "But hey why are you looking up this woman?"

"No reason."

"Well I thought you were looking for that sex offender up in Dayton. She was a school nurse that had an affair for like a year with a teen." Tina added. Mercedes shook her head she should have known Tina would of known. "It was all over the news!" Tina added walking to the bathroom

"I try not to watch the news!" Mercedes confessed.

"I can understand that!" Tina nodded as she checked her make up in the mirror. "It was sad. Her poor husband was all naïve and said he didn't think she was guilty!"

"That is crazy!" Mercedes said out loud as Tina walked out.

"Well wish me luck!"

"You're going on a date not an interview, child!" Mercedes said following her to the door.

"Isn't it the same thing?" She smiled as she walked out the door. "I'll be back before midnight, I promise!"

"I hear ya!" Mercedes rolled her eyes as she closed the door. She knew Tina wouldn't be back till the morning, which is why she packed a bag as big as she did. She walked back and typed Sam's name with his wife and the first thing that came up was a video. She clicked on it and watched as they questioned Sam.

"Mr. Evans, did you know your wife was having an affair?"

"No… I still don't believe she ever had an affair!" He replied calmly. Mercedes shook her head as he continued to deny everything.

"Mr. Evans have you ever met the student that your wife was accused of having a sexual relationship with?"

"Umm… yes… He actually used to cut our grass and other things I couldn't do because I was working." Sam replied. Mercedes shook her head again. "That student was laying the pipe down while you were working." She thought to herself again.

"What was your reaction to her video recording confessing that she fell in love with the student and was planning on divorcing you?" That question seemed to have hit him hard as tears weld up in his eyes. He looked down and fiddled with his wedding ring and looked up at the camera smiling as a single tear fell down his face.

"No more questions, please!" Mercedes paused the video as he stared at the camera. This was the same sad look she saw earlier. Why did she look this up? How was she going to help Sarah now knowing all this? She's a teacher! All she needed to do was teach! Yet, looking into his eyes right now, she felt she needed to do more. How in the world can she help him?

* * *

><p>Sam was beyond frustrated with his life. Work was killing him and now it was affecting his daughter in school. He walked into their apartment almost tripping on a basket full of dirty clothes that he was supposed to wash the weekend prior.<p>

"Hold on, Sarah, let me grab that!" He said bending down and throwing his work bag on top of the basket and letting her in. "Lock the door for me!"

"Got it daddy!" She replied pushing the door with both her hands and locking it. Sam sighed as he looked at how messy the place was. "What are we having for dinner, daddy?" She asked jumping into her seat at the table. Sam loosened his tie as he walked into the kitchen.

"You want corndog or nuggets?" He asked looking at the TV dinner options he had in the fridge.

"Corndog!" She shouted with excitement. Sam smiled as he looked at her bouncing in her seat.

"Corndog for you…and this turkey dinner for daddy!" He said placing them in the microwave. "You got any homework?"

"I did it all with Ms. Jones!" She smiled proudly. "It was easy!" Sam smiled as she explained in great detail what the homework was about. This is why he was shocked that she wasn't talking at school, he couldn't get her to stop at home.

"If you know all this why don't you ever answer Ms. Jones?"

"You told me not to talk." She reminded him. She was right! After they relocated to Lima from Dayton he told her not to talk about her mother. He didn't know that she'd stop talking altogether. And the moment she decided to speak, she mentions her mother.

The microwave timer went off so he got up to get their dinner. He had to figure a way to explain to her what he really meant. Explaining this to a seven year old wasn't going to be easy at all. He sighed as he opened the microwave and pulled out their dinner.

"Daddy, when mommy comes home am I allowed to talk then?" She asked innocently. He looked down at his wedding ring so not sure why he had it on still. Penny had filed for a divorce way before she was caught with their teenage Gardner Puck. And it was finalized a couple months ago, but he couldn't get the strength to remove the ring.

"Sarah, when I said don't talk in school I meant don't talk about your mother. When she gets out she's going to have her own home, remember?" He tried to remind her of the conversation they had a few months ago.

"Why?" She asked as he tried his best to explain the divorce to her. She nodded sadly as if she understood as she ate her corndog. "Do you still love mommy?" She asked. This was a question he'd asked himself daily and sadly he always had one response.

"Yes, I'll always love your mommy!" He replied. They ate in silence but he could clearly see she was letting all the information sink in.

"Can we stop eating these box dinners?" He laughed when she asked that. He wasn't expecting it at all as she ate the brownies that came with it.

"I thought you liked them!" He laughed. "I can always pick up a cookbook I guess… just daddy is really busy with work…"

"You say that a lot." She cut him off. She was right again. "Maybe you should hire a new mommy!"

"You mean a nanny?" He corrected her. She looked at him as if he was correcting her with the wrong word. "They cost a lot of money… but I do need help around here and with you…" He said more to himself then to her.

"You should hire Ms. Jones, she baked our class cookies once. They were yummy! And she's really nice and pretty! Don't you think so, daddy?" She looked up at him almost pleading for him to agree.

"Yes she is pretty but she's your teacher, not a nanny! Now finish up your dinner!" He added changing the subject.

After Sarah had been put to bed, Sam started cleaning up the place a bit. Then took his shower and started laundry before sitting down to watch his wedding video. Penny looked so happy as they said their vows to each other. She stopped loving him but he never stopped. He knew it but didn't want to admit it. He thought he could make her fall in love with him again. Remember their vows. But she didn't! She embarrassed him in front of all of America.

He looked down at his wedding ring and slowly pulled it off.


	2. Chapter 2

*****This is the next day for Sam. You get to meet some new characters in this chapter. Not going to say much just hope yall enjoy it!*****

* * *

><p>The next day was no better for Sam. Not only did he wake up late but he forgot to put the clothes in the dryer. So he had nothing appropriate for work to wear. He threw on a blue and white plaid button down and white tee and jeans, and prayed his boss was out that day. He had to sign Sarah in because she was late to class as well. All he needed to do was get to his office on time without bumping into anyone and he'd be in the clear. But he wasn't so lucky. There was traffic and the moment he past by his boss office she called his name.<p>

"Evans, get your butt in here!" She shouted. Sam sighed loudly and stepped back till he was in front of her office.

"Oh hey Santana… I've been in my office all morning just thought I'd get some coffee-" he tried to lie.

"Cut the bull, Evans! You think I don't know you're late? What's this like your third consecutive day late?" She asked getting out of her seat. Santana Lopez was a ball busting boss. She was young, sassy, sexy as hell but a bona fide latina bitch!

"I'm sorry… it was traffic and my daughter…"

"Enough Evans… I've heard enough excuses from you. You're not the only person that deals with traffic! You're not the only parent working here… you need to shape up or we'll have to let you go." Sam nodded wondering what else in his life could go wrong.

"I won't be late anymore!" He promised not sure really how he could keep that promise but he needed this job.

"I like you Sam… and not only because your lips remind me of my favorite Mr. Potato head part but because you are hardworking!" She looked at him and frowned at his clothes. "But you do know we have a strict dress code here! We're running a corporate business here… this isn't the Gap!"

"I know… I just had…" He tried to explain but she cut him off.

"If I let you slide people will start to think we're having an affair… and we don't want that now do we?" She asked walking back to her seat. "Go home and come back tomorrow dressed professionally!"

"Are you serious?" Sam questioned standing up. He had a lot to do and losing a days work just adds on to the next day. "I can't take losing a day, Santana!"

"Should have thought about that before you came waltzing in here dressed like you're going to a hoedown!" She said turning her gaze back to her computer. Sam turned to leave but she stopped him. "Oh just so you know… this will be day out without pay!" Sam clenched his teeth and walked out. Heading back out he bumps into his colleague Artie who worked in the IT department.

"Heyyy Sam, your office is that way, dude!" Artie said before sipping his coffee then noticing the frown on Sam's face. "What's going on?"

"Bitchpez is sending me home because I'm out of dress code!"

"Are you serious?" He asked rolling his wheelchair alongside Sam. Sam has had tough bosses before but this one just really liked busting his balls for no reason. "Well just look at it as a mini vacation."

"I can't afford a vacation, Artie."

"I know what will make you feel better, if you're interested."

"I don't do drugs Artie!" Sam replied looking over at his friend.

"No you idiot, my girl Brittany! She's cute and sexy and a freak yo!"

"I can't…" Sam replied leaning against the wall. Artie placed the brakes on his wheelchair and looked at Sam's left hand.

"You lost your manhood when you got married, yo! You're not married anymore! Start thinking with the little head more! Just hook up with her and I promise you'll feel brand new!" He pulled out his phone and showed Sam a picture of Brittany.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Of course I did but that was in high school we're cool friends now and she's been looking and I told her I'd hook her up." Sam looked at the picture of the woman and smiled. "Ahhhh the little head is thinking, ain't he?" Artie asked smiling at Sam.

"Look, give me her number and do me a favor…" He said handing Artie his phone back. "Don't talk about my little head anymore!"

Sam called Brittany and arranged to meet her at his place. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. He looked at his hand, seeing the tan line of what used to be on his ring finger. He needed to start living! Penny was gone! Soon Brittany would help get him out of the funk he was in and then leave in time for him to pick up his daughter from after school care.

Once he got in he threw some things in the corner so that it didn't look too messy. He didn't have time to really clean when Brittany arrived. She came with a couple bottle of vodka, so they drank and made jokes with each other. He hadn't laughed this much in a long time. He wasn't sure if she was funny or if he was just not able to hold his liquor. Most of what she said didn't make sense but she was pretty so he laughed anyway.

"I think it's time we do it!" She said standing up and undressing. Sam watched as undressed and drank straight from the bottle. "Aren't you going to get undressed?" She asked looking at him. He tried to stand up but fell back on the wall laughing.

"Okay… I'm ready!"

* * *

><p>Mercedes night went exactly as she knew it would. Baby Zoey crying for her mommy and Tina not answering her phone. She finally just brought Zoey to her bed and slept for 3 hrs before having to get ready for work. She hustled thru traffic dropping Zoey off at daycare and then went to work. She left Tina numerous messages. At first she was pissed because this wasn't the first time she did this. Then she became worried because this was the first time she went this long without at least calling with an apology.<p>

She drank her coffee as the students started to enter the classroom. She noticed Sarah's hair looked unkempt and knew she had to call her dad later since she got his cell number.

"Good morning Ms. Jones!" Sarah said shocking her. Mercedes smiled at her and told her the same. At least something good came out of the meeting yesterday. Sarah participated in every activity and even made a couple friends. After school Mercedes was in charge of after care and Sarah was the last one left. She walked over to where she was sitting and drawing as usual.

"Nice picture Sarah!" Mercedes said as she admired the drawing.

"It's a picture of you!" She beamed. "See, I drew your big brown eyes! I wish I had brown eyes!"

"Your eyes are beautiful and you're very pretty just the way you are!"

"My daddy says that!" She smiled. "He says you're pretty too!" Mercedes was in shock at hearing this and tried not to blush.

"Tell him I said thank you." Mercedes smiled and looked at the time. He was really late. "Hmmmm where's your dad?"

"He's probably late at work again!" She replied as if she was used to this. Mercedes looked at her phone and noticed no calls from Tina so she had to go pick up Zoey. "Come on Sarah, let's go find your dad!" Mercedes walked to the front office with Sarah in tow as she dialed Sam's cellphone. It rang with no answer.

"Hey Mercedes!" Emma said greeting her. "Is that Sarah Evans with you?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you had the number to her dad's office." Mercedes said calmly.

"Oh yes hold on let me try calling it." She got up and went inside the office then came back out where Mercedes was still calling Sam and Tina. "That said he went home early today! Do we need to call-"

"Oh hey Sam… I have your daughter here… Oh you're sick…. OK I'll bring her to you… Yes I'll get the address… just take care of that voice before you strain it!" Mercedes pretended. Emma sighed a breath of relief as she began writing the address and handing it to Mercedes. "Thank you Emma!"

"No problem!"

Mercedes drove to the daycare and picked up Zoey and then they all drove and picked up some food then drove to Sam's place. Mercedes was trying to keep her cool but she was ready to burst. Why was everyone dropping their kids off on her?

She reached his apartment door and knocked. Holding Sarah's hand while Zoey sat in the stroller she knocked again until the door opened and a pretty blonde woman answered the door. Mercedes knew it wasn't his wife so that pissed her off more. So he forgot his child for some chick?

"Hello are you the maid?" The woman asked. "This place is a mess!"

"Where is Sam?" She asked as the woman looked at her and Sarah.

"He's in here… Ohhh look at your cute daughter…" She bent down and smiled at Sarah. "You look just like your mom!" Mercedes looked down at the blonde and rolled her eyes as she continued. "Awwwwww and you have an Asian baby… you're like Angelina Jolie!"

"Excuse me!" Mercedes pushing her way inside.

"Tell Sam to call me later!" She waved and walked out. Mercedes looked down at Sarah and shook her head. Was that the type of women he went for?"

"Do you know her, Ms. Jones?" Sarah asked. Mercedes looked around the messy apartment which looked like an organized mess.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, child!" She said under her breath. "Sarah, go play in your room while I talk to your dad." She still didn't see where he was but she didn't want to cuss in front of the child.

"Okay!" Sarah skipped off as Mercedes placed the food she bought on the table. Zoey was fast asleep in the stroller so she walked into what she assumed was his bedroom. And there Sam was laid out full naked with his penis lying limp on his thigh. She was shocked and impressed. He was definitely blessed but she had to remember she was pissed at him. He sat up just in time to see her staring when her phone rang.

"Hello!" She responded walking away from the door still in shock. Damn he was sexy!

"Mercedes… it's Tina…. please don't be mad at me!"

"Oh hell to the no… I'm way past mad! Where the hell have you been? Your fingers better have been broken or something!" Mercedes was ready for some lame excuse from Tina.

"I'm in jail… I couldn't call you because I couldn't remember your number so I called my phone and heard… some of your messages." Tina replied obviously hearing Mercedes go off on her voicemail wasn't what she expected. "Thank you for getting Zoey! I'll tell you everything tomorrow when they release me!" Any other time Mercedes would have went off but she was at Sam's.

"Alright bye girl!" She hung up and noticed Sam had got up and dressed himself.

"So you barge into people's home for a living now?"

"No but if it wasn't for me child protective services would have gotten your daughter!" She shot back. His eyes widen as he remembered his daughter.

"What… you want a trophy for doing your job?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Mercedes was shocked. This was not the response she thought she'd get for helping him.

"My job? My job?" She asked as he picked up a shirt from the ground and put it on. "My job is to teach… not pick up where you are slacking Mr. Evans!"

"Sam… It's Sam!" He replied walking out to the living room. Mercedes followed him because she wasn't done with him just yet.

"Mr….Evans…we had a talk yesterday and you said you would get Sarah to do better and your way of helping is leaving her at school?"

"It was a mistake, CHRIST! You act like you've never forgotten something!" He shouted walking back into his room. Mercedes followed again.

"Oh cut the bull… all these excuses… you're not the only one going through shit… you're not the only one who's lost someone…I know what you're going through…"

"You have no idea what I've been through…" He cut her off and turned to face her. "Have you lost your wife to a teenager?"

"Well I'm not gay so…."

"Then you have no idea what I'm going through."

"Mr. Evans… you have your daughter and she needs you to get your shit together! First thing you need to do is cry yourself a river, build a bridge and get over it… then you need to clean up this mess of an apartment!" And with that Mercedes walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Alright...let's see where things go...**

* * *

><p>Sam watched as Mercedes walked out of his bedroom, slightly pissed at being yelled at and slightly aroused. He listened to Mercedes talking to his daughter telling her to say grace before they ate. He smiled before he stammered over to his shower and undressed before stepping in and turning in the water. He looked down noticing her was definitely aroused.<p>

"Where were you a few hours ago!" He said gripping it. As the water hit him, he remembered what happened earlier between him and Brittany. He really thought he was ready. There she was naked, and he was standing there naked with a limp dick. They tried everything to get him up but nothing worked so he pretended to fall asleep until he actually fell asleep. And now he was hard.

As the hot water hit his body he began to stroke himself imagining Mercedes was knelt down in front of him. He envisioned her placing her plump lips on the tip and swirling her tongue down the shaft. Just the thought had him throwing his head back as he continued to stroke. He placed one hand on the wall in front of him for balance as he felt he was coming. Biting his lips to avoid screaming out Mercedes name, he came so hard his knees buckled.

"You're pathetic, Sam!" He said to himself as he cleaned up then stepped out the shower. He got dressed and walked out to see Mercedes feeding a little Asian baby. "Where's Sarah?"

"I sent her to bed, she doesn't need to see you like that!" She replied not looking his way.

"What's this anyway?" He asked walking over to the table to eat.

"Soul food!"

"Figures!" He replied and she finally looked up at him and glared.

"You're welcomed to eating another frozen dinner, ya know!"

"No… I'm sorry… I'm actually hungry." He reached for the cornbread but she smacked his hand away. "What the hell?"

"No eating for you till you clean this living room up!" She stated. He looked at her as if she was crazy and laughed.

"You're not my mother!" He replied and reached again. She hit him again and moved the food away.

"I'll spank you like your mother should have!"

"Don't threaten me with a good time!" He said glaring back at her. She seemed shocked that he said that and glanced at his hand.

"Where's your wedding ring? Did you take it off so you could screw that bimbo?" She asked. He was sure that sounded a bit like jealousy. He smiled and got up from the table walking over to a closet and pulling out the vacuum. "Um what are you doing?"

"Cleaning as your highness demanded!" He responded plugging it into the wall socket.  
>"Sam, you need to pick up the stuff from the floor before you vacuum." Sam looked at the floor he felt he'd cleaned last night. He thought it looked better than how it usually was. "Hurry up your food is getting cold." She clapped at him.<p>

"Aren't you going to help me with the mess?"

"Did I help you make this mess?"

"I just thought…"

"You thought this was 12 years of slave?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink. He decided not to answer that and walked off.

He glared at her again and rolled his eyes as he began to do as she instructed. Each time he passed by her, he'd roll his eyes as she taunted him with food. He placed the last load of clothes that sat in the corner in the washer then turned on the vacuum.

He watched as she played with the little Asian baby, bringing back memories of when Sarah was a baby. He caught himself getting turned on as he watched her bend over to pick the baby up. He just imagined her bent over the table as he'd hit it from the back.

"You're manhood is back!" He heard Artie say. "You're thinking with your little head again!" Sam laughed as he turned off the vacuum and watched her out the baby in the stroller.

"I'm done!" He said smiling. Mercedes looked around and smiled then prepared a plate. She turned to place it in the microwave as Sam followed finally noticing she'd clean the kitchen. "Oh wow thanks!"

"Don't mention it!" She replied walking back to her seat. Sam ran his hand thru his damp hair and watched as she sat. Once the timer went off he grabbed his food and sat in front of her and smiled. "You really need to get your shit together, your daughter needs you." His smile disappeared as he felt a lecture coming on.

"Please… spare me the lectures! I know what I'm doing."

"Oh so forgetting your daughter at school so you can screw is all part of your plan?"

"I didn't screw Brittany!" He replied stuffing his mouth with food. "I fell asleep…"

"Naked?"she asked. He smiled as he remembered waking up to her staring at him naked.

"Just the way you found me!" He reminded her. She fell silent and looked away as Sam kept his eye on her. "So is that your kid?"

"My godchild!"

"I never understood the point of that, honestly!" He said talking with his mouth full.

"Well in your case you really need someone like that to help you out. 'Cause you suck at this!" She added with a giggle. It was the first time she'd giggle since she got there.

"Yeah I do need the help." He agreed. They fell silent again as he continued to eat. "So does your boyfriend know you're here having dinner with me?"

"Does your wife know you had Brittany here?" There was that jealousy again. He laughed and she eyed him suspiciously. "What?"

"I'm no longer married… she had filed for divorce and it finalized." He confessed. Her glare softened as he spoke. "Just took me a while to… you know… build that bridge you spoke of."

"I'm sorry I was harsh… just had a really rough day."

"Hey… I needed it actually! So thank you!" He smiled reaching over to stroke her hand. She didn't move her hand immediately but suddenly she pulled away

"I should get going… Um…" She stated. "I placed some of this food in your fridge so you can take to lunch and have for dinner tomorrow.

"Ummm OK… Mercedes…" Sam stood as she gathered her things. "You don't have to leave yet… we can watch a movie or…"

"No I have to leave… I have to be up early and I have Tina's baby… I… I'll see Sarah tomorrow." Sam followed her to the door as she pushed the stroller out.

"Let me walk you to your car at least."

"I'm parked right there. I'll be okay! Have a goodnight, Sam!" He watched her walk off to her car and made sure she got in safely before he closed his door.

* * *

><p>The next day started off pretty nice for Mercedes, she dropped Zoey off, had time to lounge in the teachers lounge and drink her coffee before the bell rang. Class went by smoothly and she noticed Sarah came to school with her hair nearly brushed into a ponytail. She felt was Sam was at least making an effort.<p>

She received a call from Tina telling her that she'd be released at 6. Mercedes knew she had after school care to supervise and she had to pick up Zoey, so she said she'd be there by 7 to pick her up. Tina whined but she had no choice but to wait. Everything was going well until 6 o'clock came and went and Sam was still not there. Mercedes looked at her watch and decided she couldn't wait for him any longer.

"Come on Sarah, you're coming with me again!" She said forcing a smile on her face. Just when she thought he was doing better, he went and did this.

"Yayyy! Are you eating dinner with us again?" Sarah asked as they walked down the hallway. Mercedes couldn't think straight as she began calling Sam's phone again. "I swear I'll kill him myself if he has a chick over there!" She thought to herself as she dialed his number again.

"Oh Mercedes, hold on!" She heard Emma shout behind her. "Sarah's father called… and he asked if you could drop her off."

"Why are you now telling me this?" Mercedes was beyond livid. The audacity of him to assume he can just request she do this again.

"I'm sorry… it slipped my mind…" Emma stuttered. Mercedes sighed loudly as she held Sarah's hand and forced a smile before turning to walk away. Mercedes pulled out her cell and called the day care advising that she was on her way. Then Tina called.

"Mercedes? Why haven't you picked up Zoey yet?" Mercedes was trying her best not to blow up on Tina because she had no idea what Mercedes was dealing with. She made sure Sarah was buckled in before hopping in the car and starting. "Oh my God, are you just now getting in your car? You want them to give Brody full custody, Mercedes?" She panicked.

"Tina, so help me… if you don't shut the …" Remembering Sarah was in the backseat she paused. "Look, I already called them. They are not going to take Zoey away. I will be there soon!" She hung up before she lost her religion.

"Was that my daddy?" Sarah asked as Mercedes zoomed into traffic.

"No… but I'm calling him now." Mercedes said dialing his number again.

"Sam Evans speaking!" He responded calmly as if he had no care in the world.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She asked as she heard typing in the background. There's no way he's still at work.

"Mercedes, hey, I'm so-"

"Stop right there Mr. Evans! You have some nerve just…"she noticed Sarah looking at her thru the rearview mirror. "Look I'm going to drop Sarah off, are you home now?" She asked.

"No… I'm not my boss added to my work load because of yesterday…" He replied as if he was whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" She shouted as she turned into the daycare center.

"I'm still at work and can't really talk right now but text me your address. I'll pick up Sarah once I'm done with my workload."

"Mr. Evans…"

"Sam…"

"Mr. Evans… I told you yesterday that I am a teacher not a nanny!" She replied thru clenched teeth. Sarah frowned as she unbuckled her seat. "Come on Sarah!"

"I understand… this is the last time!"

"You bet your sweet ass it is!" She mumbled before hanging up on him. She was losing her patience with people and became even more mad when the daycare charged her a dollar a minute for being late.

"Ms. Jones are you mad at me?" Sarah asked pouting. Mercedes looked down at the little girl and sighed.

"No… never…. I'm just trying to do a lot on little time!" Mercedes gave her a genuine smile as they made there way back to the car with Zoey. The moment she got in Tina called again.

"Mercedes it's getting dark over here and I'm pretty sure I'm starting to look like a prostitute in this freakum dress I'm wearing."

"I'm on my way… I got Zoey and you owe me fifty bucks!"

"Brody will pay you back!" She said casually. "Well if I die before you get here… I love you and you get full custody, OK? Don't let Brody get Zoey!" Tina stated.

"Stop your exaggeration I'm almost there!" Mercedes said as she drove to the city jail. "Make sure you're outside where I can see you… like the streetwalker you are!" She laughed and hung up.

Within minutes she pulled up to where Tina was standing. Tina smiled gratefully and jumped in the car hugging Mercedes as she cried. Mercedes hugged her back rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Who's kid is this?" Tina asked wiping away her tears as she looked back at Zoey and Sarah fast asleep.

"Long story… so how did you end up on jail after a date with Mike?"Mercedes asked as she drove off.

"Craziness! It was like a nightmare… well it was romantic at first. Mike took me to Chez Paris, you know that expensive French restaurant we've always wanted to go to?" She asked. Mercedes nodded for her to continue. "We get in there and had a great time and on our way out I run into Brody and his new bitch du jour!"

"Oh no!" Mercedes exclaimed looking over at her in shock then back to traffic. Tina was known for being a jealous person and had no problem fighting for what she claimed was hers.

"Exactly… some Broadway bitch named Rachel that he met while working, whatever! I was going to let it slide when she decided to try me and talk about my dress. Mind you she was in there dressed just as much as a hooker but she tried to judge me!" Tina went on. "So I snatched her hair clippings right out of her hair. We fought and both got kicked out but I was the only one arrested! Can you believe that shit?"

"When it comes to you, Tina, I believe anything!" Mercedes admitted.

"I need you to take me to Brody's!"

"Uh uh…nope…I got two babies in the backseat. I'm not going to jail fighting in these streets all because you don't know how to let Brody go!"

"No… I'm not going to fight… I just need money from Brody." Tina replied. "Plus he has to pay you back for all of this, I just texted him." Mercedes reluctantly nodded and drove towards his house.

When they arrived there were two cars parked out front. One of the plates said Berry on it. Before Mercedes could stop her Tina started taking the air out of all her tires.

"Tina…" Mercedes said rolling her eyes. "Don't you think this gives her more reason to stay if you flatten her tires?"

"I don't care!" Tina replied walking over to the front door and pounding on the door. Brody answered the door, looking over his shoulder and pushing her from trying to enter the house. "You got that bitch in my house?"

"This is my house… remember?" He reminded her. He looked up and saw Mercedes and smiled. "Hey Mercedes!" He walked over to the car and opened the door to see his daughter. "Look at daddy's princess!"

"How are you Brody?" Mercedes asked as she watched Tina stomp over to the car. She loved her friend but she could be crazy sometimes.

"I'm great now that I see my baby…" He reached over to kiss Zoey when Tina pulled him.

"Don't put your lips on her… I don't know where your lips have been." Tina said. Brody looked at her and shook his head then looked at Mercedes.

"Take care of your friend, Mercedes!" He started walking back towards the door.

"Brody, aren't you forgetting something?" She said with her hand out. He stopped and pulled a couple bills out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Three hundred dollars? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I'll send you money for the bail and I'll get your car out of impound, okay?" Mercedes watched as Tina rolled her eyes and walked back to the car as he entered what used to be their home.

"Tina, you really don't know how good you have it!" Mercedes said. Tina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Mercedes as she drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Tina is completely out of character in this fic just in case you hadn't noticed. Hope yall don't hate her too bad. Let me know what yall think about Tina and Mercedes friendship...or just Mercedes period. My tumblr is mango-blogs feel free to message me if you have any questions.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

*****Here's what happens next folks... Let me know what ur thinking after you read it.*****

* * *

><p>Sam went into work that day early and ready to tackle his workload. He ate lunch in his office and didn't even take any breaks because he wanted to be done by 5 pm. He kept his door shut so that no one would disturb him and turned off the instant messenger to avoid shooting the breeze with Artie. When 5 o'clock rolled around and he saw he still didn't make a dent in his workload he decided to make that treacherous walk over to Santana's to ask if he can leave early and finish the workload at home. He watched as everyone was packing to leave for the day and did a silent prayer that Santana was in a better mood than yesterday.<p>

"Hey Santana?" Sam came in and closed the door behind him.

"What is it, Evans? I hope you're coming in here to tell you finished yesterday's and today's workload before the deadline tonight!" She said looking his way and smiling.

"Uhhh yeah about that... I finished yesterday and almost done with today's workload. I was actually wondering if I could take the rest home and finish it." Sam frowned when she stopped smiling.

"Sam... I told you yesterday that you can't get special treatment."she shook her head. "You have the same amount of work hours as the rest of us in here. If I start letting you work from home then everyone will be requesting it."

"I understand and I usually wouldn't ask if I didn't have to go get my daughter from school..."

"You think because you have a child that you should have some sort of exclusion when it comes to deadlines?"

"No... I didn't say that..."

"The deadlines don't care that you were able to unload your semen inside of an unprotected vagina!" She said cutting him off.

"I was married!"

"Let's not talk about the sham of a marriage that you had, Mr. Evans!" She rose from her seat and walked towards him. "Now, unless you want to tell us that you can't handle your workload and need to be replaced..." She opened her door. "I suggest you go finish it!"

"I can handle it!" He said walking out. He pulled his phone out to call the school and let them know he'd be late and that he needed Mercedes to drop his daughter off. He was hoping that bought him enough time to finish up and get home. He knew she'd be upset with him especially after yesterday but he was desperate at the moment. These were the times he wished his family lived in Ohio instead of Kentucky. The last time he spoke to his parents he pretended he had everything under control when in reality he was slowly falling apart.

"Yo... what are you still doing here, Sam?" Artie asked as he rolled his wheelchair into Sam's office. "I didn't even know you came to work today but I know Sarah gets out of school in a few right?" Sam looked up at Artie and glared. He was right and just as he stated that his phone started to buzz on the table.

"Yeah... I gotta make up for yesterday unfortunately." He ignored the call and continued to work as Artie watched on.

"Well... I wish I could help..." Artie started but was cut off when Santana walked into Sam's office crossing her arms. "Well let me go... see you Sam!" He nodded at Sam and smiled at Santana. "Ms. Lopez." He said rolling past her then looking over his shoulder at Sam. Artie was always bailing on him when he thought Sam was in trouble.

"See ya Artie!" Sam said then turned his gaze to Santana. "Ms. Lopez?"

"That is why you can't finish your work. This company doesn't pay you to socialize all day. I know you feel you have to give him special treatment because he's in a wheelchair but in reality that's reverse discrimination." She ranted. Sam listened to her go on and on confused completely because her presence was stopping him from working.

"I was not..."then his phone rang and they both looked over at it. She placed her hands on her hip and watched him reach for it and answer.

"That better be business related!" Santana watched as he turned and spoke on the phone. Mercedes was definitely not happy about hearing he wasn't going to be there. Santana walked over and clicked a few keys on his computer, causing him to look over. She typed a message then turned and left out of his office. Sam sighed loudly when she hung up on him. He was definitely going to hear it tonight when he picked Sarah up.

He tried to work fast as the sun set behind him. He turned on the lights in his office and continued to work as quickly as possible. Before he knew it, it was really dark out and he knew for a fact that he was the only one in the building. He was just about done. He smiled looking at his workload when Santana walked past his office then walked back and looked in.

"Evans?" She questioned as if she was shocked to see him there. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have a daughter to pick up from school?" Sam couldn't believe what she just asked him.

"Uh yeah but I asked you if I could leave and you said no... remember?"

"What? That doesn't sound like me! How evil do you think I am?" She asked. "Don't answer that!" She smiled and leaned on his door. "Look, go home to your daughter and work from home tomorrow, you look burnt out!" She turned to leave but he stopped her.

"Are you being serious, 'cause I'll need this in writing or something?" He questioned as he began to pack up. She walked back into his office and pulled out her work cell.

"I just emailed it to you! Don't make me regret this!" She smiled. "Have a good night, Evans!"

"I'm on my way!" Sam sent the text to Mercedes with excitement. He didn't know what changed her mind but he was definitely praising God as he ran to his car.

Sam reached there faster than he thought he could but before he could step out his phone rang. He wanted to ignore it but instead he answered it.

"Collect call from Dalton correctional facility for Mr. Sam Evans..." Sam rolled his eyes as he accepted the call. He really didn't need this to tarnish his spirits. He was sleepy and just needed to rest his eyes.

"Sam... it's Penny!" Sam heard the voice of his ex wife. It had been months since he last heard it and it still affected him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Of course it is... I don't know anyone else in that prison." he replied. She laughed and it caused him to frown. There was nothing to laugh about. "What do you want, Penny?"

"I wanted to talk to my daughter for one..."

"She's sleeping!" Sam lied. He looked out of his car window at Mercedes house. "And I don't think it's a good idea. She gets confused every time she talks to you because you keep telling her that you're coming home."

"Well this time I am..." She replied proudly. Sam rolled his eyes because it was always the same thing. "They are releasing me soon for good behavior, granted I'll be registered as a freaking sex offender but I want to see my child."

"I'll believe it when I see it!"

"They are letting me out and I have to arrange supervised visits with you to see Sarah!" She added. "Can you believe they don't trust me with my own child? Like... what happened between Puck and I was natural. Between a man and woman!"

"He was a fucking child, Penny!"

"I didn't rape him though... he pursued me..."

"He was only 15, Penny!"

"It was consensual... we fell in love..."she continued. Sam felt tears starting to form in his eyes as his ex wife spoke. "He loves me, Sam!"

"I loved you!" Sam shouted into the phone. She paused. "You never thought about that while you threw your life away for moments of pleasure! You didn't think of me or Sarah!"

"Look, I didn't call to upset you or debate about my love life... I just wanted you to know that I'm getting out soon and I want to see my daughter."

"I'll think about it!" He replied before hanging up the phone and walking over to Mercedes door. He couldn't wait to get home and close his eyes.

* * *

><p>Mercedes drove Tina home as quick as she could. By the time she had reached Tina's house, Sarah was wide awake and causing Tina to ask questions. All of which Mercedes ignored and told her to mind her business. Finally she asked Sarah her name and when she stated the full name it all clicked to Tina as she prepared to get out of the car.<p>

"Mercedes, are you kidnapping her?" Tina whispered. Mercedes raised her brow and laughed. "Okay... yeah maybe not kidnapping but why do you have this child? Is she related to that story we talked about?"

"Tina, go to bed! It's late and you're being nosy!" She replied rolling her eyes as Tina went to the backseat and got Zoey and the stroller.

"Bye Ms. Tina!" Sarah waved.

"Bye Sarah...you be a good girl for Ms. Jones, okay!" Tina said smiling as she closed the door and rolled the stroller back to the front. "Here's $200 for your troubles!" She handed the money to Mercedes.

"Girl, that's my godchild! She's practically my own... probably the only child I'll ever have." She joked. Tina frowned knowing that the joke was never funny when Mercedes said it.

"Still Mercedes... take the money!" She dropped it inside the car and rolled off. Mercedes watched as Tina entered her house before starting the car again. Mercedes reached over and took the money and rolled the window up before driving off.

Now she was home and happy to soak in her tub after a long day. She left Sarah watching cartoons in the living room as she bathed. She was just stepping out and wrapping her hair when Sarah came running to her crying. She looked down and noticed that Sarah peed on herself.

"Oh Sarah, you had a little accident?" She asked as Sarah nodded. Mercedes looked around to see where the wet spot was and was happy to see none of it was on her carpet. "Come on let's go get you cleaned up and then get us something to eat, okay?" The girl smiled shyly and held Mercedes hand as they walked to the bathroom. Mercedes prepared a small bubble bath using some of Zoey's baby products and allowed Sarah some privacy. Luckily for Sarah, Mercedes had accidentally bought some oversized panties for Zoey. So she placed them in the bathroom. "Put these on when you're done okay!" She instructed as Sarah looked over and smiled. She grabbed her soiled clothes and placed them in the washer. Then mopped up the spot where she had the accident.

"Ms. Jones?" Sarah asked when she saw Mercedes pass by. She got out of the tub and held the towel against herself. "I'm done!" She smiled.

"Okay wipe yourself down and put the undie on. I found some shorts of Zoey's that will kinda fit you." Mercedes stated as she held some shorts up. "And I guess you can wear one of my t shirts over it." She giggled causing Sarah to laugh as well.

"Can I also have my hair wrapped like yours?" She asked admiring Mercedes hair wrap. "I want to look pretty like you do!"

"We can definitely get your hair wrapped and then we can go make some quesadillas for dinner, how about that?" Mercedes asked as Sarah began to dress herself.

Mercedes received the text from Sam as they were cooking. Sarah was really enjoying herself and loving that her hair was wrapped just like Mercedes was. Just as they started eating Sam had arrived and was at her door. She opened the door and was shocked to see Sam looking worn out.

"Thank you, Mercedes! I really owe you... is she ready to go?" He asked forcing a smile although his eyes were sad and bloodshot.

"Umm... we're eating dinner right now. Why don't you come in and chill while she finishes." Mercedes stepped aside as he walked in nodding. "Maybe you can rest on the couch for a minute, you look tired." She said looking at him as he rubbed his eyes.

"Daddy!" She shrieked and ran up to him. "Look, I look as pretty as Ms Jones!" She said pointing to their identical hair wraps. Mercedes smiled as Sam looked at the both of them.

"You definitely do!" He said lifting her up and walking to the table. "This looks yummy, how about we finish this up, okay?" He put her down and grabbed a slice.

"Do you want to join us?" Mercedes asked. He paced the whole slice in his mouth and shook his head as he walked over to her couch where cartoon was still playing.

"I'll just be over here!" He fell back and within minutes he was snoring. Mercedes laughed and joked with Sarah about his snoring as they ate. By the time Sarah was done, Mercedes had decided to let them sleepover. She took Sarah into Zoey's room and told her she could sleep on the twin bed that was usually in there for Tina when she slept over.

"Ms. Jones, can you read me a bed time story? My mommy used to read to me every night." She looked up at Mercedes and smiled.

"How about we keep mommy's memories and I do something different and sing you a lullaby instead?" She asked walking over to the rocking chair she had in the room and patting it. "Come sit!" Sarah jumped on her lap and snuggled in as Mercedes began to rock and sing "Hero" by Mariah Carey. It had been a while since she last sang like this to anyone. Usually with Zoey she would hum her to sleep. The room that she had built specifically for Zoey was initially built in anticipation for a baby she'd never have.

Almost a year and a half ago, she was in a relationship with the man she thought would father her children. She met Blaine Anderson through Brody. She'd fell in love with his voice when she accompanied Tina to one of their shows. They dated and soon made plans to have children since it was something he stated he always wanted. She wanted marriage but he stated he needed to know she was capable of baring him children first. At first it hurt but she did love him and she wanted what he wanted too. Unfortunately her body rejected every child she tried to conceive eventually he blamed her and left her.

She remembered crying for weeks and having Tina there to console her. The night he packed his last bags Tina came over and told her that she was pregnant and divorcing Brody. Mercedes tried to ask why but Tina just explained that Brody was a lying asshole and that she was done with him.

Mercedes wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and got up to lay Sarah down. Turning on the night light she closed the door slightly and made sure she turned the light in the bathroom so she'd know where to go if she needed to go. She placed her clothes in the dryer and then changed the kitchen. She was shocked to hear Sam no longer snoring as she passed him. He looked adorable as he slept. Then the snoring started again. She laughed as she walked over sat next to him to loosen his tie from around his neck. She turned and pulled his shoes off his feet and unbuttoned his shirt carefully hoping not to wake him. He moved slightly and the snoring stopped as she reached the last button. She got up and came back with a blanket and covered him then turned to leave till he grabbed her hand shocking her.

"Penny? Was that you singing?" He asked. She could tell he was still asleep as she pulled her hand away and he went back to snoring.


	5. Chapter 5

*****I enjoy reading the reviews. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story. You didn't have to do it so I really appreciate those who take the time out to do so. Yes Tina is crazy, yes Santana is a bitch that gives Sam a hard time at work, yes Mercedes needs some D lol... And Sam definitely needs to give it to her ... but they aren't there yet. My favorite character in this is Sarah cuz she is the link to samcedes. Leave a review letting me know what you think is going on here...*****

* * *

><p>Sam woke up wondering where he was. His surrounding wasn't at all familiar as he looked around. He noticed his shirt was unbuttoned and shoes off but he couldn't remember him doing anything but sleeping. He got up and stretched finally remembering he fell asleep on Mercedes couch. He searched around for his daughter, one of the doors he past by was closed and the other further down the hall was opened slightly and the bathroom light was on. He walked over and opened the door wider noticing a room fit for a baby. He flicked the light on and admired what he assumed was the Asian baby's room. The room was a collection of lavender, pink and zebra everywhere. On the wall the word Zoey was placed right above a collage of pictures. He walked over and looked at his daughter who he found curled up on a twin bed near a rocking chair. He lifted her up and continued to look at the pictures as she clung to him. There was a picture of Mercedes holding a newborn smiling really hard. Next to it was a picture of her, Zoey and an Asian woman who he'd assume was Zoey's mother. He saw a couple more of the child then one of her and a guy holding the baby. He wondered if that was her boyfriend or the the dad of the baby.<p>

He looked at the time and realized it was almost 4 in the morning. He left Mercedes a note thanking her for her help. He made sure to lock the door before he left closing it quietly being him. Sarah mumbled something about wanting to stay at Ms. Jones house but he ignored it. He had to go home and change her for school. He made it home in time for them to take a quick nap before having to get up again. Once the alarm went off he woke her up to get her ready for school and poured them both a bowl Lucky Charms.

"Daddy, can I wear my hair wrap to school?" She asked smiling as they ate. Sam looked up finally realizing he never took it off.

"No princess... actually hand it over." He instructed as she frowned and took it off. He was shocked to see that Mercedes had actually brushed her hair into two pigtails with bows. "Oh wow Ms. Jones did your hair pretty nice there, right? We're going to need to buy her something to thank her."

"Yeah like muffins or something... I think she likes muffins and coffees." Sarah said scooping up more cereal in her mouth. Sam smiled as the girl's eyes lit up every time they spoke of Mercedes now. "I like her!"

"I can tell!" He said smiling as she looked up at him and then frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked and she began to pout.

"I told Ms. Jones about mommy." She confessed. Sam dropped his spoon as he looked at her. He didn't want to make her go back into the silent hole but he feared she said the worst.

"What did you say?" He asked calmly.

"Last night when she put me to bed, I asked her to read me a bed time story like mommy used to do."she looked at him as if she was ashamed. He sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Then what happened?"

"She told me to keep that for mommy and she sang me a lullaby that went like..." She placed her fingers on her lips and tapped it as she tried to remember. Sam was starting to remember hearing someone singing but he thought it was a dream. He knew something was wrong when Penny started singing in his dream.

"Did it go like this..." He started to hum the tune and watched her face light up. "Was that it?" He pulled out his phone and looked up the song on YouTube and then pressed play. "Was it this?"

"Yes daddy! That's Ms Jones!" She screamed and clapped excitedly.

"Actually that's Mariah Carey!" She took the phone and started attempting to sing with it. "Let's get going though we need to leave now if we want to get the muffins hot and ready!" He said taking their bowls to the sink and heading out the door.

They reached the grocery store just in time to get the fresh baked muffins. Sarah told him her class had 18 kids in it. So he was now buying muffins for her whole class, instead of just Mercedes. He decided to grab a bouquet of followers for her as well. He didn't want to get her roses and send out the wrong type of signals so he picked a bouquet of tulips instead. He took Sarah's hand and headed towards the register to pay for his items when he bumped into Santana and Brittany. Sam froze as he looked at the two women walking hand in hand giggling. This was his first time seeing Santana laugh let alone look, happy. When she saw him her smile disappeared.

"Hey Santana!" He said looking at her and then at Brittany. She scowled at him then forced a smile on her face when she saw his daughter.

"Mr. Evans... I see you're enjoying your day off." She said smiling at Sarah. Sam have her a lopsided smile as he looked down at his daughter.

"Yeah... hey Brittany!" He said smiling at the blonde.

"Hey Sam!" She replied.

"You guys know each other?" Santana asked looking between the blondes. Sam suddenly felt maybe he wouldn't have said hey to her.

"Um yeah... met her through Artie..."

"I met her through Artie!" Santana said sideeyeing Sam.

"Yeah and I met this little one..." Brittany said bending down to pinch Sarah's cheeks. "She looks just like her mother."she whispered to Santana.

"You met her mother?" Santana and Sam asked at the same time. Sarah giggled obviously knowing what Brittany was talking about.

"Hey you think you can take me to the ladies room? Last time I went I went to the wrong one."

"Hey Sarah, you think you can show my friend Brittany to the little girls room?" Santana asked Sarah with a smile on her face. Sarah nodded and took Brittany's hand guiding her to the rest room as Santana zeroed in on Sam. "Did you have sex with her?"

"No... we are just friends." Sam replied thinking back to the moment he couldn't perform and now being thankful for that now.

"Evans, don't lie to me! I promise you... you think I'm a bitch now..." She came real close to him. "If I found out you fucked her I'll make your work life a living hell!"

"I swear... we didn't have sex Santana!" He replied. She stepped back and looked at him then smiled.

"Why not? You don't find her attractive?" She asked. Sam looked towards the ladies room praying his daughter would come back and save him.

"Look... She's hot..." He paused looking uncomfortable. "I couldn't... you know..." He mumbled. She looked at him confused then her eyes widened and she threw her head back laughing. "Laugh it up!"

"Evans..." She stopped laughing and got very serious. "I'm going to tell you this as a woman and not your boss." She smiled. "That poor broken hearted newly divorced thing is cute at first but after a while it gets boring. You need to let go of that perverted pedo of a wife of yours. Let go of her nasty adolescent sperm drizzled pubic hairs and get your dick wet soon. Or you'll find yourself old and gray with blue balls!" She smiled when she noticed Brittany and Sarah heading their way. "But find you another, 'cause this ones mine!" She took Brittany's hand and gave her a kiss. "See ya at work, Evans!" They waved and walked away.

"Come on Sarah, let's go pay for this and get to school." Sam shook his head as he thought about what she said. Even though he hated hearing her talk about Penny the way she did, she wasn't lying. Sam needed to get Penny out of his head, mind and soul.

"Can we sleep at Ms. Jones again?"

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up to an empty house and a note thanking her for her troubles. Although she knew they couldn't stay till the morning, because of school, she sort of wanted them there. She quickly got ready, deciding to wear a maroon sleeveless turtleneck dress, and made her way to the school. Today was Friday and usually a day that they slacked off and reviewed what they learned that week. First thing she did as she drove was call Tina to check up on her.<p>

"Hey girl, you up?" Mercedes asked cheerfully as she drove. Although Tina worked from home she usually worked early mornings so that she could do as she wished the rest of the day.

"Yeah I'm up... just got back from dropping Zoey off." She yawned. "I'm still tired but a girl's gotta work, right?"

"Bills gotta get paid, right?"

"Babies gotta be fed, right?" She continued. This was something they did every time they wanted to complain about working.

"We single ladies, right?"

"Boss type, riiiiight?" Tina sang as they both laughed up their moment of silliness. "Anyway, Brody came by and dropped my car and guess who was behind him to drive him back home?" Tina asked. Mercedes assumed it was Rachel and was hoping Tina didn't go ape shit on his ass or hers.

"No he didn't bring that chick to your house?"

"Oh no... he knows better then to do that but he did worst..." She replied. "It was Blaine, girl!" Mercedes felt all the air suck right out of her body hearing his name again. "As much as I can't stand him for what he did to us... I can't deny he was looking really good!" That was definitely not something she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear he was doing horrible, struggling, looking like he'd seen better days.

"What do you mean to us?" Mercedes questioned as she parked her car. "Last I checked he broke my heart, not yours!" Mercedes reminded her.

"Yeah...uh...yeah... you know when he hurt you he hurt me! That's what I meant!" She stuttered. "Hey, let me call you back my boss calling!" Before Mercedes could respond she clicked over.

"Something tells me she hung up on me on purpose." Mercedes thought to herself as she got out the car and went straight to her classroom.

As the students started arriving she sat and drank her coffee wondering what was Tina not telling her. She knew when she was lying. Tina was known to stutter every time she lied about something big. She needed to find out what Blaine did to Tina. And why Tina would hide it from her. Mercedes was so stuck in her thoughts that she didn't notice Sam and Sarah walk in with muffins and flowers.

"Ms. Jones, look what we got you!" Sarah exclaimed placing the muffins on the table. Mercedes smiled at the energetic little girl as her pigtails swayed from side to side. "I got the whole class muffins and daddy bought you flowers!" She winked at Mercedes causing her to laugh. Sam blushed as he handed her the flowers. He looked laid back today wearing jeans, a green Henley shirt and a jean jacket. She had to admit even casually he was a fine man.

"These are for you!" Sam said as he placed the bouquet on her desk with the vase he bought. "You'll just need some water in there.

"These are my favorite!" She beamed as she smelled them. She was shocked that he bought her flowers she wasn't really expecting anything at all from him. "Thank you!"

"No... thank you for helping me like you have... this isn't nearly enough to thank you for what you've done." Sam expressed. Sarah smiled looking at her dad and Mercedes.

"You should take her to dinner and thank her!" She interjected. Mercedes eyes flew opened and looked down at Sarah as she grinned and nodded.

"Oh no... that's not necessary!"

"I actually think it's a great idea!" Sam replied shocking her as well. "I just need to find a sitter and maybe tonight we can have a nice grown up dinner." Sam smiled. "Just one dinner to say thanks!"

"Okay... I guess I can have Tina come over and she'll watch Sarah at my place." Mercedes replied. Sam gave her a lopsided smile and gave Sarah a high five.

"That's great... so tonight at eight, okay! I gotta go get to work. I'll see you two later." He reached down and kissed his daughter goodbye and walked out.

"You're a little sneaky one, I see!" Mercedes said to Sarah as she skipped off passing out the muffins to each student. "That little girl is something else." She muttered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Here's what happens next... Again I love Sarah... Tina is here too... let me know what you think. Special guest appearance adding to the drama...*****

* * *

><p>Mercedes was so excited about going to dinner with Sam that she couldn't stop thinking about it. She wasn't sure if it really was just dinner or if it was a date. Either way it was her first time out without Tina since Blaine. Of course when she told Tina about it she had a million questions and stated point blank that this was a date. Sarah was excited that she got to spend more time with Mercedes after school. When they got to her place, Sarah made herself comfortable in front of the TV. "She was really starting to enjoy having Sarah around." Mercedes thought as she got out the shower, Tina had arrived with Zoey in tow.<p>

"Tina's in the house, ready to hook my sister up!" She walked in placing her make up kit on the dresser in Mercedes room then walking back out. "So, I want the full 411 on this guy and I'm not taking 'mind yo business, Tina' for an answer!" She said as she lifted Zoey out of the stroller and placed her in the playpen as Mercedes lotioned up. "Hey Sarah!"

"Hi Ms. Tina!" She waved and then turned her attention back to the TV. Tina smiled at the little girl and then looked over at Mercedes.

"So... are we doing this in your room or the living room?" She asked with her hand on her hip. Mercedes knew she eventually would have to come clean.

"Get in here and help me pick an outfit." Mercedes said rolling her eyes at her nosy friend. She told Tina that she was right when she guessed it was the same guy that had the pedophile ex wife as Tina searched her closet fishing for what Mercedes knew was her freakum dress. "I'm not wearing a freakum dress, Tina! This is not a date like I told you... just dinner!"

"The lies you tell..."Tina shouted from inside the walkin closet. "But, let's just say, you're right and it is just dinner! We have two options." She said walking out with a fiery red dress and an equally hot black dress. "We can get you in a dress that makes him know it's a date!" She lifted the red dress and raised her eyebrows. "Or we can make him want to eventually take you on a date!" She raised the black dress.

"I like how you think! Bring the black dress, hooker!" Mercedes laughed as she snatched the dress from her. "You're a mess you know!"

"I'm just trying to help you! You need to get some before your pussy jumps off your body and into oncoming traffic just for some action!" She replied placing the red dress back in the closet and coming back out with some silver heels. "You gotta wear these though!"

"You're really trying to make me look like a hooker, huh?" Mercedes laughed as she took the heels from her. Tina shrugged and pulled out some Uggs.

"You can always wear these!" Tina added and laughed. "Either way these are all your things so you made yourself a hooker way before I stepped in here." She sat down on the bed watching Mercedes dress.

"Every last one of them were things you made me buy though!" She pointed out. Tina shrugged as Mercedes walked over for her to zip her up. "And I still have the tag on all of them. I'm a second grade teacher I don't have no where to go in these things!"

"I'm trying to get you a man, girl!" Tina replied snatching the tag off. "You can't find a man sitting up at that school." She rolled her eyes. "Well then again..." She smiled mischievously.

"Tina... stop... this is just dinner."

"Right, dinner! Is he eating everything or just what's on the menu?" Tina asked just as Sarah walked into Mercedes bedroom.

"My daddy likes to eat! He eats messy!" Sarah added not knowing that Tina was talking about oral sex. Tina laughed so hard that Sarah became confused. "He does!" She added then looked at Mercedes. "You look like a princess!"

"No... my child this is what a queen looks like... and wait till I do her make up! She'll have your dad eating right out of her hand!" Tina said snapping her finger.

"Tina don't tell the child that!"

"Why can't he eat off the plate?" Sarah asked innocently. When she got no response she jumped on the bed. "Can I get some make up too?" She looked over at Mercedes and smiled. "Pleeeeeasse!"

"I got something special for you, Sarah!" Tina replied. "Come over here!" She instructed pulling a chair out as Sarah sat at the edge of the bed. Mercedes skilled as Tina drew a butterfly on her cheek using items from her make up kit. "There... go take a look!" She moved aside as Sarah ran to the bathroom and squealed with delight.

"I love it! I love it! Ms. Tina thank you!" She came running back and hugged Tina.

"No problem, now I'm going to work on making Mercedes face presentable!" She winked at Sarah. Mercedes picked a pillow off her bed and threw it at Tina, as she laughed. "So where'd he say he's taking you?"

* * *

><p>Sam loved working from home, he got so much done. Not to mention less distractions from Artie coming in and talking or having to deal with Santana. He was done with his workload by the time it was three and started on preparation for Monday. He couldn't wait to go out to dinner with Mercedes though. It had been so long since he last enjoyed some adult company. He wasn't sure he could count Brittany as adult company though. She seemed to be missing a few screws. Just as he was about to log out, he received an IM from Artie and when he didn't reply Artie called.<p>

"I know you saw my message, man! What's up with that?"

"You bailed on me yesterday... so I'm bailing on you now!" Sam replied preparing to hang up. He wasn't really mad but he needed to start planning on where he was taking Mercedes.

"I didn't bail on you... I actually helped you!" Artie said stopping Sam. "When I left I called up Brittany and hooked her up with Santana. And she agreed to let you go home."

"Wow... thanks Artie!" Sam replied. It all made sense to him now. "How'd you know Santana was into..."

"Everybody likes Brittany!" He replied cutting off Sam. "So what did you do on your day at home?"

"Well... I've been working but I'm done now and was going to look up dinner reservations..."

"Dinner reservations? You got a date? With who? Do I know her? Is she at the company? It's that hot blonde Kitty on the fifth floor, isn't it?" Artie questioned. Sam laughed because it was quite obvious to everyone at work that Artie liked Kitty.

"No... you don't know her... and it's not a date... just dinner!" He added. He wouldn't mind it being a date though but he wasn't sure Mercedes was feeling him like that. Especially since he made a bad impression. "It's Sarah's teacher. I wanna thank her so I was thinking Breadstix... maybe... I don't know... I don't want to scare her off."

"Breadstix? What are you sixteen?" Artie laughed. "Look, my friend Sugar owns Chez Paris, I can get you reservations over there... and on a discount!"

"That place is fancy, huh? I'll need to dress up..." He started thinking. "Oh God this is starting to sound like a date, Artie!"

"Is she hot?" Artie asked but didn't wait for a response. "Nothing wrong if it looks like date... just say you're just really thankful."

"Right... Okay make the reservation for 8:15 pm tonight then." Sam agreed then sighed loudly as he hung up. Looking up he noticed a picture of him and Penny. He got up and laid the picture face down before heading to the room to figure out what to wear.

Sam arrived at Mercedes house at 8 and since she did express that she liked tulips he brought another bouquet with him for her house. When he got to get door he realized how much this was looking like a date. He turned to get back in his car when the door flew open and he was face to face with the Asian woman from the pictures he'd seen.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked smiling. "Oh... you look better in person." She stated checking him out. He was confused about her saying that wondering where had she seen him when Sarah came running towards him.

"Daddy! Look what Ms. Tina did!" She pointed to her cheek where a butterfly was drawn. He smiled as he looked at it then back at Tina.

"You must be Ms. Tina... I'm Sam..."

"I know who you are!" She smiled and stepped aside as he entered still holding the flowers in his hand. "Mercedes will be out in a minute, you can have a seat over there." She pointed to the living room. Sam could feel her checking him and smiling as she walked into Mercedes bedroom. He smiled when he heard her say that he looked really good. His decision to wear a suit was a good idea after all.

"Daddy... look at what I showed the baby to do."she took him by the hand and lead him to the playpen. He bent down and smiled at Sarah playing with the child when he heard Mercedes door open and she stepped out.

"Just because we're going to chez Paris doesn't mean it's a date!" He heard her day to Tina before he stood and smiled. She looked gorgeous. He'd never seen her dolled up like this before and the dress she wore was showcasing just how curvy she was. "Oh hey Sam... sorry I took so long... you look handsome!"

"Uh...thanks yeah... Umm... you look..." He stuttered. Behind Mercedes Tina smiled as she watched on. "Uhh...I got these for you... you know since you liked the ones from earlier."

"Awww Mr. Evans... and these are in my favorite color too!" She smiled as she took them from him. "Can you put these in water, Tina?"

"Yeah... I figured you like purple when I saw Zoey's room... and uhh... yeah... just another way of saying thank you!" He continued as he watched her hand the flowers to Tina. "We should get going... Sarah, come give me a hug!" He said turning to her.

"She looks like a queen, right?" She whispered in his ear. Sam smiled at his daughter and replied that she truly did.

"Y'all do everything I would do, okay?" Tina shouted as they walked out. Mercedes shook her head at her friend as they entered his car.

Everything was going great with dinner when they arrived. They talked about everything like family and of course Sarah. Sam did a couple impressions for her and she laughed at each one. He suddenly realized he was trying to impress her. He was really trying to get her to like him. He was on date. Wasn't he? When their food arrived things got even more awkward between the two. She began to laugh and he questioned what was so funny.

"You... umm..."she continued to giggle and look at him funny. "You really do eat messy like Sarah said!" She continued to laugh. "You have some Alfredo sauce right over..." she pointed to his face. Sam smiled at his embarrassment and stuck his tongue out to lick it. He continued to wag his tongue side by side and she was no longer laughing.

"Oh... just get it for me." He said leaning forward.

"Sam... are you crazy?" She asked looking around nervously and giggling. He paused because his heart skipped a beat when she said his first name for the first time. "What?" She asked still giggling.

"You called me Sam."

"Well that is your name, right?" Mercedes questioned laughing as she wet the tip of her napkin and reached forward to clean his chin. They stared at each other as she slowly traced his bottom lip.

"Mercedes? I thought that was you!" Sam sat back as she jumped away from him. Two guys came over and one of them hugged her. He remembered seeing him in the pictures she had on her wall. He wasn't too sure if he likes the way he was looking at Mercedes at the moment though but he decided to sit back as they spoke. The other man has his hair gelled back, wore a bow tie and some really tight highwater pants and a smug look on his face.

"Brody, what are you doing here?" She asked smiling then frowning as she noticed his company. "Oh I see... Blaine!"

"Nice to see you again, Mercedes!" Blaine replied. She rolled her eyes at him and looked over at Sam.

"Whatever... Brody... this is Sam Evans my..."

"Oh I'm sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt your date. I should have known you were here on a date looking as beautiful as you do right now!" He flirted. Sam looked at the boldness of the guy and shook his head. "Nice to meet you Sam!" Sam shook his hand but kept his face on Mercedes who seemed completely uncomfortable.

"Sam, I'm Blaine Anderson... your dates ex fiancé!" He stated.

"We were never engaged!"

"Only because you didn't do what you were supposed to..."

"You have some nerve... Brody..." She looked over at him. "You better leave with him before I take my earrings off!"

"Blaine... that was uncalled for... I'm sorry again..." He said to Mercedes.

"Ma'am, is there a problem here?" The waiter asked looking at Mercedes. Sam completely unsure of what was going on but he could tell it was affecting Mercedes.

"No problem, they were just leaving!" He replied looking at Blaine. The waiter smiled and looked Mercedes way to she nodded.

"Again, Mercedes I'm sorry and you do look..."

"She heard you... now please leave!" Sam cut him off. Brody glared at Sam then walked away with Blaine in tow. "Are you okay?" He asked reaching over and touching her hand.

"I'm okay... he just...knows what to say to get under my skin." She replied forcing a smile. He noticed her eyes getting watery. "Excuse me a minute."

"Sure!" He replied standing as she got up and walked to the ladies room.

* * *

><p>"Tina... I gotta come back home." She said once Tina answered the phone. She leaned on the stall door and cried into the phone telling her what happened.<p>

"Why was he there with Blaine? Did they have someone else with them?

"No..." She replied..."I look like an idiot right now and my make up is running..."

"Calm down, Mercedes... breathe!" Tina instructed. "Don't let Blaine ruin this for you. That's what he wants is for you to be lonely, forever and crying! Go back out there and enjoy your date with that gorgeous man candy!"

"It's not a date, Tina!"

"I don't care... just don't come back until you make him feel like it was!" And she hung up. Mercedes sighed and stepped out the bathroom stall. Looking at herself in the mirror and gave herself a pep talk before fixing her makeup.

"Alright... let's do this..." She said to herself before heading back to the table. "Alright, so where were we?" She asked smiling. Sam looked at her as if he wanted to ask what happened but decided to let it go.

"We were talking about how thankful I am that you've been helping me these past few days with Sarah!"

"It was really nothing..." She smiled. "I've actually been thinking about how I can actually watch her for you after school on days where your stuck at work. I can make sure she gets a warm meal every night and if you want..." She shyly added. "You can always stay for dinner." She watched as Sam took in what she was saying and when he didn't respond she continued. "I mean... that's if you want. I was a bit harsh on you the other day and it was mainly because I had a lot going on."

"No... trust me I needed to hear you say that... actually everyone has been telling me that... I guess I just hoped..." He stopped.

"You hoped you could fix things..."

"Yeah with my wife and all..."

"You mean your ex wife!" She corrected him. He laughed nervously and nodded at her correction. "I know it's hard moving on... it's probably harder for you than it was for me but eventually we do have to..."

"Move on." He looked up at her and smiled. They sat in silence as they thought about what they just said. She wondered if he was willing to move on from his ex wife. He still couldn't even call her his ex yet. "One thing I do know is I definitely need your help with Sarah and she loves you." He said finally, smiling at her.

When they got back to Mercedes house they stood awkwardly in front of the door. Mercedes wasn't sure if she should hug him, shake his hand or give him a high five. This was the weirdest date nondate she'd ever experienced. Yet, they stood there shooting the breeze about how they enjoyed each other like two teens on their first date. Sam was the first to step up to her and embrace her. She placed her arms around his neck and inhaled his intoxicating cologne. The hug was longer than it should have been and she felt as if he was going to try and kiss her when Sarah interrupted them.

"Kiss her already!" She shouted from behind the door!" Then she heard Tina telling her to be quiet. Sam and Mercedes moved away laughing as they continued to hear Sarah and Tina argue. "Haven't you seen the Lil mermaid! You gotta kiss the girl!" Sarah shouted.

"Um... I guess I should take her home, huh?"

"Yeah..." Mercedes laughed as she opened the door and they both walked inside.


	7. Chapter 7

*****This chapter has no samcedes but it's what happens after the non-date. Tinacedes and Brodcedes in this chapter. You guys get to see the scandalous side of Tina.*****

* * *

><p>Mercedes wiped her face clean as Tina leaned on the door with Zoey on her hip smiling. Mercedes pretended to ignore her presence there as she knew she wanted to know details. What was there to say exactly, other than Blaine ruining their date? That wasn't really a date. She walked over to the shower and turned it on and began undressing as Tina walked in and sat on the toilet.<p>

"So..." Mercedes said looking at Tina. "You're just going to sit till I talk about the non-date?" She asked before entering the shower.

"Ya damn right... you know I live off of other people's business!" She replied. Mercedes continued to shower as she told her the blow by blow. "I still don't understand why you came home afterwards. You were supposed to go back to his place and let him give you a proper back adjustment!"

"Tina it was just dinner!" Mercedes reminded her peaking from behind her shower curtains. "Plus I'm not that kinda girl." She was never the type to give it up on the first date. Hell, Blaine waited six whole months before they had sex but that was a different story. He was in New York a lot so it wasn't like they were near each other the full six months.

"Yeah... I know mother Theresa! Anyway what else happened?" Mercedes thought about the night and how she really enjoyed Sam's company. It would have been one of her best dates had Blaine and Brody not show up.

"Oh well then Brody showed up with Blaine...I told you about that." Mercedes replied. "But I was kinda funny...'cause Brody was looking at me like he'd never seen me in makeup before." She giggled. "Kept telling me I was beautiful till Sam reminded him that he said it already!" She laughed again but paused when she didn't hear Tina laugh as well. Every one and they momma knew Tina was a jealous person so Mercedes peaked at her and saw her looking pensive. "Hey... you know I don't see Brody that way right? He's like my older brother practically!"

"Oh yeah right... I know!" She replied quickly smiling. Mercedes nodded and returned behind the curtain. "You did look pretty tonight though!"

"All because of you, girl!"

"So did Brody ever explain what he was doing there with Blaine?"

"No... I didn't ask 'cause honestly I didn't care! I just wanted them out of there so that I could continue my non-date!" Mercedes laughed. "The while thing is crazy! Sam's not ready to move on. The other night he said her name in his sleep. He's obviously not ready to move on." Mercedes continued. "Tina?" She asked when she heard no response she realized Tina had left her talking to herself.

In the other room, Tina searched for Mercedes cellphone in her purse till she found it. Zoey fell asleep on her shoulder so she took her to her room and in her crib as she unlocked the phone. She'd seen Mercedes unlock it plenty times so she knew the pattern. She looked over her shoulder as she scrolled till she found Brody's name and text history. Most of the conversation was one sided with Brody saying good morning beautiful.

"Good morning beautiful? Good morning beautiful? He's never sent me any text messages saying anything like that?" She said to herself. Mercedes responses were always vague with a hey here and there. At one point Brody lost his mind and texted her "hey baby" and Mercedes replied back with a question mark. "That's my girl!" Tina laughed as she read him lying that he mistakenly sent her that message. "Brody you're so thirsty!" She said as she deleted his number and blocked his number from her phone. Then she pulled out her own and called him.

"Tina, what do you want?" He replied.

"I want you to stop drooling after my best friend!"

"Oh my God, is this about tonight at the restaurant?" He immediately assumed. "Look, I apologized! I didn't think Blaine was going to be an ass!"

"This is the same Blaine that you and I know right? He's always been an ass and you know it!"

"Whatever... I apologized."

"Just stay away from her!"

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Tina! I'm an adult and a man if I'm attracted to someone, no one can stop me from pursuing them. I'm not letting you do that anymore!"

"Tina, where are you?" She heard Mercedes say so she hung up on Brody and hid both phones. "Oh there, you left me talking to myself in there." She laughed looking at Tina.

"Yeah your water got steamy so I left to put Zoey to sleep." She lied. She watched as Mercedes tied her hair up for the night and they both walked out the room.

"Cool!" She replied. "Hey have you seen my phone I can't seem to remember where I put it?" Mercedes asked looking under the pillows on the sofa. Tina shrugged as if she was clueless inching towards Mercedes handbag.

"Did you check your bed?" She suggested and smiled when Mercedes walked over to her room. She quickly threw Mercedes phone in her handbag and then followed her. "Let me call it for you! Do you have your ringer on?"

"I think so but I really don't remember honestly." She replied still searching through her room. Then Tina's ringtone, Girl by Destiny's Child, started playing really loud from the living room.

"Really Mercedes?"

"My purse... I should have known. Thanks!" She smiled holding her phone. "So you wanna watch a movie or something?"she asked.

"No... I'm actually sleepy... I'll see you in the morning."she said pretending to yawn and head off to Zoey's room.

Mercedes was confused by the way Tina was acting. Her whole mood shifted after she mentioned Brody fawning over her. Mercedes decided maybe she could call him and see what was wrong since Tina was acting so strange but she couldn't find his number. "Darn technology!" She exclaimed realizing she didn't know his number by heart.

She couldn't understand why it was no longer in her contacts. Then she checked her text messages. Brody always sent her awkward text messages that he claimed he sent to every one in the morning, but they were all gone. All of his messages. "That's strange!" She thought. "You know what I'll just Facebook him." She thought and messages him saying simply. "Can you call me?" She waited a few minutes then look back and saw he read the message but no reply. "Oh hell to the no... Is he ignoring me?" She looked at her phone waiting on him to reply but still nothing. Little did she know that Tina synched his Facebook to her phone a long time ago to keep tabs on him. When she saw Mercedes message she deleted and then rolled over to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Tina continued to have a foul attitude with Mercedes. Mercedes continued to ask her what was wrong but she would just joke it off as if nothing was wrong. Eventually she left with Zoey and Mercedes decided to just go see Brody to see what the hell was Tina not telling her and why Brody was ignoring her message. She prayed Blaine or that other chick wasn't there or things could get ugly.<p>

"Mercedes?"she turned to find a sweaty Brody behind her coming back from his morning run. "What a pleasant surprise!" He said smiling widely at her. "Is something wrong with Zoey or did you come to beat me up about last night?" He asked smiling and walking towards her.

"No I actually came to talk to you." She replied causing him raise his eyebrows in shock. "Don't be so surprised... I messaged you last night and you ignored me." He walked up and opened the door looking at her as if she was crazy.

"I'd never ignore you, Mercedes!" he smiled at her as he held the door for her. She walked and turned just in time to see him checking her out. "But to be honest, after last night, how upset you were...if you messaged me I'd be scared to read it." He laughed. Mercedes pulled her phone out and pulled up the message to show he read it.

"Look...technology doesn't lie!" She handed him the phone and he looked at it as if it was encrypted.

"I must have read it in my sleep or something... I don't remember this at all." He shook his head and sat down. Mercedes looked at him suspiciously then sat next to him. He actually looked like he was telling the truth but from what Tina had told her about him, he was a great liar. "All I remember is Tina calling me last night and yelling at me for messing up your date."

"It wasn't really a date." Mercedes replied.

"Oh... I thought since you were all dressed up looking pretty..." He said looking at her. "I mean... you always look pretty... and you were there with that guy..."

"Yeah and you were there with Blaine... what's your point?" Mercedes asked. He suddenly shifted as if he was uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry about that really... I didn't think he'd act that way." He apologized again. Mercedes pressed her lips together and lifted her hand to stop him.

"Why were you there with him anyway? Tina started acting weird the moment I mentioned you and blessings... I'm just confused..."

"Well Blaine is my friend and he actually hooked me up with Rachel and... Tina... well she never looked Blaine... she just personally doesn't like him." He paused and looked over at Mercedes and inched closer to her. She moved back away from him eyeing him closely. "Look, I have always had a small... well maybe not small... crush on you..." He said finally placing his hand on her knee.

"Uhhh Blaine... what the hell?" She got up. "Tina is my best friend and the mother of your child! Don't you dare go there!" She turned to walk towards the door.

"I liked you first!" He shouted stopping her. He got up and walked towards her. "That night when I met you both... I tried to talk to you first but tubs said you only dated black guys..." Mercedes thought back to that night years ago. They had just graduated college so they went out to celebrate. Mercedes was definitely into dating only black guys and her eye was on Anthony Rashad that night, which she wished now that she'd ignore him. He ended up being her worst boyfriend and watched Tina fall in love with Brody. "Anyway... then you dated Blaine and I'm thinking what happened to all that?"

"Tina convinced me to give him a shot." Mercedes replied softly as she thought back to it all. Brody reached out and touched her hand but she pulled away from him. "Look, Tina is like a sister to me and you're like a brother... she didn't lie to you... I wasn't checking for you..." She opened the door. "You and I would have never happened!" With that she walked out.

* * *

><p>Brody was hurt hearing Mercedes say that. He really cared about her but she put him in the brozone. That was worst then the friend zone! He knew if he had hooked up with Mercedes he wouldn't have dealt with half the drama he was dealing with his life at the moment. He was dealing with so much with Tina, Zoey, Rachel and Blaine. He needed a friend and the only one he knew he always had was alcohol. He started off with a beer then upgraded to drinking gin. He looked at a picture of him, Tina, Mercedes and Zoey and smiled.<p>

He could have just seller l settled and accepted his life with Tina but he had to ruin it. Well Blaine helped him ruin it. They never looked each other Blaine and Tina. He looked at a picture of him and Blaine holding Zoey and sorting caught his eye. He brought the picture closer analyzing it when his bell rang. Hoping it was Mercedes coming back saying she changed her mind, he tried to clean up. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Tina?" He opened to see her standing at his doorsteps with a trenchcoat on and smiling. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking at her. She didn't reply instead she opened her coat to show she had nothing underneath it. He scanned her body slowly then looked back at her and stepped back letting her in. "Where's Zoey?"

"I took her back to Mercedes'." Tina replied. Hearing her name set off an alarm to his penis as it stood ready for action.

"Good!" He replied before kissing her. She dropped her coat on the ground and hopped into his arms as he pinned her to the wall and sucked on her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he palmed her breast with one hand. She moaned as he continued to tease her nipples.

"Brody... make love to me like you used to!" She begged. He put her down and she pulled a condom out of her coat pocket. He smiled that she came prepared, he reached for it but she shook her head. "It's flavored!" She said with a smile as she pushed him against the other wall, pulled his pants down and placed the condom on using her lips. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes, imagining it was Mercedes sucking his dick. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed himself deep in her mouth. "Make love to me, Brody!" She begged again. He turned her around and fucked her till she was screaming his name over and over. He didn't stop even though she kept saying "come inside me." They had sex a couple more times, each time she gave him head with a flavored condom first. He finally pulled away from her to shower and came back to her on the phone with Mercedes and stating that she was spending the night at a guys house.

"Tina?" He called out not caring if Mercedes heard his voice. She looked over at him and then denied if it was Brody's voice Mercedes heard. He laughed and put another condom on and started fucking her while she was on the phone.

"I'll call you back, Mercedes!" She moaned then hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright... What do you guys think is going on... I love reading the reviews when y'all try to figure out what the hell is going on with Tina Brody Blaine and Mercedes... Well this gives you some insight... next chapter is full on samcedes. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

*****Alright I wanna thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. I really enjoy every one. Now for the one guest that said that they only wanted to read about samcedes, I understand I feel u... not every fic will be for u... this might be the one that just isn't for u... that's perfectly fine... Tina plays a big role in Mercedes life... And so do Brody and Blaine even if it was in the past. Anyway if you don't want read on... I'm cool with that. This is all for fun, right?**

**Anyways to the rest of you... Yasss lol idk why y'all like Tina lol but it's funny reading why you all do. This chapter is samcedes... Sarahcedes... hope y'all like it. I'm ready for Penny to come home are you? Jk*****

* * *

><p>Sam went to work every day for the rest of October, with a smile on his face. Having Mercedes helping him with Sarah, helped him out more than he ever thought it was. Sam would work till he was through with his workload and then go to her place to pick up Sarah. He'd stick around for dinner and laughs and then go home. She'd pack him a lunch for him to take to work the next day and some nights they'd catch a movie together on the couch. For Halloween, they went door to door with Sarah. Sam felt Mercedes slowly letting down her guard around him and he also saw her friend Tina less and less the more he came by. Sam had no problem with her but he was starting to enjoy the moments he got with just Mercedes and Sarah. He thought about her all day as he worked and found himself smiling to himself as he picked up his phone to call her. He was at lunch eating the baked ziti that Mercedes had packed for him.<p>

"Sam... is everything alright?" She asked. Sam could hear the smile in her voice as she asked that. He was growing used to her voice and her laughter.

"Yeah, just wanted to thank you for packing this great lunch. It's delicious!" He replied watching Artie roll up to him. Artie looked at him and smiled.

"You're eating in the lunchroom more often, wassup with that?" He asked just as Sam listened to Mercedes say he didn't have to keep thanking her. Sam pointed to the phone on his ear and Artie raised his hands on surrender. "My bad... talk to wifey!"

"Well get used to it 'cause I'm not going to stop!" Sam turned his attention back to Mercedes ignoring Artie's stare.

"I'm not going to stop either." She replied back. "But I do have to go the kids are coming back from lunch now." She stated. "See you tonight?"

"I'll be there!" He said before hanging up. He continued eating as Artie smiled at him. He looked up and smiled back. "What?"

"So that was her, huh?"

"Uh... yeah... She's really cool... can't wait till you meet her!" Sam said stuffing his face with the last bite. Artie continued to smile as he ate his sandwich. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"No reason... I just didn't know you got married again." Artie added sipping his drink. Sam looked back at him confused. What was he talking about? Sam and Mercedes weren't acting like a married couple.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, just tell me one thing..." Artie placed his drink down and pushed up his glasses. "Have y'all been knocking boots?"

"Knocking boots?" Sam repeated unsure of the term. Artie rolled his eyes and started clapping his hands imitating the sound of sex. "Is that all you think about?" Sam would be lying if he said he didn't think about it as well. Especially those times when he was alone with Mercedes.

"Well..." He shrugged smugly then became sidetracked when he saw Kitty enter the lunchroom. "But hey... hold that thought." And with that he rolled away.

Later that day Sam was working in his office he received a message from Mercedes in his email. He opened it to see a picture of her and Sarah in the kitchen cooking. He couldn't help but smile at them. Sarah's hair was wrapped up just like Mercedes hair was and she was grinning so wide. She was doing so much better since she was able to open up to Mercedes.

"So... I'm back for my answer before I head out." Artie said rolling in. Sam looked up at him and shook his head. " finally got Kitty's number by the way!" He reached over giving Sam high five.

"Cool... hope you treat her right!"

"I'll treat her right side up!" Artie replied causing Sam to shake his head at his friend. "But don't try to change the subject. What's been going on with you and..."

"Mercedes... and nothing is going on." He lied. There was so much going on he just didn't know what to do with it all. Especially earlier that morning Sarah asked if they would go to her house for thanksgiving instead of going to Kentucky.

"With a name like that I need to see what she looks like." Artie requested. Sam turned the screen of his monitor to Artie and watched his reaction. "That's her?" He asked fixing his glasses. "She looks like a milf! I know you got a picture of the two of y'all." Sam laughed and pulled out his phone and showed the picture they took on their nondate and handed him the phone. "Whoa Sam... she's... Ummm." He brought the phone closer and started zooming in.

"Hey watch that zoom!"

"Sam... you can't date her!" He said shaking his head. Sam rolled his eyes as Artie continued. "No wonder y'all ain't have sex yet!" Artie said handing him the phone back and picking up a notepad and started writing on it.

"What? Artie... she's just a friend." He said looking at the picture again. And what if he wanted to date Mercedes, he didn't see anything wrong.

"There's no way you'd know what to do with all that junk inside her trunk." Artie handed him the note he was writing. "Give that to her."

"What's this?"

"My number...I know exactly what to do with all of that!" Artie replied. Sam crunched up the note and threw it at him as they laughed. "I'm just playing... but I'll see you tomorrow gotta pick up Kitty!" Sam laughed as he watched Artie leave.

"Evans..." Santana said walking into his office. He sighed loudly as he looked at her. "Calm down, I'm here to compliment you." She smiled genuinely. "You haven't been late and you've been doing really well. Keep up the good work!"

"Thanks Santana!" He gave her a lopsided smile. "I've taken your advice and made some much needed changes in my life." Sam confessed. Santana raised a brow and crossed her arms smirking at him.

"Oh really... so you got some?" She asked suddenly intrigued.

"Oh no... not that advice.. I just..."

"Ugh Evans... I'm not interested anymore!" she said rolling her eyes and leaving his office. Is that all everybody wants him to do? He looked at the picture of Mercedes and Sarah and began packing to leave for the day.

* * *

><p>Sam reached Mercedes house just in time for dinner. Sarah claimed she cooked everything and that Mercedes just supervised. Sam looked over at Mercedes as she nodded confirming Sarah's story then winking at Sam when she wasn't looking her way.<p>

"My compliments to the chef!" Sam said raising his glass when Sarah finished her food. Sarah laughed and raised her cup of milk as Mercedes followed suit.

"Sarah... you should cook more often!" Mercedes agreed. "That was definitely the best baked chicken I've ever had." She giggled. Sam took a sip of his drink and smiled as she spoke to Sarah. He remembered good nights like these with Penny. Filled with laughter and no regrets.

"Daddy, can we sleep here tonight?" Sarah asked yanking him back to reality. He looked over at Mercedes trying to see if she'd respond for him.

"Umm...no...I don't think that would be a good idea... Ms. Jones needs some alone time." Sam replied looking at Mercedes.

"Yeah and I'm sure your dad needs some alone time too." She responded looking back at Sam. Sarah looked between the two of them and smiled.

"What about spending alone time... together?" Sarah asked smiling and placing their hands together. Mercedes blushed and looked down at the little girl before moving her hand.

"Sarah... you have school tomorrow, remember!" Mercedes reminded her. Sam continued to eat as Sarah pouted her lips and left the table. "She's something else, isn't she?"

"Yeah... maybe I should take my dinner to go..."

"No... just finish up... I'm sure she is just playing in the room." She got up and cleared the table as San continued to eat. Sam usually one to finish first was talking his time. Like Sarah, he didn't want to go home either. He liked spending time with Mercedes and when he was there he forgot that he was single. He forgot Penny. He felt married again like Artie said. And when Penny got out things would most likely change. "Sam, are you okay?" He looked up to find Mercedes had been looking at him.

"Yeah... why?"

"You've never taken that long to eat anything. You usually eat like a caveman!" She leaned on the wall and watched him. "You do know she didn't really cook dinner, right?"

"Oh yeah... I know!" He laughed. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind." She looked at him concerned and sat back down. "Sarah's mom called me recently claiming she's going to be released and she wants to see Sarah." He looked at Mercedes to see her reaction. Her face remained the same.

"Well she is her mother, Sam."

"Yeah, but I really don't want all this work we've done to be for nothing and she gets confused when her mom gets out. It's just a lot to deal with." He confessed.

"I see... well just talk to her...prepare her for that so that she's ready!" Mercedes got up and smiled at him. "And for the love of God don't tell her to stop talking!" She laughed. He put his head down in shame and laughed as well getting up from the table. "Let me get that for you."she took the plate into the kitchen and he walked over to Zoey's room. Inside he found Sarah has tuck herself into bed. This was going to be harder than he may think. "She thinks she's slick, huh?" Mercedes asked as she walked up to the room seeing Sarah asleep.

"She's quite relentless that one!"

"Let her sleep! I have some clothes I bought her when we went shopping the other day she can wear that tomorrow." Mercedes said walking back to the living room. "You can join me for a movie, if you like."

"Sure." Sam replied following her and sitting next to her as she turned on the TV. They kept their gaze on the TV but thru his peripheral he could see her glancing his way every now and then.

"So..." She turned to him and smiled. "Have you decided what you're doing for thanksgiving?"

"I usually go home to Kentucky but Sarah seems to have different plans for us this year." He said smiling and looking at her.

"Yeah, she may have been dropping hints of making the turkey with me and pies. She's really cute... I told her it was really up to you and that you all were always invited. It's usually Tina, Brody Zoey and my Mom comes down and drives me crazy." She laughed looking his way briefly. "But things have changed since Tina divorced Brody and there's a lot of drama there... I don't know."

"Oh... well it's not a real Thanksgiving dinner of there isn't family drama, right?" Mercedes gave him a soft smile. There was definitely more going on then she was telling him but he didn't push it. "You can add two more plates to the drama... and if it's okay with you. I have a friend from work who's been dying to meet you."

"Dying to meet me?" She asked shocked. "Why me? Have you been talking about me at work?" She asked giggling.

"I talk about you all the time..." He admitted causing her to stop laughing.

"Excuse me... I need some water." She jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Sam got up and followed her to the kitchen. He didn't mean to freak her out. He was just being honest. She was definitely always on his mind and at this moment his mind was telling him to kiss her. She was leaning on the counter drinking her water when he walked into the kitchen. She placed the cup down and shyly smiled at him as he walked over and kissed her. She tiptoed and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Her lips were as soft as he'd imagined they'd be. She was definitely a better kisser than he thought she'd be as he felt his pants getting tighter. The moment she felt it against her she stopped and looked down. "Maybe we should slow down."

"Right... right... slow down... right... umm" he licked his lips and started backing away. Mercedes nodded and smiled then suddenly changed her mind and kissed him. She pinned Sam against the wall shocking him but he recovered quick as he palmed her ass. "I can handle this!" He thought to himself as Artie's words plagued him.

"God that feels good!" She moaned softly as he starting sucking on her neck. "No big deal right... People do this all the time, right?" She asked.

"Mmhmm... some do it more than once a day!" He replied as he continued to kiss on her neck and squeeze on her ass.

"Let's not do this here... Sarah... she could... Oh God!" She moaned when Sam switched to the opposite side of her neck. She was right though but he just couldn't stop. "Sam..."

"Okay..." He said kissing her but not moving from where he was and holding her pressed to him firmly.

"Sam!" She giggled and pulled free from his grasp. He gave her lopsided smile as she took his hand and guided him towards the bedroom then closed the door. He pulled off his shirt immediately, kicking off his shoes as he watched her undress and then lay under the covers. He hated that he had on so much clothes from work as he frantically took off everything. He got under the covers and laid on top of her as they both smiled nervously at each other. It had been a while for the both of them but they pushed that away from their mind as they continued kissing again. She reached in her night stand and handed him a condom. He was happy she had one because wasn't prepared. He ripped it opened and placed the condom on and then nestled himself in between her legs. He kissed her and used guided himself inside her. She gasped for air as their nose rubbed against each other and his hair brushed her forehead. She reached down and pushed him deeper. He pulled up her right and sucked on the nipple as he continued to thrust. She rose up causing him to sit and she held on to his neck with one hand and the other holding her up. He held her by the waist as she bounced with her eyes closed and her curly hair falling all over her face. She got up and turned then threw her head back and looked at him. She was doing positions Penny never allowed him to do.

"Damn!" Was all he said as she showed him exactly what Artie meant by junk in the trunk. He reached up and grabbed her breast as he met her pound for pound. He was happy his daughter was a deep sleeper because the headboard was definitely hitting the wall hard by the time they both came and he fell on her back. "That... was... awesome!"was the last thing he remembered saying when he walked back into the room after fishing away his condom. He crawled into the bed and they cuddled till they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

*****Alright y'all ... this chap is all samcedes and sarahcedes and samarcedes lol...You guys can blame/thank LLUCAS0814 for the second naughty time lol*****

**Because I love reading reviews from u all here are a few shout outs: Marigold ur on point girl... I won't say why...zeejack yasss to everything...llucas0814 I added what you requested lol you freak...sadhappygirl & amberrileyfan yes Artie is another fave. Samcedes85 & lamimi u know they had to get freaky. Cherica ur right Mercedes always has Zoey lol**

**Thanks to everyone that reads even if you don't review. I love u just the same. I just really loved reading the above reviews and some of the anons too.**

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up wrapped in Sam's arms. She looked to her left and noticed it wasn't even midnight yet. She slipped out of his grasp and searched for her nightie. She didn't want to believe she just had sex with one of her students parents. Okay, yes he was more than just Sarah's dad at this point. She did have feelings for him, she couldn't lie about that, but this could make things really awkward. She sat back on the bed once she had her nightie back on and just watched him sleep. He looked good even as he slept on his stomach, his arm that was once around her laid flat on the bed, with his mouth slightly opened and his hair all over the place. "It was them lips, that's what got you girl!" She thought to herself as she stared at them. "Those arms didn't help either!" she thought.<p>

And poor Sarah, she would be the one to suffer from this if things didn't work out. If they started to hate each other, she would still remain Sarah's teacher and have to look at her every day knowing what they once had. "This is just like you Mercedes, over thinking the situation and assuming the negative." she accused herself. "Just stop stressing!" she said to herself. Sam woke up and started to pat where she once lay then got up and looked at her. "Oh it was definitely not just his lips!" she thought to herself as she admired his back as his muscles flexed when he turned to her.

"Mercedes?" he asked rubbing his eyes. She smiled shyly at him as she thought back to just weeks ago he had reached the same arm at her but instead he had called her Penny. "Are you okay?" he asked turning to sit up.

"Yeah...I couldn't sleep...I guess!" she replied as he continued to rub his eyes. "Thinking about the fact that I just slept with one of my students father, while she lie asleep in the other room." she chuckled then looked over at him as he frowned.

"Well...I kind of thought of us as more than that..." he said looking her way. "Are you having second thoughts about what we did or do you regret it?" he asked looking hurt. She sighed loudly. That wasn't her intention to make him feel that way.

"No...I just feel maybe we may have moved too quick...It's been a while for the both of us and who knows if you're even ready to you know..." she paused and looked his way. She could tell he was thinking about what she was saying. He'd been hung up on Penny for some time now and she never really moved on after Blaine, she didn't want to go in head first and unprepared.

"Hmmm...well...the way I see it...we've waited long enough we should know when we want something. My attraction to you is obvious..."he stated and she arched her brow at him because she really didn't think it was as obvious as he thought. "...and I hope that you're into me too like I feel you are."

"Of course I am."she replied smiling at him as he continued.

"I think we owe it to ourselves to at least see where this goes." he looked at her returning the smile. Mercedes knew he was right but she still wondered how this will be for Sarah and when Penny gets out.

"i just don't want to confuse Sarah..." she started. Sam laughed and moved closer to her. "She might not understand what's going on between you and I..." Sam looked at her and shook his head.

"Sarah's made her mind up about us a couple weeks ago...it just took us some time to see what she saw." he replied. Mercedes had to agree with him on that one but she still felt they needed to talk to her.

"What about when Penny gets out?" she asked. She really didn't want to bring up Penny, especially when Sam tensed up and looked away. She just felt it was a conversation that needed to be had.

"We'll tackle that together...okay?" he asked reaching for her hand. She looked at him and smiled as he pulled her towards him and kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her midsection pulling her on top of him as he laid back down. She immediately felt he was hard.

"Really Sam, again?" she asked looking at him as he smiled up at her. "We literally just had sex moments ago!"

"It was hours ago!" he said kissing her again. "And like you said..." he said in between kisses as he rubbed on her ass pushing her into him. "It's been a while!" she giggled against his lips and reached for another condom from the nightstand. She handed him the condom as they continued to kiss. He rolled over till he was in between her legs and placed the condom on, pushed her night shorts to the side and slid in.

"Oh God...Sam!" she exclaimed as he continued to thrust.

"No ones ever called me God before!" he said smiling down at her. She smiled back biting her bottom lip and rubbing all over his chiseled body. Usually she was bored with missionary but he made her felt every bit of him.

"I'll call you anything you like right about now." she confessed. He leaned in and kissed her as she dug her nails into his back.

"Just call me yours!"

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy, mommy, he's over here!" Sarah screamed pointing down at Sam as he hid behind the car holding his super soaker in his hand. He jumped up and looked at his daughter and so his head laughing as she continued to point.<em>

_"Sarah! How can you betray your daddy like that? You're supposed to be on my side!" Sam shouted as he bolted from behind the car running._

_"He's getting away!" She shouted as Mercedes came running over to her. "He's running away! Get him! Get him!" She cheered._

_"Here..."Mercedes handed a water gun to her. "Help me get him!" She laughed as they ran after Sam around the yard shooting at each other. "Sam... watch my hair! You're wetting my hair!" She screamed as she tried to block his sprays._

_"You turned my daughter against me!" He shouted as he tried to spray them both. Sarah sprayed and stood behind Mercedes as she blocked his sprays._

_"It's girls versus boys, daddy!" Sarah shouted as she giggled. Sam ran out of water and threw his water gun down and charged after them as they screamed and turned away. "Mommy, he's gonna get us!"_

_"Sarah! Come here!" Mercedes picked her up and ran into the house which looked nothing like the one she currently owned and paused._

_"Caught you!" Sam said hugging Mercedes from the back with his wet body. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing her serious gaze. "Don't worry I'll mop the floor."_

_"Whose house is this?" She asked. He looked at her as if she was crazy and smiled. "Is this our house?" She looked back out the door and noticed Penny looking in from outside. She walked over with Sarah still in her arms as Penny reached out for Sarah. Instead of going to her mother Sarah looked between the two and then placed her head back on her shoulder._

_"You took my baby and my husband from me!" Penny said crying._

Mercedes woke out of her sleep and looked at the time again. It was 3 in the morning. This had got to be the longest night of her life. Her guilty conscience was getting the best of her. She looked over at Sam as he was right back to the same position he was earlier. She smiled then got out of bed and went to relieve herself in the bathroom. She wished she could call Tina at this moment because she really needed to talk about all of this, but after the Brody situation Tina was not around much. She didn't even bring Zoey around as usual for her to watch, so Mercedes decided to give her some space.

"Mommy... daddy?" Mercedes heard as she washed her hands. She knew she wasn't dreaming when she heard it again. She walked out to the living room and noticed Sarah searching. "Mommy?" Mercedes held her breath remembering the dream.

"No baby... it's Ms. Jones!" She replied softly stepping closer to the little girl. Sarah looked up at her and stretched her arms out. Mercedes smiled and lifted her. "Come on, let me take you back to bed." Sarah clenched tightly to Mercedes as she walked to Zoey's room. "Might as well call it Sarah's room now." Mercedes thought to herself.

"Can you sing Hero again, please?" She requested. Mercedes smiled and walked over to the rocking chair and allowed Sarah to get comfortable.

"There's a hero... if you look inside your heart... you don't have to be afraid of what you are..."Mercedes sang as she rocked. "There's an answer... if you reach into your soul... and the sorrow that you know... will melt away..." And then Sarah started to sing shocking Mercedes with a beautiful voice.

"And then a hero comes along... "Mercedes smiled and sang along. "...with the strength to carry on... and you cast your fears aside... and you know you can survive..." Sarah stopped singing and just stared at Mercedes as she sang.

"So when you feel like hope is gone..." Mercedes pointed to Sarah's heart. "Look inside you and be strong... and you'll finally see the truth... that hero lies in you..."

"Can I call you mommy... instead of Ms. Jones?" Sarah asked causing Mercedes to stop. Her heart started beating fast as she thought about Penny. Last thing she wanted to do was take away her child from her.

"Um... I don't know... you already have a mommy so..."

"I can have two mommies, right?" She asked innocently. "Brianna has two mommies!" She reminded Mercedes. Brianna was another student in her class whose parents were lesbians. Who was she to say that it wasn't possible when she had proof like that.

"You're right... maybe this is something you should talk to your dad about and see what he says, okay?" She replied. Sarah frowned then nodded as Mercedes got up and places her in bed tucking her in.

"I think you're going to be a great mommy." Sarah stated before falling asleep. Mercedes felt the tears forming in her eyes as she heard her words repeat in her head. Many have said that to Mercedes before, especially Tina since she was so good with kids. But hearing Sarah say it meant way much more and it hurt just the same. She knew she'd never have the chance of being someone's real mother.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mercedes was the first to wake up and shower. She wrote Sam up and then went to wake up Sarah so that she'd get ready for school. She laid out the outfit she bought her on the bed and then went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Usually she'd just have a muffin and coffee but having Sam and Sarah there motivated her to make something special. She made cinnamon French toast l, eggs and turkey bacon and set it on the table just as Sam came walking out. He walked up and kissed her smiling as he sat to eat.<p>

"Let me check on Sarah." She said walking into the room. Sarah was busy twirling in her outfit and posing. "Little girl you don't have time for that, breakfast is ready!" Mercedes said smiling. Sarah giggled and ran out to sit next to her dad.

"Thanks to you... I have to rush home and change." He said frowning at Sarah. She laughed at him as she ate then paused looking between the two suspiciously.

"Where did you sleep, daddy?" She asked.

"On the couch!" They both replied quickly. She looked at them and smiled going back to her food. Mercedes looked over at Sam and shook her head as she sipped on her coffee.

"Well... Sarah... you're going to have to get a ride to school from Ms. Jones today so I can go home and changed for work." He said getting up and grabbing his plate and cup.

"Are we sleeping over again tonight? I think we should just move here!" Sarah said as if it was nothing. Sam paused and looked at Mercedes as she closed her eyes and raised her hand up.

"Don't look at me!" She continued to eat as he shook his head and walked to the kitchen. "You're something else!"

"I'm Sarah!" She replied innocently causing Mercedes to laugh. She grabbed her plate to put in the kitchen and bumped into Sam heading back. He bent down and kissed her. "Bye daddy, have a good day at work!" She said before running to the kitchen. Sam smiled and walked over to Mercedes kissing her.

"I'll talk to her, I promise!"

"Alright!" She smiled and kissed him again. Sarah came running back and grabbed her back pack and looked at the two.

"I'm ready!"

"Alright... well see you two later!" He walked back to Sarah lifted her up and kissed her again. "You and I need to talk later, okay!" Sarah looked over at Mercedes and then back at her dad and smiled.

"Okay!" He placed her down and walked out the door. Mercedes looked over at Sarah and shook her head as she grabbed her plate and purse and walked to the kitchen and then it the door holding her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

*****hello again... Welcome to my obsession lol... I really enjoyed reading yalls reviews. I gave shout outs last chap so how about another one:**

**Samcedes85 & jujube58- yes Sarah don't play lol... Llucas calling u out again lol ... Amberrileyfan Sam should definitely move in lol... Greyschick teach me how to write samcex I need help... Dayjavoo I know I see you on tumblr ;) ... Haitianm sakpase from a fellow Haitian herself :D**

**Sadhappy- Tina is back in this chap girl**

**If I didn't shout you out it's not because I don't love ur review cuz I really do. Anyway next chapter I think is Thanksgiving week. So many guest appearances.**

* * *

><p>Sam and Mercedes were going on almost three weeks of being together. Sam felt like a new man ever since he finally had the courage to make his move on her. Granted, if it hadn't been for Sarah he would have never gotten this far. He'd still be at home crying over a woman that left him for a kid. The next day after he and Mercedes had sex Artie immediately knew. He claimed he could smell the new man in him. Santana on the other hand made jokes about him finally able to get it up. All of it was worth it when he came to pick Sarah up and saw her smiling with Mercedes. They would alternate between sleeping at her house and his so he had to explain his relationship with Mercedes to her. And finally sat down and had the talk with Sarah preparing for the return of her mother and about being with Mercedes. The conversation didn't exactly go as he planned but he tried to answer all of her questions the best way he could.<p>

"So... when mommy gets out of jail are you going to get remarried?" She asked innocently. He wasn't sure how to answer this without making her feel as if he lied about always loving her mom.

"No... not exactly... remember I told you mommy has a new life now." She looked at him and nodded. "And I'm with Mercedes now." He watched her face light up at the mentioning of Mercedes.

"Can I call her mommy?" She asked shocking him. He didn't know how to answer that as well. What if Mercedes didn't want to be called mommy? What if she called her mommy at school? How would this make Penny feel? She's bound to be around the both of them.

"I honestly don't know yet, Sarah! Mercedes is still your teacher and at school you might confuse your classmates calling her that." Sarah frowned then smiled as if she had an idea.

"What if I only called her that at home?" She asked. Sam raised them how relentless his daughter was. She was determined to find a way out of it.

"Let's just hold off on that, okay?" He said and she frowned again. "But... guess what?" He asked hoping to change her mood. "You get to see your mom soon!" Sam said smiling. Sarah gave him a small smile.

"When?"

"Soon... I don't know exactly but soon."

That was a week ago and he was sure that Sarah had forgotten that conversation already, because he came over and heard her calling Mercedes something other then Ms. Jones. He walked in and heard her screaming 'Man Mer'. And Mercedes was responding to it when she saw him looking at her confused she explained.

"I know... one of the kids in my class has two moms and one is French so she calls one... Mommy and the other 'ma mere'..." She explained as Sam looked at his daughter. She smiled from ear to ear as if she was happy to find a loop hole.

"Her name is Mercedes...so I add ma and mer together." Sarah exclaimed clapping. Sam looked over at Mercedes, who shrugged and smiled.

"I actually like it!" Mercedes said.

"See daddy...MaMer likes it!" So from that moment on she continued to call Mercedes that and some times Sam would playfully call Mercedes that as well.

At work today everyone was preparing to either leave for the holiday week or preparing to work from home. He wanted to work from home but hadn't found the courage to ask Santana yet. He needed her in a good mood first.

"So... I'm not sure if I'm bringing Kitty to the Thanksgiving dinner yet." Artie said rolling into his office. Sam looked up and shook his head. He knew this was coming. "She's a bit of a bitch! Why didn't you warn me about her attitude?"

"Uhhh everybody told you about her attitude but you said you like em feisty, remember?" Sam laughed as Artie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... well I've been talking to this new chick I met at breadstix... while I was on a date with Kitty." Artie smiled. "She slipped me her number and I'm thinking I might be feeling her."

"Artie...I don't know what to even say to that!" Sam shook his head. "I'll just tell Mercedes you're bringing a mystery date!"

"Or I can come solo and leave with your woman!"

"Right!" Sam said laughing as Santana walked in. Just what he needed for her to come in and find him socializing.

"I swear, you two are always together! If I didn't know better I'd say you two were a couple!" Santana said glaring at them.

"Santana, he literally just walked in here before you did!"

"That's offensive Sam, as you can see... he clearly can't walk!" She pointed to Artie's wheels. Sam shot Artie an apologetic look.

"You know I didn't mean anything by that..."

"It's cool, Sam!" Artie replied side eyeing Santana. Sam knew that he wouldn't be allowed to work from home from the look on her face at the moment. She was mad about something and he was going to be the person she lashes out on.

"Speaking of what's not cool..." She started. "The fact that I'm living the life that most people older than me wished they could live but yet on thanksgiving I'm going to be alone!" She walked over to one of Sam's seats and plopped down crossing her legs.

"What about Brittany?" Sam asked looking over to Artie. Artie shrugged and looked over to Santana as she rolled her eyes at them.

"She spending it with Lord Tubbington and her Mom."

"Isn't that her... cat?" Artie asked looking completely confused. Santana got up and threw her hands up.

"Look... all I know is if I'm going to be here you're both going to be here! I'm canceling this godforsaken holiday! No one will leave here early or work from home!"

"Why don't you spend with me and Artie, Mercedes will be cooking." He offered before he could think. Artie shook his head no as Santana turned to face Sam and smiled.

"Hmmm... and I've tasted some of her cooking. She's actually good!" She added looking at Sam. "Yeah I ate some of your lunch one day 'cause I forgot mine!" She shrugged.

"What?"

"Alright... you all can work from home! Tell Mercedes I don't eat swine!" She added before sauntering off. Artie looked at Sam and laughed.

"Mercedes is going to kill you!" He said before rolling out of Sam's office. Sam started packing up his things when his cell phone rang.

"Sam Evans."

"Hi Sam... It's Penny!" Sam paused. "I... I'm finally out!" She said laughing nervously. "Um... I know you're probably busy but I was wondering if you could bring Sarah to see me."

* * *

><p>Mercedes had finally called her mother to confirm her coming over for thanksgiving when she noticed how quiet Sarah was. Her and Sarah had been busy preparing the house since they got home from school, that she needed a nap. Mercedes walked in to find she had fallen asleep on a drawing she'd made. She placed the phone phone down and picked Sarah up putting her in the bed when she heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Coming! Hold your horses!" She shouted as she closed the bedroom door and tab to the front door. She peeked thru the peephole to see Tina holding Zoey and looking around as if she was being stalked. "Tina, are you okay?" She asked opening the door as Tina rushed in handing her Zoey.

"No... I'm not... I need you to watch Zoey for me for two days." She said as she turned back and came back with the stroller and baby bag.

"Wait... hold on Tina! What's going on?" She asked closing the door behind her. Tina turned around and started crying.

"It's Brody!" She said. Mercedes rolled her eyes as she couldn't believe Tina was crying over him again. "I know... I know... I love him, okay!"

"Tina..."

"And we're going to have another baby! We were supposed to be working things out and getting back together!" She confessed. Mercedes paused in shock. "He doesn't know about it yet but..." She started crying again. "I called to tell him and he said he was on his way to freaking New York to spend freaking time with..." She started breathing heavy.

"Calm down!" Mercedes said making her sit as she held Zoey. Zoey looked at her mother and started to cry as well. Tina looked at her and calmly stood up.

"I'm going after Brody and I'll be back for Thanksgiving with him!" She said walking towards the door. "Just watch Zoey for me, please!" She opened the door just as Sam was about to knock.

"Tina... just let him go!" She pleaded with her friend but Tina shook her head and smiled dryly at Sam and got in her car and drove off.

"What's going on?" Sam stopped when he saw Zoey and gave her a lopsided grin. "So I guess she's leaving you with Zoey again, huh?" Mercedes rolled her eyes at him as he closed the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just seems like she doesn't really want to be a mom." Sam replied as he kissed her on the lips. "I don't see why tho... this baby is adorable!" He said taking the baby from Mercedes.

"That is not true! She loves Zoey!" Mercedes responded. She was worried about what Tina was going to do. She would hate for her to spend the holiday in jail but when she was on a mission you couldn't stop her.

"Mercedes, you have this baby more than she does! She comes here and drops her kid then leaves! Mainly to run after a guy!"

"You don't know what she's going thru, Sam!" Mercedes said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Right... I don't...I just don't see why you're friends with her to be honest." Sam followed her and continued to play with Zoey.

"She's been there for me when no one else was. We've been there for each other."

"It just seems like you're there more for her than the other way around." Sam added walking out to put Zoey in the playpen. Mercedes was starting to get upset with Sam even though what he said made sense. All the troubles Tina had ever helped Mercedes out of were mainly because she put them there. But Mercedes was loyal to her friend and she'd always be there for her.

"She's like my sister, Sam! She needs me right now!" Mercedes replied as Sam walked back in and looked at her. He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"I'm sorry... I'm not trying to upset you! I just don't want to see anyone take advantage of you, that's all." Mercedes smiled and kissed him back. "Anyway, I actually needed to talk to you about something." He said pulling away and leaning on the counter. "Where's Sarah?"

"She's sleeping... she drew a new picture by the way." Mercedes smiled showing the family portrait Sarah drew.

"Why did she make me so tall?" Sam said as he laughed at how Linky she made him. Mercedes shrugged and took the picture back from him placing it on the fridge.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well it's about Thanksgiving dinner..."he looked at her as she raised her brow. "I actually invited my boss to dinner." He winced in preparation of her blowing up.

"The mean bully that keeps messing with my baby at work?" She joked. He smiled and nodded sighing as she continued to laugh. "Look, the way thanksgiving is looking right now I expect so many more surprises."she walked to the living room and sat as he followed.

"Artie is bringing a mystery girl and..." He paused and sat next to her. "Penny got out today. And she wants Sarah to spend the holiday with her parents in Dayton." Mercedes tried to not show the look of panic in her eyes but she knew it showed. Sarah had made so many plans to help on that day and deep down Mercedes was looking forward to it.

"Well... I'm sure Sarah will be happy!"

"I haven't said yes yet... because of... you know..." He didn't want to say it. "She's not allowed to be alone with Sarah. So her parents will be supervising her."

"I understand!"

"Like I said I haven't decided yet...I still need to talk to Sarah about it all and see how it goes." He held her hand and gave her a nervous smile.

"Like I said I expect so many more surprises!" Mercedes replied as she thought about that dream. Last thing she wanted to do was keep a child away from its mother.


	11. Chapter 11

*****Alright...I know I said I wouldn't post til friday but in honor of Amber being back in the studio and on SET and her Christmas concert which I guessed lol I am posting the Pre-dinner chapter. Next Chapter is the Dinner Chapter...thanksgiving was going to be all one but I decided to split it in three. Pre-dinner, dinner, and the aftermath. I hope you all enjoy. Oh and you get to meet two new characters in this chapter...well kinda three...let me know what you think of them.**

*****Shout out moment though...cuz yall left some lenghthy comments. lol...thanks to LLUCAS0814 thanks for reminding me about Child services...I do read reviews and implement changes where I see it is necessary. ISSYB...I enjoyed ur essay... Kayah16 I know it was hard leaving a review 3... Cherica u made me laugh...and you got ur wish...Sam listens to u...and for the guest who wanted to know why she gets to see her child...because sex offenders do get visitation. anyway I loved all of your reviews even if I didn't shout you out. Thanksgiving will be posted tomorrow...thursday get it? no...okay..read on*****

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up with Sam's arms wrapped around her mid-section. She looked over at the time realizing she needed to be up and getting things ready. Her mother was due to arrive in the next few hours and the last thing she needed was to give her mother something to critique. She did a silent prayer for the holiday week, praying for a peaceful dinner. Even though deep down she knew that was asking for a miracle. She was going to have her mother, Tina and Sam's boss there and his coworker bringing a date, not to mention Sam going to see Penny. She prayed that when Sam took Sarah to see Penny that nothing would change between them. She rolled over and looked at Sam as he slept with his lips slightly parted and his blonde hair covering his left eye. She was used to having them around and wasn't ready for any of that to change. Looking over at the time again she sighs and tries to get up but Sam pulls her back to him.<p>

"Where are you going?" he mumbles still holding on to her. She smiles loving that he can always sense when she was no longer in his arms.

"I have to get things ready…you know my mom is on the way here! She'll be here in a few hours and I gotta get things ready!" She explains as she tries to pry herself away.

"Is the sun even up yet, Mercedes?" he groans with his eyes still closed as he held her.

"No not yet!"

"I know something that is up though." He smiles at her with his eyes still closed he grabs her hand and puts it on his crotch, then looks at her and smiles harder.

"You are so nasty!" she laughs as he rolls on top of her and grabs a condom from the night stand. She giggles as he kisses her neck and rummage through the drawer to find the condom.

"Hey I gotta get some before your mom comes and cock blocks me!" he replies finally finding a condom. Mercedes had to agree with him there because there was no way she'd have sex with her mom anywhere in the house. "I'll make this quick." He says smiling as he pulls her top over her head exposing her breast.

"You know you never make it quick…you seem to always take your time!" she replied as he began to suck on her right nipple. He grabbed her breast with both his hands and continued to suck and nibble on it. "Hey…you do know I have two tits right…this one over here is getting neglected." Mercedes said grabbing her left breast.

"Oh…is Mindy lonely?" he asked smiling her as slowly dragged his tongue across her left nipple.

"Mindy?"

"Yup…I named them. This is Mindy." He then dragged his tongue over to the right breast and sucked on the nipple again. "…and this is Cindy!" Mercedes giggled as he pushed them together. "My favorite twins." He continued to suck and nibble on both as Mercedes enjoyed the feel of him grinding on her crotch. He took the condom and ripped it open, placing it on before guiding himself inside of her.

"Oh…God…Sam!" she exclaimed as he entered her. He smiled down at her as she reached to push him in deeper.

"I love when you call me God Sam!" he smiles as he begins to slow stroke her. She looks up at him under her lashes with her eyes slightly parted and bites her bottom lip. "I love…" she looks at him and smiles as he paused and stared into her eyes. "…the way you're looking at me right now!" he placed his head in the crook of her neck as she held on to him wondering if that was what he intended to say. They didn't say another word to each other and lay back quietly when he returned from flushing the condom away. She wanted to ask him but by the time she got the courage to he had fallen asleep, so she instead got up and started with her day.

The way he looked into her eyes played over and over in her head as she showered. It played over and over as she cleaned and put things away to make room for guest. Then she went to the kitchen to prepare Zoey's baby food before she woke. Normally Tina would just feed her store bought baby food but Mercedes always made her food from scratch right from her blender. As the blender pureed the baby food Sarah came out rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, MaMer!" Sarah smiled and hugged her. Mercedes looked down and smiled at the little girl and turned off the blender.

"Morning beautiful!" she replied as she stirred the baby food then walked over to pick up Zoey who woke up from all the commotion. "Morning Zoey!"

"Can I help feed the baby?" Sarah asked bouncing around. "I know how to do it!" Mercedes eyed the child and smiled.

"Yes…you can but first you need to go wash up!" Sarah smiled and ran to the bathroom. Mercedes placed Zoey in her walker then walked over to the kitchen to pour out the baby food in a dish. She pulled her phone out to check the time and also noticed no phone call from Tina yet. She prayed she didn't go do something stupid running behind Brody.

"I'm done!" Sarah said running out.

"Okay…well sit right here." Mercedes instructed placing a chair in front of the high chair. Then she grabbed Zoey and placed her into strapping her in. "Now…be careful she can be feisty! I gotta start with our breakfast." She replied walking back to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"What kind of baby food is this?" Sarah asked as she looked at the mush. "It smells good!"

"It's mango banana surprise!" Mercedes responded laughing as she heard Sam singing horribly in the bathroom as she walked back to the living room. "The surprise is that I added carrots and sweet potatoes to the baby food." She whispered. "Gotta have your veggies!" Sarah laughed and started to do airplane sounds as she zoomed the food to Zoey's opened mouth.

"She likes it!" she states with surprise as Mercedes watched on and smiled. "MaMer, are you going to adopt Zoey and make her my baby sister?" Sarah asked shocking Mercedes. She wasn't sure how to answer that question since Sarah wasn't exactly her daughter and Zoey already had a mother.

"Well look at it like this…" she smiled. "Zoey is my god daughter so she can be like your god sister!" Sarah smiled and nodded at the response then fell quiet. "MaMer?"

"What's up?" Mercedes asked sitting next to her as she starting setting the table up for breakfast.

"Daddy says I'm going to see my mom today." She replied sadly.

"Yeah, it's just for a few hours and then you will be back to help me prepare for thanksgiving like you wanted." Mercedes added trying to see why she seemed sad. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah I guess so." She replied placing more food in Zoey's mouth.

"It's okay to be happy…remember she's the same mother that used to read you bed time stories, right?" Mercedes reminded her. Sarah looked up at her and nodded smiling just as Mercedes heard a car pull up. "Let me go see who that is." She runs to the door and opens it to see her mother coming up the steps. "Mom!"

"Can you believe it's already this cold outside?" Mama Jones stated pulling her daughter in for a hug. "Good to see you…now where's that man of yours?" she asked looking over Mercedes shoulder.

"Is that Mama Jones?" Sam asked as he came running out of the room his hair still wet. She pushes Mercedes aside and pulls Sam in for a hug. Mercedes was shocked because this was their first time meeting and her mom usually never liked any guy she dated.

"Young man, are you trying to get sick…it's cold out here!" she says pulling her luggage in and closing the door.

"Lemme get that for you!" Sam said taking the luggage as Mercedes looked on in shock. When her mother met Blaine she told him point blank that she didn't like him with the first ten minutes of meeting him. And here she was trying to make sure Sam didn't get sick.

"So I see you're still being Zoey's active mother, huh?" Her mother asked when she noticed Zoey in the high chair. "Is this the precious Sarah that I've heard so much about?" she asked looking at the smiling face of the seven years old. "Look at you, feeding a baby when you're a baby yourself! You're more a mother than Zoey's mom ever was!"

"Mom!"

"I like you already!" Sam smiled as Mercedes poked him. "What? Your mom speaks the truth!" Sam gave her mom a side hug as Mercedes glared at him.

"Quit glaring at the poor man! If you didn't want the truth you shouldn't have invited me. I could have gone to your brother Marcus' house and eat his wife's nasty cooking but he invited your dad so…you know I'm not welcomed there!" Mercedes mom walked into the kitchen and started checking on breakfast.

"Mom…you're a guest…I got this." She said moving her mother out of the kitchen. "Plus, you hate Bree so there's no way you'd have gone to Marcus house!"

"Damn right…she gave me a bunch of bad ass grandkids!" she looked at Sam as he watched in amusement. Sarah's eyes were wide open as she listened to Mama Jones tell Sam stories of her bad ass grand kids. "But y'all got these sweet babies here. I'd rather be here where there's no drama!" Sam looked over at Mercedes as she turned swiftly into the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Sam asked wrapping his arms around Mercedes. She turned to face him placing her head on his chest.

"She said no drama…this place is going to be a crime scene tomorrow." She laughed nervously. She knew for a fact that her mom and Tina would get into it. Her mother never held her tongue for nobody.

"No it won't…everything is going to go great." He said tilting her chin up to him. "And I will be back later on to help you get everything started! We won't be gone long!" he kissed her softly before grabbing some of the food from her.

"So…it's just going to be you and Sarah with Penny?" she asked nervously.

"Uh no there's going to be Child services supervisor there." He replied looking at Mercedes and noticing a change in her mood. "I'm only taking her so she could see her mother. That's all!"

"I know…I was just wondering." Mercedes replied before walking back out to the dining room where Sarah was showing Mama Jones her drawings. They sat and ate then Mercedes got Sarah ready to go meet her mother. After they were done Sam left with Sarah back to his place to wait for the arrival of Penny and the Child Services representative.

"So he's going to see his ex-wife?" Mama Jones asked as she took a sip of her coffee and looked at Mercedes. "The pedophile?"

"Sarah still needs to have a relationship with her, mom!" Mercedes replied. She really didn't want to have this conversation but she knew her mom wouldn't leave it alone.

"She's a pedophile…her rights as a mother should have been revoked!"

"Mom…she's still Sarah's mother." Mercedes defended. Her mother rolled her eyes and looked at Zoey then back at Mercedes.

"It seems like the wrong people are becoming mothers while the ones who deserve it are left taking care of them." She sipped her coffee again as Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying every time I talk to you I hear Zoey in the background crying. Does Tina ever have her?"

"Yes she has her mom." Mercedes replied rolling her eyes. Mama Jones never liked Tina from the day she met her. Usually it was because Tina got Mercedes in so much trouble during the school years. After a while she just accepted that Mercedes was never going to stop being friends with Tina, no matter what she did to her.

"Check yourself before you wreck yourself with all that attitude you're swinging my way." Mama Jones responded. Mercedes couldn't contain the laughter when she heard her mom say it. "Yeah I'm hip I know hip hop. I keep up with the times."

"Mom…that was from like the 80's…no one says that anymore!"

"Maybe you don't…'cause you ain't hip! Busy being everybody's mommy and superman." Her mother replied. "Look…I'm not trying to be hurtful…I'm just tired of you being used especially by Tina! You don't have to save everybody Mercedes, some people don't want to be saved." Mercedes nodded as she heard the exact same speech from Sam. Was Tina really taking advantage of her like everyone thinks? As Mercedes thought about it she received a call from Sam explaining that they were going to be later back because Penny was running late. She decided to start preparing for tomorrow with her mom to keep her mind off of things and to keep her mom out of her head with negativity til Sam returned.

* * *

><p>Sam and Sarah sat patiently waiting on Penny to arrive. After he called Mercedes to inform her of the delay he felt a bit nervous. She sounded a bit worried about him saying that he would be late, not to mention her asking if they'd be alone. He was never a cheater and didn't see it happening now. He still cared about Penny but his feelings for Mercedes had grown in the past weeks. He almost slipped and said he loved that morning, but he held back. He was afraid that it was all too soon. Everything was just happening so quick with them and he didn't want to rush it. Finally after an hour of waiting Penny arrived with the child service representative.<p>

"Hello, Mr. Evans my name is a Shelby Corcoran. I will be supervising Penny's visits with Sarah from here on out. "

"Nice to meet you! This is Sarah!" he said as Sarah hid behind him shyly. He looked over at his ex wife, and smiled as they entered. She definitely looked different. She ran to hug Sarah but Shelby held her back.

"Sorry, Penny…you can only touch her if her father gives you consent and if Sarah feels comfortable hugging you." Sam was in shock and the look on Penny's face showed she was in shock as well and hurt at the same time.

"That's my daughter!"

"I understand…"she replied placing a hand on Penny's shoulder. "Sarah, can you wait in your room while the adults have a chat?" Shelby bent down and asked. Sarah looked to her dad and waited on his nod before leaving. "Let's go over the rules really quick, okay. " Shelby smiled as they sat on the table and listened to her read the rules. "No whispering to the child. No offensive words or sexual gestures. You will absolutely no contact with the child's genitals, breast and or buttocks…and the same vice versa." Penny and Sam both made faces as they listened each rule sounding cruder than the next. "No carrying or placing the child on your lap. No hugging without parental consent from guardian with full custody. No petting and you may not escort child to the restrooms."

"These rules are awful…I would never do that to my child."

"These are the rules, Mrs. Evans."

"Owen…I go by Owen now." She replied softly as she looked over at Sam. Sam shook his head and looked at his watch wondering how much longer he had to be there. They wouldn't be dealing with this craziness if she hadn't fallen in love with the teenage gardener. Now she had to deal with the consequences.

"My apologies, Ms. Owen, let's get started!" Shelby nodded to Sam as he got up and went to get Sarah. "Sarah…if you want… you can hug your mother…okay?" Sarah looked at her then at her dad before walking over to Penny. She eyed Penny for a minute then smiled shyly before waving to her.

"Hi mommy!" she said softly and hugged her. Penny held on to Sarah and cried hugging her tightly. Sam and Shelby watched as Sarah gave her mother a pat on the back. "Don't cry!"

"You look so pretty! Who did your hair?" she asked touching her pigtails.

"MaMer did it! She bought me this dress too!" Sarah said smiling brightly for the first time. Sam smiled as he watched her brag about Mercedes teaching her things. "After school she showed me how to cook and how to tie my hair all pretty before I sleep."

"Oh sounds like a really nice baby sitter!" Penny replied assuming it was just someone that was helping Sam. He could have corrected her but instead he just looked at his watch. "So for thanksgiving…"

"Yeah…I can't do thanksgiving." Sam cut her off. She looked at Sam then at Shelby and frowned. "We already have plans."

"Oh…okay…well maybe next year then."

"Well…times up and I actually have to get back to Dayton with you before heading home and starting my own thanksgiving cooking." Shelby smiled as she stood and extended her hand to Sam. "It was a pleasure meeting you and your lovely daughter and we'll be in touch for the next visit."

"Thank you…likewise!" he shook her hand and looked at his watch again as Penny hugged Sarah one last time before they left.


	12. Chapter 12

*****Alright folks...this is the Thanksgiving Dinner part 1...I had to cut it in half because it is kinda long (for me) lol. Anyway this chapter has everybody in it except Penny...she'll come later. I tried to update this before HTGAWM started but if you follow me on TUMBLR u know I've been procastinating all day. Hope you like the first part of the dinner...when I update the second part as soon as I can.**

**SHOUT OUT- Dajavoo & ZINI, JUJUBEE, samcedes85...I see yall Team Mama Jones lol...ISSY mindy &cindy lol... Sunichii...I see you... **

**cinnamondiva-I shouted u out on Tumblr cuz ur review really made me smile..idk about HBO but hey that would be cool...**

**Anywho...I know yall came for the drama so here it goes...*****

* * *

><p>Tina sat in her car and watched as Brody held Rachel's hand escorting her inside of a diner. They smiled at each other as if they didn't have a care in the world. She'd been trying to reach him for the past few days but he never answered her calls. She needed to let him know about this pregnancy. The sooner he knew the better things would be for her and him. She really just wanted to be with him again and not share him with Rachel freaking Berry. She shook her head as she pulled out her cellphone to log into his facebook page.<p>

Brody was like most men, simple. He started changing his password right after they divorced because Tina kept snooping and found messages that made her suspect he was cheating. Tina was like most women, very good at finding out passwords. The FBI ain't got shit on a woman on a mission. She never found what she was looking for though and he denied ever cheating eventually they divorced. The night it all started was a few weeks after Blaine and Mercedes broke up. Brody had left town and told her he'd be in New York with Blaine. She suspected he was lying and looked through every message on his Facebook, crying and drinking at the same time.

She shook her head as she remembered how she felt that day, so alone and neglected. She wiped away a tear as she remembered going over to the door after hearing a knock. She held her drink in her hand and stammered over to the door. Her head hurting and her heart broken. She felt lost and alone like always.

"Brody, if that's you…you better have a good excuse…" she stopped when she saw it was Blaine instead. "Oh hell no…I definitely don't want to see you right now!" she said pushing the door close. He stopped the door with his foot and walked in shaking his head at her. "Get out of my house! You broke my best friend's heart!" Tina shouted and threw her glass at him. Blaine ducked and closed the door behind him.

"Tina…what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You heard me! Get out of my house!" she yelled. "Why aren't you in New York with my cheating husband?" she asked noticing he was not leaving. Blaine smiled at her and walked over to pour them both a drink. "What are you doing?"

"Blaine told me to come check on you. You look like you could use a drinking partner." He replied and handed her the drink. "He's not cheating on you, trust me! He would never do that!" Blaine replied before taking a sip of his own drink.

Tina remembered eyeing him suspiciously and then them talking for hours. She shook her head trying to forget that night. She couldn't forget that night ever because she found out she was pregnant and Blaine denied and refused to help her get an abortion.

"You know I can't have children or else Mercedes would have had babies by now, so find yourself another flunky!" Blaine said to her. Tina remembered panicking and not knowing what to do so she told Brody that she was pregnant by him and wanted an abortion because she knew he was cheating on her.

She wiped another tear as she realized how badly she messed up. She knew Mercedes would have helped her but how was she to explain what happened? So instead she hid the truth from them. It hurt her to see Mercedes cry because she couldn't have a baby and the one night she lost her senses she sleeps with Blaine and gets pregnant. She looked down at her tummy and rubbed what was probably too small to rub, but it was finally Brody's baby. She knew if he ever found Zoey wasn't his she'd at least have him in her life for the new baby. She smiled and picked up the phone to call Brody again, when he didn't respond she logged on to his page and sent Rachel a very long message. She confessed to sleeping with Brody and hit sent before driving away. If she couldn't get him to answer his phone she was going to make her get him to call.

* * *

><p>"Oh my…food smells awesome in here, ladies!" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen holding Zoey. Mama Jones looked over at him and smiled. "How many pounds do you think I can gain from just half of this?"<p>

"Boy…this is Thanksgiving…we don't worry about those things til the new years resolutions start springing out!" Mama Jones stated as Sam looked at Mercedes and laughed. "What have I always told you, Mercedes?"

"Just call whatever you're eating Diet something and it automatically loses calories." Mercedes replied rolling her eyes and look at an amused Sam.

"What? That doesn't even…"

"Boy…don't argue with me! If the food manufacturers can put the word "DIET" in front of things and people continue to buy it like it really is diet…why can't we do the same? Diet turkey, diet ham, diet potato salad…" Sam and Mercedes were laughing so hard as they listened to her list. "Diet sweet potato pie and diet chitterlings!"

"Oh no Mama Jones…I know for a fact that cannot be diet!" Sam smiled looking between Mercedes and her mom. "Mercedes, you don't believe this, do you?" Mercedes closed her eyes and stifled a laugh as she shook her head.

"Are you trying to put my child against me?" Mama Jones asked Sam. "I have been doing this since the 80's and I haven't gained a pound!" she said proudly.

"You also exercise…and stay active…and you don't eat like this year round, Mama!" Mercedes added as Sam nodded.

"Oh…so you two are tag teaming on me now?" she asked just as Mercedes phone rang. Mercedes laughed and walked away to answer the phone as Sam and her mother continued to debate about dieting. "Oh just 'cause you got washboard abs and all that muscle…wait…what was I trying to say again?" Mercedes heard her mother say as Sam laughed.

"Mercedes…hey…" Tina said.

"Tina…I can't believe you…when are you coming back? You know you have a daughter… Zoey…remember?" Mercedes reminded her. She looked over and saw Sarah looking at her so she decided to move the conversation to her bedroom.

"Yeah…I know and I am sorry! I just really needed to tell Brody about the baby so that he would leave Rachel and come back home, you know!" Mercedes shook her head and paced the floor as she listened to her best friend lose her mind once again over Brody.

"Tina…you really gotta let him go! He's going to be there for you and the new baby no matter what, just like he is with Zoey. He loves his kids!" Tina fell quiet as Mercedes tried to talk some sense into her. Mercedes knew she wouldn't listen though. "So when are you coming back?"

"On my way back, I should be there shortly! I left after I told Brody about the baby." She replied. Mercedes wanted to pry but felt she just needed Tina back in Ohio as soon as possible so that she can take care of her child.

"Alright, we'll talk when you get here. My mom is here and we're expecting more to arrive so I gotta get back to cooking."

"Oh…I guess I'll see her when I get there." Tina said. Mercedes knew they never got along and prayed for this one time that they would set their differences aside and enjoy the holiday.

"Yeah…drive safe now!" she replied before they hung up.

"Sam...my man..." Artie said when he arrived to Mercedes house. Mercedes stood next to Sam shyly as she watched the two of them interact waiting on him to kindly introduce her to the guy she's heard so much about. "So this must be the beautiful, Mercedes?"

"Yeah...Artie...Mercedes..."Sam pointed between the two. "Mercedes this is Artie!"

"I have heard so much about you, Artie." she said shaking his hand. Artie took his time checking her out from head to toe.

"Oh really? Did he tell you that I planned on stealing you away from him the moment he slips?" Artie flirted. Mercedes blushed and looked over at Sam as he glared at Artie.

"No he didn't...but he did say you were bringing a date." Mercedes said as she looked to see if someone was behind him. "But I see that you are here alone...or is your date on the way?"

"Yeah what happened to your friend?"

"I decided to come solo just in case I really do need to take your woman!" Artie threatened with a smile. Sam pulled Mercedes closer to him and pretended to close the front door but Mercedes playfully swatted him away.

"Come in Artie!" She moved aside and allowed him to roll in. "Sam, what's wrong with you? You know that he's just playing with you."she laughed. He side eyed her and sighed.

"You don't know him like I know him." Sam said shaking his head as he closed the door behind them. "Let me go introduce him because he looks like he's trying to mack on your mother right now." Sam said as he looked over to where Artie was definitely trying to smooth talk Mama Jones. "Hey Artie...slow down pal!" Sam walked over to them just as someone else knocked on the door. Mercedes turned to answer it looking at the time. She was happy everyone was arriving on time and she was praying that was Tina at the door.

"Hi... you must be Mercedes, I'm Santana Lopez!" she stated once she opened the door. Mercedes was shocked to see how pretty and young she actually was, this was something Sam never mentioned when he told her of this woman. And she definitely dressed as if she was coming to find her a man, in a skin tight short red dress that clung to her body. Her long jet black hair fell to the middle of her back. Sam had told her that Santana was actually a lesbian so she knew she had nothing to worry about. Mercedes extended her hand to shake when Santana took off her coat and handed it to her stepping inside instead.

"Yes...umm...nice to meet you, Santana! Everyone's in the living room...dinner should be ready in a few minutes." Mercedes pointed her in the direction of the living room and closed the door placing her coat in the closet.

"MaMer..."Sarah came running and paused when she noticed Santana. She eyed her then waved shyly. "Hi..."

"Awww, don't you look adorable in your festive dress!" Santana said pinching Sarah's cheeks. Mercedes had dressed her up in a pretty yellow dress just the way her Mama Jones used to dress her for the holiday dinners. "You have your father's inflatable lips!" She smiled then whispered to Mercedes. "Let's pray she doesn't get the personality of her mother!"

"Sarah..."Mercedes said rolling her eyes at Santana as she walks off to the living room. "Are you okay?"

"Can I have a snack?" she asked swaying from side to side.

"Not right now...we're about to eat in a few minutes." Mercedes replied. "Go sit and in a minute we will be eating, okay?" Mercedes smiled as she listened to her mom scold Santana for not dressing for the weather. She walks into Zoey's room and checks on her before heading back to set the table. Her mother and Sam start bringing out the dishes as Santana and Artie continue to talk in the living room.

"Just be honest, you've thought about getting up all this!" Artie said to Santana as she curses him out in Spanish. "All I'm saying is that we're not at work and you're kinda working that dress right now!" Artie continued. Santana was about to respond when Mercedes cut them off.

"Hey... you guys there's children in the room!" She reminded them. Sam looked over at her sighed shaking his head at his colleagues when there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sam volunteered as he ran off to the door. Mercedes looked at her mom and watched as she looked towards the doorway. She could tell her mother was ready to go off on Tina once she walked in.

"Please... Mom... be nice!" Mercedes begged.

"Only because you said please!" She smiled and continued to set the table. Mercedes knew that she would keep her promise but she wondered for how long because Tina was a hard case to bare.

"Move aside Sam it's cold out there!" She said as she stomped in.

"Well nice to see you again, Tina!" Sam said following her and closing the door. "Oh and we enjoyed watching your child for you by the way! You're welcome!" Mercedes closed her eyes as she could see this was already starting off ugly.

"Sam... I'm in no mood right now! I just want to enjoy this holiday with my family!" Tina said as she took her coat off and placed it in the closet. "Hey Mercedes, thanks for watching Zoey for me!" She hugged her tight. "Happy Thanksgiving Mama Jones!" She walked over to hug her but Mercedes mom moved away and scoffed at her. "Okay... so... hey Sarah!" She turned to hug the little girl complimenting her dress as they walked to the living room. Mercedes watched as she introduced herself to Santana and Artie, before walking over to Sam and her mother.

"Are you two going to behave today?" She asked as Sam and her mom looked at each other and gave her a nod. "Alright let's get everyone to the table."

Soon as grace was over everyone fell into chatter about what they usually did for the holiday. Mercedes noticed that Tina was silent and that was new. She was usually the most talkative. She was just about to ask her what was wrong when Zoey began to cry. Mercedes immediately stood up but Sam placed his hand on hers.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. She looked over at Tina who seemed to be in deep thought as she poked at her food.

"Uh don't you hear Zoey?" She asked. "I know I do!" She said looking at Sam.

"Yeah... we hear her but her mom is here... she can go check on her baby!" Sam said patting her hand. Mercedes looked over at Tina as she remained in the same position.

"Tina!" Mama Jones shouted causing everyone to stop talking. Tina jumped and looked over at them.

"What?"

"Zoey is crying!" Mercedes said after sighing and sitting down. Tina looked at her as if she was confused.

"Okay... well go check on her then! Just bring her out to me!" Tina replied. Artie and Santana eyed each other and slowly went back to their conversation.

"No!" Sam said and the table went completely silent again. "You're not doing anything, you get your child!"

"Sam... this is between Mercedes and me... this is none of your business!"

"Sam... let me just go check on her..."

"No Mercedes... it's time she starts acting like a mother!" Sam said. Mercedes looked over at her mother who was smiling smugly. She knew he was right.

"Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Tina asked standing up. When Mercedes didn't respond she reluctantly got up and got Zoey. "Good to know who you side with now!" Tina started grabbing her things. "Ever since you met him... You don't help me anymore! You're not there for me like you used to..." Tina shouts as she places Zoey in the play pen. "You know I'm going thru a lot and you can't even help me when I really need you!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh hell to the no Tina! You're trying me! Are you kidding me right now?" Mercedes asked finally tired of hearing her complain. "I have had Zoey more than you have had her. I'm surprised she hasn't called me mom!"

"Sarah... you go sit and play in the bed room." Mama Jones said escorting her to the room. Sarah turned to look at Sam. As he gets up as well and watched from behind the door.

"I don't need this! I don't need you!"

"Artie...I am so happy I'm here right now!" Santana said as she watched Tina lose her mind. "This is like dinner and a movie!" She clapped as Artie side eyed her then looks back at Tina.

"She's actually hot!"

"Yeah if you like lazy moms!" Santana said looking at him as if he lost his mind. "You really have poor choice in women."

"I like all women... as long as they were born with a vagina!" He replied as they watched the argument.

"I'm out of here!" Tina said as she put on her jacket and walked towards the door. Mercedes and Sam both followed her.

"Tina, you're not leaving Zoey here again!" Mercedes said as the door flew opened. They all froze as Brody storms in with Blaine and Rachel. "Ohhhhhhhhh hell no Brody! You did not just bring him into my house!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked as he could tell Brody looked really upset and Tina looked terrified.

"What now!" Artiel looked over at Santana.

"This just got better!"Santana exclaimed as she crossed her arms and watched everyone fuming at each other.


	13. Chapter 13

*****Alright y'all sorry I left y'all hanging like that last night lol... Anyways here's "Guess who's coming to dinner part 2" this is told in so many points of views I hope y'all can keep up...the aftermath chapter will be in Sam's POV. With a bit of Penny back story. Anyway, shout out to team Mama Jones lol... after this chapter I wonder who will be team Tina? Team Brody? Team Sam? Team Mercedes... I know Blaine and Rachel ain't got no team... Or do they?*****

* * *

><p>"Oh my God... this is not happening!" Tina thought to herself as she watched everyone glaring at her. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. Brody was supposed to come alone not with Rachel and definitely not with Blaine.<p>

"Someone better start talking!" Mercedes fumed. "Brody, why the hell would you bring Blaine and this chick to my house?" She asked pointing to Rachel and Blaine.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry! I really didn't want to mess up your dinner but I knew Tina would be here and she did some foul shit!"Brody explained stepping over to her. Mercedes looked over at Tina and shook her head.

"Well... Tina was just leaving... you can talk to her outside!" Sam said pointing towards the door. Brody glared at Sam and then looked at Mercedes and nodded.

"Umm... excuse me... Sam... Sam is it?" Blaine asked as if he forgot. "This is none of your business. So why don't you have a seat!" Blaine said pointing towards the table where Santana, Artie and Mama Jones sat and watched.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" Sam said walking towards Blaine. "Come talk into the mic!" Sam glared as he put up his fist. Blaine boldly stepped forward but Brody held him back.

"Tina, what the hell did you do?" Mercedes asked looking at Tina as she coward in the corner. She prayed it wasn't something that would get her locked up. Last thing she needed was another reason for her to go to jail for.

" Mercedes..." Rachel said stepping towards her. "Can I call you Mercedes?" She asked placing her hand on Mercedes shoulder. Mercedes stared down at her hand as if it were plagued. "What your slut friend did here..."

"You got five seconds to back the fuck away from me!" Mercedes said shoving Rachel's hand from her shoulder. "I don't know you!"Rachel stepped back near Brody and held on to him.

"I sent Brody a message..."Tina finally spoke. "I kept calling and calling you but you wouldn't answer your phone." All eyes were on her now. "I just was trying to get you to come home, Brody! And be with me and our kids!"

"Kids?" Brody asked. "Tina, we only have one child!"

"Yes... I'm pregnant!" Tina replied. There was a gasp heard throughout the room. Blaine threw his hand up and laughed shaking his head.

"Is this one even Brody's?" Blaine asked. Brody turned to look at him. Mercedes looked over at him then to Tina.

"What is Blaine talking about, Tina?" Mercedes asked looking between Tina and Blaine then to Brody.

"So, she wasn't lying?" Rachel asked. "You've been sleeping with her? Unprotected?" Rachel asked stepping away from Brody. "You're disgusting! You said she was lying! You denied being with her again!"

"He still loves me and I love him! We're going to be a family again!" Tina added proudly as she glared at Rachel.

"You are a pathetic lying bitch but you can have him!" Rachel said turning away and walking out the door. Brody tried to grab her but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me!"

"Tina... what is wrong with you?!" Brody shouted. "I'm not in love with you... you know I never really was... I only got with you because I couldn't have Mercedes..."he looked at Mercedes but she looked away from him. Sam noticed that look when they were at the restaurant."... and... I shouldn't of had sex with you again!" Tina looked over at Mercedes as tears began to fall down her face. "How could he embarrass her like that?" Tina thought to herself.

"It was a mistake!"

"Did you two have a thing?" Sam asked Mercedes. She looked back at him in shock and before she could reply Blaine did.

"No... she and I had a thing!" Blaine responded. Sam walked over to Blaine but Brody put his hand up blocking Sam and him come on!" He said to Brody looking at Sam. "Don't let the gel and bowtie fool you!"

"It sure fooled me...'cause he looks capital G gay in that outfit!" Santana added laughing and looking at Artie and mama Jones. "My gaydar is usually on point."

"Blaine, are you Zoey's dad?" Brody asked shocking everyone. Sam stepped back confused as Blaine laughed hysterically. Mercedes looked over at Tina in shock.

"Are you seriously going to ask me that Brody?" Blaine asked and when he noticed Brody was serious he threw his hand in surrender. "Okay, Tina and I had sex... and then she claimed I got her pregnant looking for money to abort the thing!"

"This bitch is trifling!" Santana said with a disgusted look on her face. "She's trifling!"

"Tina... please tell me he's lying!" Mercedes stated. Tina shook her head and looked around the room in embarrassment.

"That's why you wanted to have the abortion!" Brody looked at her as tears formed in his eyes. "You slept with my best friend!" He turned swiftly and punch Blaine in the face causing him to fall to the ground. "You slept with my wife!"

"Tina... you slept with Blaine?" Mercedes stepped slowly towards her. "You sat right there and held me as I cried because he left me and..." She paused as her voice cracked. "You knew... you knew you were..."

"Mercedes I'm..." Mercedes cut her off with a backhanded slap. "You hit me?" Tina held her face as she looked at Mercedes. She could see she was going to lose everything she loved right there in front of everyone.

"I should do more than just slap you! You had me watch Zoey... all this time...knowing..." Mercedes charged to hit her again but Sam held her back. "I can't even stand to look at you!"

"I was drunk... he made me drunk!" She pointed to Blaine. Brody looked at her and then to Blaine as he wiped his nose and stood up smiling smugly.

"She was easier then I thought she'd be!" Blaine responded. "That's payback for taking rejecting me!" Brody looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Yeah... you knew I liked you... loved you... and you rejected me in New York... so I drove back to Ohio and fucked your wife... the way you wouldn't fuck me!"

"Oh what the hell?" Artie exclaimed.

"This shit just keeps getting better! I knew he was a plunger!" She laughed. "Or does he get plunged?"

"Child hush!" Mama Jones said touching Santana's forearm as they continued to watch from the side lines.

"Blaine... I told you... I'm not gay!"

"Mercedes... please!" Tina pleaded.

"Get out!" Mercedes said looking at Tina with disgust. "I don't want to see you ever again!" She said wiping the tear that fell down her face.

"Mercedes please... I need you!"

"Actually you said you didn't!" Santana interjected. "I have it written down right here on my napkin for me to read later before I scissor my girlfriend tonight!" Tina looked at Santana then back at Mercedes before getting up and gathering her things. She went to pick up Zoey but Mercedes stopped her.

"Leave her here!" Tina looked around and turned walking past Brody in shame. He didn't even look at her as she walked out. "You know what everybody out!"

"Mercedes?" Sam pulled her in his arms as she cried. "You guys heard her! Please leave!" Blaine was the first to leave. Brody walked over to get Zoey. "What are you doing?"

"Sam..." Brody looked over at him before wiping his tears away. "I'm just getting my daughter... I'm the only dad she knows!" He said softly before hugging Zoey. Mercedes nodded to him allowing him to put her coat on and grab her things before he left. "I'm really sorry I messed up dinner! It smelled really good." He looked over at mama Jones. "Happy Thanksgiving you guys!"

"Sam... we'll catch up later?" Artie asked. "Thanks for having me Mercedes!" He said grabbing his coat and rolling off.

"Can I put in my reservations for next year... I want to have better seats next time!" Santana asked as she reached into the closet to grab her coat.

"Santana, please not now!" Sam said rolling his eyes at her.

"I'm just saying... okay we'll be in touch then!" Santana said before turning one last time. "Do you mind if I take my food to go..." She stopped when Mercedes glared at her. "I'll just so for take out then." And left.

"MaMer, are you okay?" Sarah asked peeking through her door. Mercedes smiled at her and nodded wiping away her tears. She hated that Sarah had to hear all that and to see her lose her religion.

"She's okay, Sarah. You can come finish eating!" Sam said. Sarah walked over slowly then hugged Mercedes, pressing herself into her side. Mercedes knelt down and hugged Sarah.

"Do you want me to sing for you?"she asked making Mercedes smile.

"Thank you Sarah, you already helped me feel better! Go finish your dinner, okay?" She looked at Sarah and smiled at her. Sam smile as he watched her slowly walk to the table as if she was unsure that Mercedes was okay at all. He was holding Mercedes again rubbing her arms, when his phone rang.

"Sam Evans!" He answered. Mercedes looked up at him as she listened to sound of a woman on the other end. "Yes... that's my ex wife." He replied. Mercedes moved away but he held her hand. She looked over at her mom and sighed as he continued. "What hospital? Yes... I'll... I can be there in an hour!" He responded. Mercedes looked at him in shock. Where was he going? Why was he going? Is he going to run to her every time she needs him?

"What's going on?" She asked as he let go of her hand to write down some information on a piece of paper. He looked over at her and mouthed the words 'hold on' as he continued to nod as if the person on the other end could see him nodding.

"Thank you." He replied before hanging up. "It's Penny...she's in the hospital." He said as he frantically looked around for his keys. The fear she saw in his eyes scared her. "Is he still in love with her?" She asked herself as she wrapped her arms around herself. "She tried to commit suicide!" He said softly to her so that Sarah didn't hear. Mercedes looked over as Sarah ate and eyed them.

"Okay... go to her... she needs you right now!" Mercedes said before walking away to her room. Sam reached out to stop her, feeling conflicted. He wanted to be there for Mercedes but he also wanted to make sure the mother of his child was okay.

"Mercedes?"

"Sam... it's okay! Go check on Sarah's mom. I will talk to Mercedes!" Mama Jones said pushing him towards the door as he placed his jacket on. He looked over her bedroom door, not entirely comfortable leaving her the way she was.

"I... just need to..."

"She'll be okay... go do what you gotta do!" Mama Jones said again as he opened the door and rushed out. "What a day, huh?" She asked walking back to Sarah smiling. "And I came here to avoid drama!" She thought to herself.

"Did my mommy die?" Sarah asked shocking mama Jones. She didn't know how to respond to her because she didn't know the answers.

"Let's not think like that. How about we do a prayer for everyone that was here today?" She suggested sitting next to Sarah. "Lord knows they all need Jesus!" Sarah looked at mama Jones and smiled before bowing her head to pray.


	14. Chapter 14

*****OMG...I was so overwhelmed by all the reviews... you guys are the best I swear. Like y'all went ham... Everyone gets a shout out. Anyway this chap is a bit calmer... It's samcedes, Penny, mama Jones... this is not the end of the story of course but I hope you all enjoy it. Team Jesus in the house? Team Mama Jones? Team Mercedes for finally getting a back bone lol... Team Sam? Anyway talk came for the Aftermath chap... Here it is enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam hated leaving Mercedes at a moment like this and for a moment there he was considering turning back. She was dealing with a lot at this moment with all this Tina drama and he could tell there was something that was eating her up. More than just being betrayed by someone you thought was your best friend but something deeper. He should have stayed! She needed to be held at that moment. She needed his shoulder to cry on. Sam remembered needing someone when Penny first filed for divorce. He didn't exactly know that she was sleeping around but he knew deep down that she had stopped loving him. He tried everything to make her love him again. Nothing he did was ever good enough for her and soon he would come home and find her not there. He would get calls from her mother saying that she hadn't picked up Sarah yet and he'd have to go get her instead. When he finally found out about her and Puck he couldn't accept it. The news reporters drilled him and each time he denied knowing of such relationship. When she was sentenced he packed everything and moved to Lima to start a new life where Sarah wouldn't have to deal with hearing about her mother the pedophile. The woman he once loved was gone. He needed to remember that. He found someone new, someone that was supportive and there for both him and Sarah's growth.<p>

"I should have stayed!" he said as he picked up his cellphone and pressed the speed dial #2 as he continued to drive towards the hospital. "Hey Mercedes…it's Sam." He said once she answered.

"I know Sam…I have caller ID." She replied sounding as if she was really tired. "I was actually just about to call you and see if you made it yet."

"No…I am almost there but I wanted to call and apologize for leaving you at a moment like this when you really needed me."

"No need to Sam…I actually just spoke to my mom and she helped me out and we prayed…for everyone." She paused then chuckled. "She says we all need Jesus!"

"I have to agree with her on that one!" he laughed as well. He loved the relationship he was starting to have with Mama Jones. Although he was slightly nervous about meeting her she made him feel as if she had known him all her life. She reminded him so much of his own mother in her own way, always speaking the truth with no filter. His mother never really liked Penny for reasons she justified with Penny being on the news and all.

"We prayed for Penny too you know…that she recovers soon for the sake of Sarah." Mercedes added. He never really discussed Penny's case with Mercedes but he assumed she knew because of the little things that she would say. "Do you know if you'll be…"

"I'm coming home to you once I make sure she's alright and gets the help she needs. I'll be there tonight I promise." He said as he finally arrived to the hospital. He heard her sigh. "I'll be there before midnight!"

"Okay Sam…be safe!" she replied before hanging up. She didn't sound like she believed him at all. As far as Sam could see he didn't expect to be there that long at all.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the chair beside her bed watching her sleep. He hated the sound of the heart monitor beeping, but he knew it was indicating that she was still alive so it was a good thing. He was informed that she took a bunch of pills and was found in her motel room that morning. He was shocked that he was just now finding out about this especially since he was written as her emergency contact. They had no idea what caused her to do this and she had been asleep since he got there. He filled out a bunch of paperwork for her as if he was still her husband. He looked at his watch and shook his head. He had called her mother an hour ago and she still hadn't come so that he could leave. She also didn't sound too shocked that Penny tried to take her life.<p>

"Where the hell is this woman?" Sam asked looking at his watch. It was almost eleven o'clock and he really just wanted to leave. He got up to look out the door as if he'd see her coming when he heard Penny's voice.

"Sam? You came?" she cried out. He sighed and walked back over to her and held her hand. "Thank you for coming."

"It was nothing." He replied. But it was actually much more than nothing. He had to leave Mercedes just to be by the bedside of a woman that left him for a child. "Had to make sure the mother of my child is okay and sign some paper work so that you can get the help you need." He said sitting down. She closed her eyes as a tear fell from her eye. "Why'd you do this, Penny? You know you have a child that adores you, right?"

"I know…I was stupid…I…I messed up my life! I am so embarrassed." she cried. Sam tried to sympathize with her but kept remembering how she left him. How embarrassed he was! How he had to leave town to avoid being the laughing stock of his peers. She didn't care then why should he care now? But he did care and he hated to see a woman cry.

"Don't be…we're going to get you the help that you need." He said giving her hand a squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled. "You can't help who you fell in love with…even though I will never understand…but if he's who you want to be with maybe in a few years…"

"Puck never wrote me." She added. Sam paused because he wasn't sure he heard her right. "He never even said he loved me. I thought that when I got out that I could go see him and we could run away together. I went to see him and he was holding hands with this cute little blonde chick." She laughed but there really wasn't anything funny about that at all. "It's funny because the girl looked pregnant. Ain't that something?" She looked at him. "I made it all up in my mind, the love. He only wanted the sex. I…just…I guess he made me feel young again, you know?"

"No, Penny…I don't know! You're not even old yet! You're 27!" Sam pointed out and pulled away from her.

"I don't know…but I let it all get to my head and made me forget the love we had." She said reaching out for his hand. Sam looked at her hand as if it belonged to an alien. "I want my family back…I want what we had back." When all this started he would have given so much just to hear her say those words to him but now hearing it, it just didn't appeal to him at all. "I know Sarah would love that, to have her mother again." She said. Sam looked at his watch and then back at her and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that not once have you asked where Sarah was! It's funny that you think that because your plan A failed that you can fall on plan B! This whole thing is funny actually!" Sam stood and laughed. Penny frowned and looked at him shaking her head.

"Sam, I trust you and assumed she was with that baby sitter of yours because you didn't want her seeing me like this…I just assumed…"

"You know…that's where you fucked up! You assumed! You assumed I was sitting in a corner waiting on you to come back to me. You assumed Sarah was okay with losing her mother as she chased after another kid. You assumed that she was with a baby sitter but she's not!"

"So where is she?" Penny asked confused. "With my mother?"

"No…she's with my girlfriend!" Sam stated. Sam didn't stop as Penny teared up again. "You know I thought what you did was the worst thing that ever happened to me and Sarah but it was actually a good thing. Because of you... we have her now!" He said just as the door opened. Penny's mom ran to Penny's side.

"Just leave then!" Penny said angrily throwing a pillow at him.

"Everything okay?" She asked looking between the two. Sam shook his head and chuckled before heading to the door.

"Everything will be now!" He walked out and looked at the time. He prayed he could make it there before midnight. He looked at his phone and saw that it had died while he was in there and he forgot his charger at Mercedes house. He got in his car and prayed he didn't have to deal with any traffic.

* * *

><p>Mercedes kept trying not to watch the clock but it was following her. As she cleaned up and put away the food she kept looking at the clock. He said he'd be back by midnight but it was eleven and he was still not there and hadn't called either. All she kept getting were calls from Tina apologizing and begging for a chance to fix things. What exactly was she going to fix? Once the trust broke it is pretty much irreparable. She would always side eye everything Tina would say or do from that point on.<p>

"Mom, why are you still up?" Mercedes asked as she walked out into the living room. Her mother looked at her and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep…so many demons was just in this house! We need to douse it with holy water and pray that the Holy Spirit cleanses it. Yes Lord!" Mama Jones said raising her hand.

"Mom, you're so extra!" Mercedes laughed as she sat next to her mother. She was happy her mother had come for the holiday because having her there after Sam left was definitely helping. When she went to her room when he left her mom came and spoke with her. She didn't feel like talking she wanted to fight. Fight Tina, fight Blaine and even Brody for ruining her dinner. And deep down she wanted to fight Penny. From the outside she seemed tough and put together but in reality she was just barely hanging on to things.

"Baby girl, I know you want to lock yourself in here and cry!" Her mother had said before closing the door behind her. "There's nothing wrong with that but eventually you got to shake it off!" Mercedes looked at her mother and sighed. "You knew that girl was trifling the moment you met her!"

"No I didn't mom!"

"Yes you did!" Her mother sat down in front of her. "You saw Tina, saw trouble and automatically you thought... I can fix her! How can I help her!" Mercedes thought back to when she met Tina and laughed, she was definitely trouble. She barely talked to anyone. She dressed in goth clothing and was always in detention. Once they became friends Mercedes did help her get out of her shell but she didn't stop getting in trouble. She just dragged Mercedes in it.

"I guess... but what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing... if the person wants to be helped! You always feel you gotta save somebody! You ain't Jesus!"

"Aren't we all just trying to be like him?" Mercedes reminded her mother. "I really never expected Tina to hurt me like this. She was like my sister!"

"No child of mine would act like that!" She said laughing. "But you do need to know when it's no longer your job to help someone." She added. "Now, I can tell you really like Sam. I like him too, he's not like that Blaine!"

"Ugh mom don't even say his name!" Mercedes frowned.

"I knew something wasn't right with that child! I never guessed he was gay though... poor Brody!" Mercedes shook her head as she thought about it all. All that time she was with Blaine and all she was, was his beard. "Anyway, I can tell Sam cares about you deeply!"

"Not deep enough!" Mercedes mumbled as she thought about him going to see his ex wife. What if they got back together. She'd really look stupid falling for him knowing he wasn't over his ex. Even worst thought what if he wanted a family with her and she couldn't even give it to him. Would he leave her just like Blaine did?

"Mercedes, that's the mother of his child as you reminded me, remember?" She asked looking at Mercedes. "He needs to be able to answer Sarah's questions if she ever has any. He's not going anywhere!"

"I know mom... I guess I'm just scared because he was still very much in love with her!" Mercedes thought back to when he reached out to her and called her Penny.

"She broke his heart publicly... you can't forget things like that!"

"What if..."

"Let's stop the what ifs... God got you... he didn't bring you this far to forsake you!" Her mother reminded her. "Sarah... come in here and let's pray with MaMer, she really needs it!" Sarah ran in smiling.

Mercedes laughed as she remembered the prayer Sarah did for her. She was really growing to love that child. She looked at the clock again and then at her phone, still no Sam. Her mother noticed and placed her hand calmly on Mercedes hand.

"Stop worrying, he'll be here!" Her mom smiled and kissed her forehead before getting up and heading to the room. She decided to call him and see if he was alright but the call went straight to voicemail. Before she could stop it tears began to fall from her eyes. She got up and walked to the door to make sure it was locked when she heard a car pull up. She held her breath as she unlocked the door and opened it just as Sam arrived. He ran to her with no coat on, each breath they took puffed out in front of them. He smiled at her and cupped her face.

"I promised..." He said before kissing her. She clutched his shirt in her hands as they shivered from the cold.


	15. Chapter 15

*****Alright y'all I am back...last chapter was nice and fluffy and full of love and whatnot. Team Sam was all up and through. This is the next day and I hope you all like it. I had wanted to cover a hot topic in this chapter but I decided to delay and get to this action instead that is why this is a day late and a dollar short. Oh and the second part to the Smooth Operator one shot will be added this week to the one shot series because of the high demand lol**

**anyway I have a few shout outs bcuz you all are wonderful with your reviews: Cherica you may be right, Penny aint just gon disappear like that. Massiegrl hey South African readers whoo hoo... HaitianM...I like how you wrote some creole in your review lol it made me laugh. Samcedeslover21 first time review love yayyyy ISSYB :)**

**THERE ARE SO MANY OF YOU AND SO LITTLE OF ME...I REALLY TRULY LOVE EVERY REVIEW AND I DO TAKE THEM TO HEART. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING*****

* * *

><p>The next day Sam was smiling holding hands with Mercedes as they perused the mall for Black Friday deals. It was Mama Jones idea and he was not happy to go shopping with a bunch of women but after an hour of being there he was enjoying himself. This was their first time going out together and Sarah loved it. Sarah dragged them over to where there was a long line waiting for pictures with kids sitting on Santa's lap.<p>

"How about the two of you go handle grown folk business…" Mama Jones winked at them. "And I will stay here with Sarah."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked looking at his highly energetic daughter as she bounced up and down with glee at the sight of Santa. He knew Sarah could be a handful when she got excited about something.

"Yes I'm sure…you don't think I can handle an energetic child?" Mama Jones asked raising a brow at Sam. He looked over at Mercedes.

"Hey…she handled my nephew and nieces and Sarah's well behaved so I don't see why not." She giggled. "Sarah, do you mind if your dad and I checked the mall out while you wait in line?" she bent down to ask her.

"Go…go…go!" she shouted pushing them away. Sam laughed in shock putting his hands up before placing them around Mercedes shoulders as she laughed as well as she looked at Sarah bounce.

"Okay I get the picture…we'll meet up at the food court, okay?" he looked over at Mama Jones as she smiled and pushed them as well.

"Go on now…get!"

"Okay mom, see you in a few." Mercedes said chuckling and walking away with Sam. They started out just window shopping then finally they started to really get into what they wanted to get.

"What if I bought you something like this?" he asked holding up a pair of red 6 inch heels. Mercedes looked at him as if he was crazy and snatched them out of his hands. "What? I think you'd look hot with those on…" he laughed. "…and nothing else!"

"I'd never let you buy my heels for me!" she replied as she sat to try the heels on anyway. He watched as she slipped them on and then walked over to the mirror and checked them out.

"You look hot in them! Why can't I buy them for you?" he asked as he admired her strolling in them. He could just imagine the fun they would have with her wearing them. He wouldn't have to bend down so low just to kiss her for one.

"My mama always told me…don't let a man buy you shoes!" she smiled at herself as she checked out her reflection. She noticed Sam's confused look at her so she continued. "She says that when a man buys a woman shoes, she uses those same shoes to walk away from him." she turned to walk over to him as a smile crept on his lips.

"You don't wanna walk away from me?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. She looked at him and smiled before pecking him on the lips.

"Oooh I like these heels!" she shrieked ignoring his question. "I don't have to tiptoe just to kiss you now!" she laughed when she noticed she still had to look up at him. "Well not as much as usual!"

"All the more reason why I should buy them for you." He said grabbing the box they were in and checking the price.

"Nope!" she snatched it from him and walked away. "All the more reason for me to buy these right now…for myself!" she smiled, grabbed her shoes and walked away from him. He leaned back and smiled and walked over to the children's section and checked out some shoes for Sarah. He found a pair he liked and wandered around looking for Mercedes to ask her opinion on them when he noticed her hugging a tall Asian man. He hated the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach as he watched her hug him. Memories of times he ignored signs that Penny was having feelings for Puck the gardener was starting to sprout in his mind. He walked over as they were talking silently praying that he was overreacting. "I can't believe Tina told you we had a crush on you!" he heard her say before laughing really hard. The Asian man laughed and glanced at her feet as she removed the red heels he suggested, and admired them. She placed her shoes back on and placed the heels back in the box they came in.

"Those looked good on you!" he complimented just as Sam approached them. Mercedes turned to see him and smiled.

"Hey…I was looking everywhere for you." Sam said looking at the man then back at Mercedes. "Got these for Sarah."

"Oh she will definitely love these, Sam!" Mercedes exclaimed. He smiled at her then frowned looking back at the Asian man. "Oh Sam…this is Mike…and Mike this is Sam…"

"I'm her boyfriend!" Sam added cutting Mercedes off before she could say. She eyed him as if he was acting weird but covered it with a smile.

"Oh…nice to meet you…me and Mercedes go way back…right?" Mike asked looking at Mercedes and laughing.

"Right…junior high and high school... Tina finally got her wish to date you though!" Mercedes giggled. Sam eyed the two as they laughed about something he had no clue about. He wondered if Mercedes still had that crush.

"Well…that was a very awkward date to be honest…she insisted that we went out that night and then she insisted we go to Chez Paris…" Mike explained. Mercedes shook her head.

"She is something else that girl."

"Look…I took her and she spent the entire night watching another guy with his woman on a date and then next thing I know she's fighting the woman!" Mike explained looking between Sam and Mercedes. "How would you feel if you were out with a girl and she's busy paying attention to another guy?" Mike turned his attention to Sam.

"I'd be pretty peeved…I can suddenly understand how you're feeling." he replied looking at Mercedes and then at Mike. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Mike, I'm sorry you went through all that with her! It was really nice seeing you again but we do have to finish getting these gifts. And head back over to the Santa set to pick up our little girl." Mercedes said taking Sam's hand. He smiled widely when she said 'our girl' and felt a bit calmer.

"Oh…sorry…Tina told me that you didn't have any children." Mike stated. Sam felt Mercedes hand loosen but he tightened his grip on hers.

"It's…actually…his daughter…" she replied sadly pointing towards Sam. "I haven't decided on having children yet." She replied shocking Sam.

"If you ask her she'd say she's very much yours as well, babe!" Sam said smiling at her. Mike looked at the two and nodded. "And we'll probably have a couple more." He added and felt her hand slip away from his.

"Well I won't keep you two too long." Mike looked between the two as if he over spoke. "Nice meeting you, Sam!" Mike said before hugging Mercedes again and then walking away.

"What was that all about, Sam?" Mercedes asked once he was out of earshot. She walked over to the cashier and handed over the shoe box and the box Sam was holding as well.

"What?" he asked pretending not to know that she was asking about his behavior. He was never one to be jealous. After being laughed at for being naïve and way too trusting it was kind of hard not to notice things he would normally ignore. Hell he wanted to know why she was acting weird as well.

"Sam…don't play…" she looked at him as she took her card to pay for the shoes. He smiled again when she paid for Sarah's shoes as well. He was really starting to feel as if they were a family. The moment was great until this Mike dude ruined it.

"I was being nice!" he said grabbing the bag and following her out the store. "Gave you time to flirt with your old high school crush!" he added causing her to turn and look at him.

"Are you serious right now?" she asked. Sam looked at her and shrugged but continued to walk past her. "It was a stupid crush when I was like 13 till I was 16 or 17! You can't possibly think I still have a crush on him." She said as she followed him.

"All I know is you two were having your Mike Cedes moment while I stood there and watched!" Sam scoffed as he stopped to look at dress he thought was cute for Sarah. Mercedes paused and thought about what he said then stepped in front of him placing her hand on his to get his attention. He looked at her hand and then stared into her almond shape brown eyes.

"Sam...what the hell is a Mike cedes moment?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and took her hand guiding her over to tables near the food court, placing the bags on the table.

"You were flirting with him kind of...I know for a fact he was flirting with you and would have tried to get your number had I not walked up and messed up the moment. The mike cedes moment is that little journey y'all did there..."he pointed back to the store. She was still looking at him as if he was crazy but he continued. "It made me uncomfortable." he confessed.

"Sam...I had a crush on him when I was a teen...and he went on a date with Tina..." she said shaking her head. "Do you really think I would leave you and date her left overs?" she asked him. He looked at her and sighed. She never gave him any reason to doubt her loyalty but it was hard when he was carrying around that heavy baggage Penny left on his shoulder. "Look, I get it! You've been hurt before...I know...but I am not Penny!" she reminded him.

"You're right...I guess I jumped the gun a bit there." he smiled at her.

"You think?" she laughed. "And speaking of jumping the gun...what was up with you and the children thing" she asked as she pulled her phone out and started to text.

"I should be asking you the same. You acted as if you don't want kids with me..."

"Sam, it's too soon for me to even think about having kids with you yet. You don't even trust me!"

"You know why that is..."

"The reason why is not even my fault! Which is not fair at all to me!" she replied. "And that doesn't change the fact that we are not ready to have kids or even think about it!" she said raising her voice a little. People that sat near them was starting to look there way. Sam was taken a back by this and not too sure what was going on.

"Look, I just thought with the way you are with Sarah and Zoey...you're really good with kids. I thought you'd want kids of your own." he said lowering his voice and inching his chair closer to hers. "I just don't understand why you're so upset about this."

"Because I don't think we're ready for this conversation!"Mercedes replied.

"When would we be ready for this conversation then...years down the line when I want more and you decide you don't?" he asked. She looked at him as if he had told her that he hated her. Her eyes became watery. "Look, this isn't the time or place for this conversation but I just think we should be able to at least talk about it." he added as she blinked away her tears. She was about to say something else when Sam heard Mama Jones and Sarah calling their names.

* * *

><p>The ride home was extremely quiet except for the voice of Sarah as she explained her Santa moment. Mercedes could feel her mother looking at her from the backseat asking telepathically "what the hell happened?". Mercedes really didn't want to talk about it. She wasn't upset that Sam wanted more kids. He was right when he said he thought she wanted children. She wanted children more than anything in the world, but she had long since accepted that she would never be a mother. "Biologically" she thought as she looked in the rear view mirror at Sarah as she sang Jingle bells with her mother. Her mother was still looking at her and every once in a while Sam would look her way too. How can she tell him that she couldn't have kids? Would he leave her like Blaine? He made it quite obvious with what he asked her. She knew eventually that he would need to know her secret. She wasn't ready to tell him though.<p>

When they got home the silence continued. She spent most of her time with Sarah as they decorated the tree. While Sam and her mother sat on the couch and talked about his family at home. She listened as he mentioned that his mother would be coming to Ohio for Christmas and that they were looking forward to meeting her. Mercedes tuck Sarah to bed later that evening and sang with her hoping she'd fall asleep.

"MaMer, is everything okay?" she asked as Mercedes tucked her into bed.

"Yeah of course! Are you okay?" Mercedes asked placing a smile on her face. It was odd that Sarah could sense that she was indeed not feeling as happy as usual. The conversation with Sam was weighing heavy on her heart. She would never discuss it with Sarah though. The little girl had enough on her plate and did not need more adult drama in her head.

"I made you something special!" she smiled and pulled something from under her pillow and handled it to Mercedes. She smiled and sat the edge of her bed and opened it.

"You know it's not Christmas yet, right?"

"Yup...this is just something special! Just for you! Mama Jones helped me wrap it up!" she smiled as she watched Mercedes tear open the gift. Mercedes noticed it was booklet. The covering looked nice with a drawing of her favorite flower on the front. "That's your favorite flower, I drew it!" Mercedes smiled and nodded as she opened the book and saw page after page filled with drawings Sarah made of her with Sarah and Sam. The last page she drew a picture of Mercedes looking really fat. Mercedes was not slim at all but this picture made her look really big. She tried not make any negative reaction to it and smiled. "That's a picture of you pregnant!" she said finally.

"Oh...my..." Mercedes was speechless. She really didn't want to cry but Sarah had ways of making her tear up without even trying. "I love it, Sarah! This is the best gift I've ever received." she said pulling her in for a hug. "Let me go put this somewhere special. You go to sleep okay!"

"Good night MaMer!" Sarah said as she watched Mercedes walk out of her room.

"Good night baby girl!"

After she put Sarah to sleep she went to help her mother pack her bags to leave. Sam was on the phone with his mother confirming her trip here for the holidays. She didn't look his way as they spoke and when her mother was on her way out to head back home Mama Jones decided to drill Mercedes properly.

"Look, I don't know what happened between the two of you at the mall but fix it because this doesn't only affect the two of you now. That little girl can tell something's wrong with you both!" Her mother said as she hugged her. Mercedes nodded as she waved her good bye. "I'll see you all at Christmas time!" she said as Sam and Mercedes watched her back out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>That Monday Sam went to work tensed. Things were still rocky with Mercedes to the point that he went back to his apartment to give her space. He wasn't sure why she was acting the way she was but he decided that eventually it would all die down. Of course Artie and Santana came in to replay the Thanksgiving day drama as if he wasn't there to see it. Honestly, he enjoyed their version of it.<p>

"So all I wanna know is when can I get a piece of that action?" Artie asked Sam. Santana shook her head and sat on the end of Sam's desk. "Crazy chicks are great in bed!"

"Actually, I have to agree with him on that because I am one crazy ass bitch and..." Santana stood then looked at Sam and Artie and stopped. "What am I doing talking to you two! Let me go call Brit!" she said walking out of his office and closing the door behind her.

"Can I tap into your phone line and listen?" Artie asked knowing she was out of ear shot. Sam laughed and shook his head. It was a wonder they never caught a lawsuit with all the sexual harassment that went on in that office. "I am pretty positive that I can make her straight!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"No...what's wrong with you and Tina's number?" Artie asked rolling up closer to Sam's desk. "I hooked you up with Britt and you act like you can't hook me up with Tina? That's foul!"

"Artie...I do not have her number for the last time! And honestly, if I did I would not give it to you because I care about you way too much!" Sam replied. Artie rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Can you care about me less, please?" Artie asked. Sam looked at him preparing to tell him to get out of his office when someone knocked on his office door. "Just come in!" Artie said as if it was his office.

"Excuse me? Is this Sam's office?" Sam looked up in shock as Tina walked into his office. "Hey Artie...can I speak to Sam in private please!" Artie shook his head and looked over at Sam and smiled before rolling out of his office.

"Tina? What are you doing here?" Sam asked wondering how the hell she knew where he worked. And why the hell she figured they had anything to discuss in private at all.

"There is something that I think you really need to know!"


	16. Chapter 16

*****Hey everybody...I know today was supposed to be Smooth Operator day but I read yall reviews and yall were quite upset with the cliffhanger lol. Many of you had some interesting things to say about Tina...lol I never laughed so hard in my life. Shout out to all of you that went ham in the reviews. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.*****

* * *

><p><em>-Almost a year and a half ago-<em>

_Mercedes smiled as she looked down at the pregnancy test. It wasn't a bold positive line but she saw that it was positive. She showed it to Tina with a grin on her face. Tina looked down at it and frowned instead. This was the third pregnancy test Mercedes had peed on and each came back the same with a faint line. Tina didn't want to upset her friend but this was getting crazy. _

_Mercedes, this looks the same as the others!" She watched as Mercedes read the box once more. All this so that she could get pregnant for a wack ass boyfriend. Tina couldn't understand it. She wished she never convinced Mercedes to get with him honestly because she'd been crazy ever since._

_"It says here... that a faint line is still a positive line." She read while tracing her fingers over the words. Tina read it and rolled her eyes. _

_"Well let's make you that doctor's appointment then!" Tina smiled. Mercedes happily made her an appointment telling the nurse in the phone how excited she was to be pregnant. _

_The next day Mercedes sat in the doctor's office and waited on the results. She mentally started picking out baby names that she knew both her and Blaine would like. She couldn't wait to tell him. She couldn't wait to tell her mother. When the doctor walked back in she tried to read the doctor's face but her face remained the same._

_"Well Dr. Figgins... am I going to be a mom?" She asked smiling and wiggling her toes with excitement. He looked at her then back at her charts and then sat down._

_"Mercedes, based on your urine sample it was really hard to see. Your HCG levels are really low but there is some there." He explained. Mercedes smile started to slowly turn into a frown. None of what he was saying was making sense. Why wasn't he just saying yes? "That's perfectly normal, sometimes it's better through a blood sample. So one of my nurses will come in and draw some blood for testing and we'll take it from there!" He said finally smiling at her. "If your HCG levels don't double them we will know what we need to know." Mercedes nodded but started to feel nervous. After they drew her blood she went home and looked up proper HCG levels. And based on the charts she saw online she really started to get nervous. She scanned the different support groups and read all the different trials women went through just to get pregnant._

_"I never knew getting pregnant was so hard." Mercedes said to herself as she continued to read. When she was in high school girls were getting pregnant left and right. And these women were actually trying and nothing was happening. She knew she was pregnant though. She felt it in her soul. She even felt all the symptoms that she read were common. That didn't change the results when she went back in to the doctor's office._

_"Mercedes, your HCG levels aren't doubling at all. So we're going to perform a transvaginal ultrasound just to see what's going on in there."Dr. Figgins explained. "Just relax." He instructed as he inserted what looked like a dildo with some lube inside of her and looked at the monitor. Mercedes looked over to see what he was looking at. From what she read online, she knew she was too early to show anything. She closed her eyes and did a silent prayer. _

_"You see anything, doc?" She asked. He made a couple grunts and pressed a couple buttons then removed the equipment from her vagina and then handed her a wet wipe. _

_"Get cleaned up and dressed and meet me in my office." He replied and left her in the room. After dressing she walked slowly to his office and sat looking around at all his degrees and certificates he had on his wall. "Mercedes... I'm going to cut to the chase and tell you that you are not pregnant." She wished he didn't. The blow was so hard she couldn't really hear anything else._

_"He said I had a hysterical pregnancy... that I wanted to be pregnant so bad that I made my body think it was pregnant. Said some bullshit about the mind being a powerful thing! What the fuck?" She explained to Tina._

_"Well good thing you didn't tell Blaine yet!" Tina reminded her. From that point on Mercedes obsessed over getting pregnant till she finally got pregnant. Sadly, she found out at the hospital after being in pain to the point that she couldn't walk. Tina was by her side when the doctor told her it was an ectopic pregnancy and they had to remove the baby. She called Blaine and told him because he was in New York for a show. He stated he couldn't leave because he was the star of the show. _

_"You have Tina there! I'll see you when I get back. Love you!" He said before hanging up. Mercedes knew he could have used an understudy but she also knew how serious he was about Broadway._

_"He's a jerk! He should be here with you!" Tina said as she paced back in forth. "I'm going to go get some coffee so that I don't sleep next to you, OK?" She walked over to Mercedes. _

_"Tina, I'm in the hospital. You can also they have nurses on staff."she chuckled._

_"I know... I just don't want anything to happen to you while I'm sleep." She sighed. "I'll be right back!" She said before leaving the room. Mercedes closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them Brody was there._

_"Hey girlie!" He smiled as he entered the room holding a bouquet of Tulips. "Blaine sent me with flowers to check on you." He said walking over to set the flowers on the counter. Mercedes smiled and shook her head. She knew Blaine didn't send her flowers. He'd always buy her roses and never tulips even though she told him they were her favorite._

_"Brody, thank you! These are my favorite!" She smiled at him. He bent down and kissed her forehead just as Tina walked in._

_"What are you doing here?" Tina asked her husband. He jumped back and looked at her and smiled. "Did Blaine come?" _

_"No he's needed on stage but I came as quick as I could. Sorry I couldn't be here yesterday but I did my best!" Brody said looking at Mercedes._

_"She didn't need you here... She needed Blaine!" Tina reminded him. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her kissing her forehead as well._

_"Calm down Tina! Mercedes is like family to me...I love her!" He said smiling at Mercedes. Tina glared at him as he stared._

_"I love you too, big bro!" She said holding her arm out fit him to hug her. He ran to her and hugged her back. "I love you too sis!" She said calling Tina over. Tina smiled and came over to hug her as well. She never got tested to see the reasons behind her failed attempts at pregnancy. She was deeply afraid of hearing that she was in fact barren. As long as she was capable of trying she was going to continue to try and pray._

_But when Blaine got back home he broke it off with Mercedes explaining that he didn't want to continue their relationship. She cried and tried to explain that it was normal that she wasn't pregnant yet but he couldn't find a way to tell her that wasn't why he was leaving. He packed what he could and left for New York. There he had plans to finally be free. He couldn't live the lie anymore. He was shocked that Mercedes had actually got pregnant at all. He never intended on her getting pregnant. He just needed her around because he wasn't ready to be deemed as gay yet. Sure he had a few guy nights but they never spoke out about him to the media so he kept things going with Mercedes. He'd known he was gay the moment he met Brody. That was his first love but he could never tell him. "Well tonight will be different!" He thought as he dialed Brody's number._

_"Hey Brody! It's Blaine!"_

_"Hey Blaine... I just got back to New York. You know you really shouldn't have left Mercedes like that!" He said. Blaine rolled his eyes. He did not call to talk about Mercedes. "She needs you right now, more than anything!"_

_"I know... I screwed up. Can you come over to my hotel so we can talk?" He asked pretending to be sad about it all._

_"Sure... I'll be there in a few." Brody stated before hanging up. By the time he'd shown up Blaine was a nervous wreck. "What's going on?"_

_"Alright... this is really hard for me to say." He paced as Brody looked on. "I don't love Mercedes. I never wanted kids, really." He paused and looked at Brody to read his reaction. "I... I'm... gay!" Brody's eyes grew wide in shock._

_"Oh...okay I see...wow..." He shook his head and stood up walking over to pat Blaine on the shoulder. "How long have you known?" Blaine smiled and looked over at him._

_"All my life, really! But I knew for sure when I met you." He confessed. Brody removed his hand from Blaine's shoulder and stepped back._

_"Uh... Blaine..."_

_"I've always..." He started to walk closer to Brody but Brody stopped him. _

_"I'm not gay Blaine! You're like my brother!"_

_"I understand... but just like you grew to love Tina... you can learn to love me!"_

_"I do love you Blaine but only as bros! I'm married! Tina is already freaking out thinking I'm cheating on her when I'm not... I really need to get back home to her honestly." Brody explained. Blaine felt his heart breaking into tiny pieces. "Look, I hope we can move past this and remain friends and you respect my choice as I resurrect yours!"_

_"Sure... sure... friends... definitely!" Blaine replied quickly. Brody stuck around trying to be brotherly and then left. Blaine on the other hand was heartbroken and upset._

* * *

><p>-Present day-<p>

Sam shook his head as he looked at Tina. He couldn't understand what would make her think that she'd be someone he'd want to talk to at this moment. He still couldn't understand how she found out where he worked.

"What are you doing here, Tina?" Sam asked looking at her. If looks could kill she'd be six feet underground at this moment.

"I know I'm the last person you'd want to see right now..."

"Then again I ask... what are you doing here?"

"I had to tell you something that I really think you should know."

"I doubt you have any information that I need to know and I still feel uncomfortable with you knowing where I work like this." He added. He was hoping she wasn't there to try and sleep with him.

"I have always been really good at finding out things about people. The night Mercedes went on a date with you, I did my research and found out that you were actually a decent guy...wanted to make sure you wouldn't hurt her."

"When in reality the person to harm her was right under her nose the whole time!" Sam added. Tina sighed and closed her eyes as if she was doing a silent prayer. She definitely needed one if she thought he would help her out.

"I really need you to help me with Mercedes!" Sam shook his head immediately. "Hear me out first! I know I messed up really bad. I made some stupid decisions but she's like my sister. I love her and she's all I got." She sighed again. "All I had... but she won't answer any of my calls. Reply to my text messages..."

"I don't blame her!" Sam said cutting her off.

"I just know that right now you're the only person that I can ask to help me get her back. You're the only one she's siding with at the moment." Tina continued. Sam shook his head at her because she was honestly not realizing what she did.

"She's not siding with me, Tina! You hurt her in the worst way!"

"Blaine hurt her!"

"You both hurt her but you hurt her more, in my opinion!" he replied honestly. She frowned and nodded in agreement.

"Well at this point you're the only one that hasn't hurt her." she added.

"That was until Friday maybe..." he mumbled then wished he hadn't said that because she suddenly perked up as if she found leverage. "Don't get excited! I would never tell you anything!"

"Why not? I can help you! No one knows Mercedes more than I do!" Tina added.

"I don't trust you and I know that we can work this out on our own!"

"Look...I know how she is...she gives you the silent treatment." Tina stated. Sam tried not to show that she was right. That weekend Mercedes spoke to him but not the way she used to and most of it was because Sarah was around. "It's not a complete silent treatment but she won't be the same around you. For a while I used to take it personally but I found out that is just her way of dealing with things. She eventually will talk to you she just uses the silence to debate over her feelings." Sam listened but he was still skeptical.

"Like I said, we'll solve this on our own!" Sam said getting up and walking towards the door. Tina didn't budge as he held the door opened for her. "I have to get back to work, Tina!"

"Sam! I'm only trying to help you!"

"No...you're trying to help yourself!" Sam reminded her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to work now!" He held the door till she got up and stood in front of him and frowned as he walked back over to his desk and began working again.

"Mercedes thinks she can't have babies! Blaine left her because she couldn't get pregnant...but he never really wanted kids to begin with..." Tina noticed her words struck a nerve as he stopped typing. "I know you're a good guy and you wouldn't do that to her...but if she's taking baby steps with you it's because of what he did to her." and with that she left.


	17. Chapter 17

*****Hey yall sorry this update is like 2 days late and whatnot...and I left yall with a cliffhanger. I am so sorry lol...I hope you all like this chapter it is in Mercedes POV...and the next will be in Sam's POV. Thank you again for all the reviews like seriously this fic has the most reviews out of all my other fics and I think I only had one that was negative...that is big to me and means so much. Keep reading and coming on this journey with me as we all find out the UNSPOKEN TRUTH...most of the secrets are out though lol. Anyway yall came for the story not the AUTHOR'S NOTE so here it goes...*****

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes woke up inside of a dark room that was lit only by three candles. She got up and looked around the room that looked unfamiliar to her. She got up from the bed and walked up near the candles. In the distance she saw what looked like the silhouette of a man and woman engaged in an argument. She stepped closer to where they were to see if she could see who they were and if she could hear what they were arguing about. The closer she got to them she noticed that the room had others in it instigating their argument. She walked up and noticed the people in the room were people she knew. She noticed Tina, Blaine and Brody near the woman talking to her and pulling her away. She looked over at the three candles and saw them starting to blow out. She ran to them and covered them with her hands till they lit back up. She turned back around and noticed near the man stood a woman holding a little girl, next to her stood a young man. The woman pulled on to the man and he kept turning to her and then back to the argument he was having with the other woman. Mercedes picked up one of the candles and walked into the room. Everyone but the two arguing turned to look at her and went quiet. She noticed that the woman pulling on the man was Penny and she was holding Sarah. She smiled at Sarah and watched as she left her mother and ran up to her and hugged her. She bent down and hugged her and whispered for her to go back to her mother. Sarah smiled and nodded walking back over to Penny. She held the candle up till she realized that the two arguing were not even speaking. As the light hit the woman's skin she realized that the woman was her and across her lips was scotch tape, in front of her was Sam with the same placed on his lips. They were both in tears and pleading with her to remove the tape. She tried to reach over to them when the candle blew out and the room was pitch-black again. <em>

_"Take my hand…let me help you!" she shouted reaching out in their direction but she felt nothing. Mercedes turned and ran back to the room where the other candles were and took the next one and returned to the room, but it was empty. "Okay where did everyone go?" she asked herself. She heard the sound of a baby crying and a little girl singing to her. She knew that voice. It was definitely Sarah singing Hero. She smiled as she followed her voice down the hall and stood at the doorway as she watched Sarah sing holding the baby in the rocking chair like little mother. She looked up at Mercedes and smiled. Mercedes entered the room singing with her. She smiled as the baby stopped crying and reached up to touch Sarah's finger._

_"You want to hold the baby, MaMer? It's okay…we trust you!" Sarah said looking up at her. Mercedes smiled and nodded and turned to put the candle down. When she set the candle down the light started to blow out._

_"No…no…no!" Mercedes pleaded as she tried to cover the light to keep it from going out. "Sarah, give me a second…stay right there! Don't leave!" she instructed turning around to see the room was pitch-black and the candle light blew out. "This is some bullshit!" she shouted before leaving and heading back to get the last candle. As she got closer to where the last candle was she heard the sound of moaning and music playing. She sighed as she entered the room. She watched as the man and woman made love. She knew for a fact that it was her and Sam. The bed covered their lower half but she was able to clearly see their top half. Sam dirty blonde hair looked brown and drenched with sweat and she had her hands running through it pushing it away from his eyes as they stroked to the rhythm of the music. Mercedes watched as she placed those same hands in her own hair and then clenching on the pillows behind her. Sam mumbled something to her but she couldn't hear it because of the music but she can see a smile break out on her face as she mumbled something back to him. He smiled before bending down to kiss her. He reached up and tangled his fingers with hers and placed kisses in the crook of her neck. He pulled her up till she was sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around him as she grinded into him. Mercedes walked up closer with the candle to get a better view and paused when she saw herself staring right at her. She started saying something to her then closed her eyes and tilt her head clinging to Sam. She flung her head back up and looked at Mercedes and bit her bottom lip before letting a smile dance on the corners of her lips. She heard Sam groan and say something incoherently. Mercedes was getting turned on beyond reason and felt she was starting to breathe hard. The candle started to blow out on her so she walked over to the place it on the night stand._

_"Please don't blow out!" she whispered softly and covered it with her hands. "I need to get closer to see what he's saying." she looked over her shoulder when she heard the music stop playing and noticed the room was empty again. She ran over to the bed and noticed it was neatly made as if no one was just in it making love. She yanked the covers off and threw the pillows off knocking the candle down. "Oh great…not a freaking fire!" she turned to put the fire out stepping on it with her foot till the room was pitch-black again. _

Mercedes woke up drenched in sweat and looked over to her side and remembered that Sam had went back to his place that weekend. She sat up and debated on if she should explain the dream to her mother maybe she could help make sense of it all. She needed to hurry though because she had to get ready for work. She showered quickly and then grabbed her phone to call as she finished getting ready.

"Hey mom…how was the ride back?"

"Shows how much you care…you're just now calling to check on me?" her mother asked. "I could be dead on the side of a road by now…or in some hospital with no ID so they don't even know who I am." She continued. Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head and walked back over to her bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Mom, why must you exaggerate so much?" she asked as her mother huffed on the other end. "And you could have called and told me you made it back safely as well." She reminded her.

"Yeah…well your brother called and checked on me and also told me that he and Bree are divorcing. Why can't Thanksgiving ever be a time of joy in this family?" her mother asked. Mercedes sighed because her father had called her over the weekend and told her about it all, but she knew better than to mention that to her mother.

"Well I know deep down you're happy."

"Why would I want my son to go through a divorce…granted I don't like Bree but they were happy together. So I'm on my way over there to fix their marriage. A mother's job is never done…speaking of that…" her mother paused. "Did you and Sam fix things or do I need to come down there before Christmas?"

"Uhhh…kinda…that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I swear child…you must want to run this man into the arms of his ex-wife…what happened?" her mother said after Mercedes explained what happened at the mall and then her dream, not going into detail on the last part of the dream.

"Mom, can you just tell me what this dream is trying to tell me?" Mercedes asked as she brushed her teeth.

"The dream was pretty obvious, Mercedes! Those 3 candles are your issues coming to light. The first one is you both have communication issues. Too many other people interfering with you both and you're allowing their issues to hold you both back from moving on." Her mother explained. Mercedes nodded as if her mother could see her nodding as her mother continued. "The second candle is your trust issues. You don't trust that you can have children. Sarah is pretty much trying to tell you to trust. I knew I liked that little girl."

"Did you see the book she made me?"

"Yeah…I told her to give it to you before Christmas because you needed to see it." Her mother confessed. Mercedes smiled and spat out the toothpaste as her mother continued. "Now the last one I am not too sure about it but it seems like it was about love. So the three candles are communication, trust and love. The candles were shedding light on the things you need to work on but I really think that once you and Sam work on the first candle. You will have the other two easily." Mercedes knew her mother was right and dreaded having to open up completely to Sam about her issues. How was she to tell him about something without jeopardizing their relationship? She spent the entire day at work thinking about it. When they got home Sarah made sure to ask Mercedes what was wrong. She knew she could sense that she was acting different and asked in her own sweet way. Mercedes smiled and reassured her that she was okay and maybe just a little tired.

"Maybe you should take a nap...that always helps me!" Sarah said as they sat at the table and ate dinner. Mercedes Smiled and nodded knowing a nap was the last thing she needed. She didn't need anymore weird dreams. Then her phone buzzed indicating she had a text message. She looked at it and froze noticing it was from Sam. She sighed before clicking on the message and reading him say that they needed to talk when he got there. They definitely did but something about the message made her nervous. This was going to be it the conversation that would either make or break them. She looked over at Sarah and sighed shaking her head as she wondered if this was going to be the last time they sat together to eat dinner. She was definitely going to miss her.

"Let's go get you ready for bed." Mercedes said unsure if the little girl would be sleeping over after the talk happens but she knew that she didn't want Sarah awake as they spoke. She took her time brushing Sarah's hair as she sang Hero to her for what she assumed might be the last night she would do it. She wrapped it up the way Sarah liked it and then tucked her in bed. She sighed and walked towards the door hearing Sam's car entering the driveway. "Well...here goes nothing!" she opened the door just as Sam was about to knock on it. "Hey!" she said looking at him.

"Hey!" he replied. She tried to read his body language to see if he was upset but his face only looked pensive as if he was still trying to figure out how to start the conversation. "Is Sarah sleeping?" he asked finally.

"Yeah...I put her to bed moments ago...you are staying over tonight, right?" she asked. If he said yes she knew that they would be alright. He looked at her and sighed before walking into the house. She closed the door frowning before following him. "I know we need to talk and I should probably start off by apologizing to you for my silence this weekend...there's things I need to tell you." she started nervously. His back was to her as she spoke following him to the living room. "I'm just not sure where to start..."

"Tina came by office today!" he said cutting her off. He turned to face her. "We can start there!"


	18. Chapter 18

*****Hey I'm back! Sorry it took me all day... Mercedes on set and other pictures I won't mention had me sidetracked. Anyway I'm sorry for the cliffhanger lol... Bad mango... Bad mango lol. I'm happy most of you got what the dream was about but either way mama Jones was there to help y'all out. Lol... Shout out to all reviewers even the negative one that said they didn't enjoy the last two chapters. I still appreciate you coming back and reading and reviewing that was really nice of you. You didn't have to read or review but you did both! Kudos to you! Anyway y'all came for the TALK only in Sam POV so here it goes and I did something for LLUCAS0814! practice makes perfect so I'll keep practicing till I'm a pro!*****

* * *

><p>Sam spent the whole ride from work thinking about what he was going to say to Mercedes. He understood now why she'd been so upset at the mall. Why she felt so hurt by Tina being pregnant for Blaine. He wished he'd known about all of this before hand then he wouldn't have mentioned having children at all. The moment Tina left he grabbed his things and sent Mercedes the text that they needed to talk. He didn't trust Tina at all. Not her telling him something he felt he should have learned from Mercedes. Not her seeking help from him to get her back in good standing with Mercedes. She was definitely on her own. They had their own issues to deal with anyway. And that was a priority to him. He walked into the house as she tried to apologize for her behavior and trying to explain how she wasn't sure where to start.<p>

"Tina came by my office today!" he said cutting her off watching her frown at hearing him mention her best friend's name. What she told him before leaving his office was definitely something they needed to discuss. "We can start there."

"Are you serious?" she asked. "I am going to kill that girl!" she said walking towards her closet and grabbing a coat putting it on. Sam ran up behind her and grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Mercedes…let's deal with us first!" he said. She paused and sighed then shook her head. "We need to talk and once we're done with us..." He guided her to the sofa. "Then we'll deal with that, okay?"

"But what did she say?" She asked removing the coat.

"She wants me to help her get your forgiveness but we have our own issues right now that we need to deal with."he said sitting across from her. She shook her head as he continued. "We obviously have some issues that we need to fix and the only way we can do this is by putting it all on the table. If there's one thing I learned last week is that secrets will ruin lives and relationships." he looked at her as she looked away. "I don't want it to ruin ours." she looked back at him and closed her eyes but listened as he continued. "I'll go first since we kind of already started talking about my trust issues."

"Okay."

"I know that you may have known about what Penny did. We never talked about it and I think it's something that you should know about...especially since she's out of jail now."

"We don't have to... it's okay, babe!"

"No..." he cut her off and smiled reassuringly and continued. "We need to do this." he took a deep breath and continued again. "When Penny and I were together she cheated on me with a teen from the school she worked for as a nurse. She suggested him to be our gardener and everything. I was in denial but of course when news got out I had to face the music. I was actually willing to take Penny back if she had apologized for it all but she never did. Finding out that someone you loved and trusted cheated on you, hurts, but finding out on national tv and to a minor..." he stopped as he remembered the way it all played out. How he had to leave town just to keep Sarah away from hearing about it all. His family, neighbors, teachers every one of them kept coming over and it all just was too much to deal with. "When I left to see her at the hospital, Thanksgiving night, she did exactly what I had wished she did back then." he looked at Mercedes as she pulled back and looked at him confused. "She asked me to take her back, that she was willing to be a family again."

"Are you telling me..."

"Let me finish." he said placing his hand on her knee. "She said she wanted us back but I told her that I am with you now! I trust you! I know every now and then I will have a moment where I question you or get jealous, but it's mainly because I don't feel I deserve you."

"Sam!"

"You could be with anybody else but you chose to be with me, a single dad with trust issues and not to mention when you met me I was a mess." he chuckled.

"You were..."she agreed. "But since we're being honest...you're right about me know of what Penny did and honestly she's the reason I helped..." Mercedes confessed. "Well Sarah is the reason I helped."

"She's another reason why we need to make sure we are on the same page. This isn't just about us." He added. She smiled in agreement. "Now... you can tell me..." He noticed her smile went away. She nervously rubbed her hands together. "Don't worry... we'll deal with this together. Whatever it is." She looked at him as tears started to form in her eyes and stood.

"Okay... Okay..." She said several times then shook her hands. "I don't know why I'm so scared to tell you this." She said looking up at the ceiling. He understood completely especially if what Tina said was true. "I... guess... I... okay... I'm guessing you can see Blaine did quite a work on me." She laughed nervously as he watched her try to find a way to tell him. "The reason I was so upset at the mall was because it seemed like you wanted more children. And I... don't think I can have children."she finally said looking his way for a reaction. "I kept trying but..." She choked up. "I just couldn't... and he left me because of it. It hurt even more to see Tina was able to get pregnant for him while I..." she stopped as tears filled her eyes. Sam got up and held her as she cried. She cried into his chest for a minute then moved away wiping away her tears. "I know you were right that it is a conversation we should have had... just in case you want more..." She looked to him. "I guess I didn't want you to leave me too."

"Mercedes..." He said walking over and cupping her face, wiping away her tears. "I want you to understand that I'm going to work on not judging you based off of what she did to me. And I need you to promise not to judge me based off of what Blaine did to you."

"So you're okay with not having anymore children?" she asked looking into his eyes as tears continued to fall from her eyes. He'd thought about it. He wanted more children but he wanted to be with her more.

"We have Sarah!" he replied before kissing her as he wiped away her tears. He pulled away and kissed her jawline. "She's more than enough!"

"You're right!" She smiled as he continued to drop kisses on her neck. "I'm so happy I have you in my life right now." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm not leaving you... especially not right now."he replied as she giggled. "You wanna know why?" He said slowly pushing her backwards till her back hit the wall.

"Why?" She asked looking up at him underneath her lashes. He loved when she looked at him that way. He paused to admire how pretty she looked even though there was still a slight sadness there. "Sam?" He couldn't believe how he almost let someone like this go. She was perfect for him. He stroked her cheek and just stared into her almond shaped brown eyes, that were searching his for answers.

"I love you!" He replied. He wasn't sure she heard him because she just stared at him but when she smiled, he knew she heard him. He kissed her before she could even respond. She placed her hand on his chest, more than likely feeling his heart beat harder than it ever had before. She moaned as the kiss got deeper and he pressed himself between her thighs. She unbuttoned his shirt almost popping a few out. He pulled away laughing as he helped her take his shirt off. She giggled and pulled her top off then pulled him into the room by his belt buckle. He smiled as he watched her undress and he followed suit. She sat at the edge of the bed and placed her hands behind his thighs bringing his hard penis inches away from her lips. Sam's eyes grew wide as he watched her grab a hold of it and stroked and licked her lips. "Mercedes?" They'd never done oral and he wasn't sure she was actually going to do it. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed. He couldn't explain how beautiful she looked as she placed him inside of her chocolate lips. He gripped his hair with both hands and looked down in awe as she sucked. Watching her do it made him want to taste her as well. He pulled away and bent down to kiss her till she was laying flat on her back. "God I love you!" He said as he slid down trailing kisses down her body. She ran her fingers through his hair as he licked a path down her center. He placed light kisses on each side of her pelvic bone and smiled when she shivered.

"Sam!" She moaned as he pushed both her knees up and spread before diving in. "Oh God Sam!" She shouted then pulled a pillow to her face to muffle her screams as he tongued her down. He placed a long finger inside her and nibbled on her clit till she was pulling on his hair. He pulled away smiling proudly and licking his lips before mounting her and kissing her letting her taste herself on his lips. "Sam?"

"Yes babe!" He replied staring into her eyes again. She was looking at him under her lashes again. "God I love you!" He gave her lopsided smile as he slid inside her. She gasped for air, clenching the sheets as he slid deeper.

"I love you too!" She said and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Don't ever leave me!" She whispered looking him right in his eyes. He paused at the fear he saw still in her eyes.

"I promise!" He replied. "I'm not going anywhere!" She smiled rolling him over till she was on top. Then her phone rang and she looked over at it and rolled her eyes.

"Let the voicemail get it!" He said then it rang again. "Let the voicemail get it!"

"It's Tina anyway!" She sighed. He sat up kissed her and then placed one of her nipples in his mouth as she mounted him and began to grind. He needed Tina far away from them at this point. She wasn't going to ruin this for them. She smiled at him as he wrapped his other arm around her midsection holding her close. She nibbled on his ears and clenched her walls almost causing him to erupt. He swapped over to her other nipple sucking it while grabbing the other breast.

"God Sam!" She yelped and pushed him down holding his hands up as she continued to grind on him. "Yes yes yes!" She said over and over. He was trying to hold back because she looked so sexy riding him but that was making it harder. He smacked her ass and gave it a nice squeeze. "Ahhhhh!" She fell into his chest. He jerked up a couple more times before he came himself. They both fell asleep and didn't hear her phone ringing continuously.


	19. Chapter 19

*****Guess who's back? I wanna thank all of you for returning, reading and reviewing. Means a lot to me that you're sticking around to hear about these crazy people.**

** anyway...I wanna personally shout out Bluchromed2002 for her amazing review on Mercedes dream...girl yasss I love the way to analyzed it...nice work! **

**So what does Tina want now? most of you asked...she wants her friend back...stop being mean...anyway read on :)**

* * *

><p>To say Mercedes was on cloud nine the next day would be an obvious understatement. Nothing could bring her down from that cloud at this moment. The number of times Sam woke her up that night for another round would have led you to believe she would be sleepy. Aside from feeling wonderfully sore she was feeling high on life. She sat in her classroom as she watched the children complete a vocabulary test thinking about how Sam shocked her that morning as she showered. She'd never had sex in the shower before and the things he did to her in there, was making her blush. She glanced at her phone as it buzzed, it was Tina again. She hit reject rolling her eyes at it. The nerve of her calling after going to Sam's job. She couldn't wait to get a hand on Tina. She still had no idea what she said to Sam but it was the last thing on her mind last night.<p>

"Must have been some night!" Mercedes turned to see Kurt Hummel leaning at her door drinking coffee. He was the school's guidance counselor and one who also tried to help with Sarah when she first came to the school. She smiled and turned to the students who looked up from their test.

"Eyes on your own papers!" She instructed as she got up and walked over to Kurt. She stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"You've had that same smile on your face since this morning. And might I add... you're glowing!" He said checking her out. Mercedes couldn't help but to blush and exhaled. "Ooh exhale worthy?"

"Kurt... just stop!" She laughed swatting him playfully. "What's going on? You know I can't leave these kids unsupervised too long!" She stated looking into the class and then back at Kurt.

"Oh nothing really but Emma sent me to pass along this message since I was going to pass your classroom." He said slipping her the note. "Also because I want to know why the smiles... had a good night did we?" He asked smiling at her as she took the note from him.

"Let's just say... it was eventful!" She smiled. "I'll see you later!" She said opening the door and waving good bye. "Alright times up, pencils down and pass the papers forward!" She instructed. A couple of the students groaned but reluctantly did as they were told. "Make sure that you have your name written on the paper. I'm not doing the guessing game like last time." Mercedes reminded them.

"MaMer...I mean, Ms. Jones, can I help collect the papers?" Sarah asked with her hand raised. Mercedes smiled at her mishap and nodded.

"Thank you, Sarah!" Mercedes said as she opened the note and read that Brody called and stated to call him back. That it was an emergency. She picked up her phone and listened to her messages that she assumed Tina left and listened to the first one.

"Hey Mercedes please call back it's an emergency! It's Tina... she's been in an accident!"

* * *

><p>Sam smiled as he looked at the picture on his desk that he used to have him and Penny on it and it was now replaced with a picture of Sarah and Mercedes. He worked most of the day with a smile on his face and couldn't wait for Artie to come barging in so that he could brag. It was almost 4 o'clock when he realized he hadn't seen or heard from Artie all day. So he got up and walked over to his department to see if maybe he could be the one to interrupt Artie for once instead of the other way around. He walked past Santana's office and heard her talking sternly to one of the new IT guys that had been working there all of a week.<p>

"Speak English, Rory!" she shouted into the phone. Sam shook his head and kept walking till he saw that Artie wasn't in his office. He wanted to ask Rory but he was on the phone with Santana looking as if he was ready to shit bricks. Sam made his way back just in time to see Santana hang up her phone.

"Hey Santana...have you seen Artie today? I went by his desk..."she stopped him by raising her hand up and signaled him to enter her office. Sam sighed and walked in waiting for her to say something offensive.

"First off Evans..." she stood cutting him off and pointed to herself. "Do I look like I keep tabs on Artie's whereabouts?" Sam looked at her and shook his head as she continued. "Secondly, ever since Thanksgiving dinner you've been assuming you can just approach me any kind of way!"

"No...I didn't mean to..."

"I am still your boss at the end of the day!" she reminded him. "You will not just come into my office..." she stopped and took a glance at him. "Hold up...you look different." she said sizing him up. He looked down at himself then back to her unsure of what she was referring to. "I am good at reading body languages and yours is screaming 'I got some good good last night!'..." she crossed her arms as Sam tried to hide the smile that was creeping on the corner of his lips.

"Look...I was just looking for Artie if you haven't heard from him, I'll just head back to my office." he said turning to walk away when she walked around him and pushed the door closed.

"You got some good stuff last night, didn't you?" she asked smiling at him. Sam rolled his eyes at her and backed up placing his hands in his pockets. "Ugh Evans, you're no fun!" she said walking back to her desk. "I would ask you to tell me the details but the legal team told me that I can't afford another lawsuit." she rolled her eyes as Sam chuckled. "Can you believe there's a rumor out there that I say inappropriate things to you guys?"

"Uhhh..."

"I don't say half the things I usually think...and those are the really inappropriate things!" she continued.

"Santana, I think I'll leave now and see if maybe Kitty saw Artie." he said turning to open the door when she stopped him once again by calling his name this time. "What is Santana?"

"Oh...just remembered Artie did call and say something about he got into a car accident and he's in the hospital." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Who does he think he's fooling? We all know he can't drive!"

"Santana! Did you ever think that maybe he was a passenger?" Sam asked in shock that she would even believe he would lie about something like that. "When did he call?"

"This morning...you're not telling me you believe him, do you?" she looked at Sam as he turned for the door and left. She got up and shouted behind him. "When you see him tell him to bring his crippled butt back to work and fix my fax machine! I can't understand a word this new kid is saying to me!" Sam heard her shout behind him. "Ahhh great another lawsuit! Rory get in here!"

* * *

><p>Mercedes left the school advising them that she had an emergency. She told Sarah that either her or her dad would be back to get her once after school care was over. She didn't want to bring her to hospital because she didn't know how bad things were. Kurt agreed to watch the after care class for her before she left so she decided to call Brody to see what was going on. Her calls kept going to voicemail so she just drove as quickly as she could till she got to the hospital.<p>

"Hi...what room is Tina Weston in?" she ran up to the first nurse she saw. The nurse calmed her down and showed her the area that would help locate anyone. She walked over and asked again.

"Are you related to ?" the nurse questioned. Mercedes sighed looking at the nurse. "She can only have visits from family at this time. If you're not related you will have to just wait."

"I am her adoptive sister!" Mercedes lied. The woman looked Mercedes up and down and rolled her eyes before giving her the room number and letting her in through the back. Mercedes did a silent prayer as she walked past each room, praying that Tina was okay. She was mad at her but at the end of the day Tina was like a sister to her.

"Mercedes?" she looked up to see Brody coming out of one of the rooms. "I'm happy you were able to make it. I have been calling you non stop since yesterday and couldn't get through from my phone so I called from Tina's..."

"I know...I was still kind of mad and not speaking to her." she confessed feeling bad. Brody nodded before guiding her towards the room where Tina lay asleep. "She lost control of the car and got into a car accident. She almost killed herself had it not been for the seatbelt and airbag that saved them." Mercedes looked at her and frowned.

"Them?" she wondered if he meant her and the baby.

"Yeah she was with another guy when it happened...he's in one of the rooms here. I've been waiting on word from the doctors about the baby. I just want to make sure the baby is okay." Brody stated. She looked over at him as he wiped the tear that fell from his eye and rubbed his back for comfort. "Since you're here I was wondering if you could stay so that I can go pick up Zoey?"

"Yeah...I'll be here!" she nodded as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Mercedes?" she turned in shock to find Sam standing behind them as she was hugging Brody. Sam looked between the two as Brody wiped his face again. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking at Mercedes. She could tell that he wasn't happy to see her there with Brody at all.

"It's Tina!" Mercedes replied running over to him as he held her.

"Thanks for coming, Sam!" Brody said forcing a smile on his face. Mercedes moved back finally wondering why was Sam there at all. She had forgotten to call him with everything that was going on. She wondered if the school alerted him.

"I didn't come for Tina, my friend Artie was in a car accident yesterday. That's why I came here!" he revealed. Mercedes looked between the two in shock finally realizing the guy that was with Tina was Artie. "Why didn't you call me, Mercedes?"

"Umm okay...well I really have to go check on Zoey! Thank you again! You guys have no idea how much this means to us that you're here!" Brody said smiling at Mercedes, giving her another hug before smiling at Sam again before rushing out. Mercedes could sense that Sam was feeling uncomfortable with seeing Brody hugging her again but she decided to ignore it.

"I'm sorry I didn't call...I kind of panicked but I did tell the school to let you know to pick her up. I am guessing they never gave you the message?" she asked looking at the confused look on his face.

"No...I came here once I found out about Artie and shocked to see you hugging Brody..."he paused then sighed as he looked over at Tina. "But I can see why you were hugging him now." Mercedes smiled at him pulling him in for a hug. "I'm working on it!" he admitted.

"I know...it takes time!" she said rubbing on his chest as he rubbed her back. "I guess Tina and Artie hooked up?"

"Must have happened after she stopped by my office the other day." he replied. "They said he's going to be fine. Do you want to come with me to see him?" he asked looking down at her.

"Sure...and then you have to go get Sarah and I'll come back to check on Tina." she added as they walked over to where Artie was located. They walked in just as he was flirting with the nurse. "I see nothing stops this guy." she laughed as the nurse walked out.

"Hey!" he smiled as he watched them enter the room. "You guys wouldn't believe how I almost lost my legs yesterday." he joked. "It's really unfortunate that I have to buy a new wheelchair when I just got that one!"

"Well you better hurry up because Santana said that you need to report to work before she kills Rory." Mercedes smiled as Sam and Artie talked about what Santana said.

"Hey Mercedes...you came to see your new boo?"

"Yeah saw you flirting with the nurse." she reminded him. He placed a hand over his heart as if he was hurt. "Oh please!" she laughed then frowned. "I'm sorry about all this."

"It's not your fault. Blame Sam. He didn't tell me to stay away from crazy Tina!" Artie replied.

"Baby, you know he's lying right?" Sam asked looking over at Mercedes as she raised her brow at him and crossed her arms. "I told him that Tina is off limits but he never listens!"

"Yeah...yeah...yeah!" Artie shouted. "Who are you going to believe? Him or the guy in a hospital bed?" he asked looking between the two of them. Mercedes looked over at Artie than at Sam and blushed. "Oh forget it! You two make me sick!"

"Well I would stay longer but I have to go get my daughter." Sam said walking over to hug Artie with Mercedes following closed behind to hug him as well. "Get better soon, bro! And stay away from Tina while you're in here."

"Chill out! I'm actually checking out today! She's the one that got hurt the most and my wheelchair." Artie stated as he hugged Mercedes as well. "Hope she gets better too."

After Sam left Mercedes sat in the room looking over at Tina as she slept. She watched as nurse after nurse walked in and checked on her. She asked every one of them questions and each told her to wait on the doctor that they would answer her questions. She prayed that Tina and the baby was okay. For Brody's sake he really looked like he couldn't take any more bad news. An hour later the doctor finally came in and Mercedes was ready with her questions.

"Hi I'm Dr. Roz Washington, I understand that you are her...sister?" she asked looking at Mercedes. Mercedes stood and nodded shaking her hand nervously as she waited on the doctor to tell her what was going on.

"Yes...she's like a sister to me! Is she going to be okay? Her and the baby?"

"What baby?" Dr. Washington asked looking through the chart. "This is Tina Weston, right?" she asked flipping through the paperwork. "We've run every test on her and nothing about a baby here."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes...only thing here is that she suffered a slight concussion. We medicated her because she complain about the pain and we also had to remove a piece of glass that got stuck in her arm there. Other than that there's nothing here about a baby. And based on the medical records it looks like the last time she was pregnant she gave birth to a baby girl." Mercedes zoned out as she looked over at Tina shaking her head.


	20. Chapter 20

*****Okay yall there's a lot that goes on in this chapter...there's 3 different POV's for one. Anyway I won't say much but if you hate cliffhangers than you may want to wait for chapter 21 because there is one here. FAIR WARNING...if you don't care because you know I update quicker than a mother than read on :D...THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND REVIEWING SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE...OH SHOUT OUT TO KAYAH16 & CELIODAY (spell check) they helped me pick the cops*****

* * *

><p>Mercedes watched as Tina tossed and turned and then slowly opening her eyes and looking over at her. She scowled at Tina thinking of ways she could hit her for all the stupid things she's done in her life. How the girl manages to make every poor choice in the world was beyond her. She just hated how they always seemed to affect her as well. Tina blanked a couple times then smiled softly at Mercedes as she rolled her eyes.<p>

"I guess you're still mad at me for what happened at dinner." She said as Mercedes scoffed at her. "I guess I deserve it all. I haven't been the best friend to you lately."

"There are no words to explain how I feel about right now!" Mercedes finally said. "And if you weren't in a hospital bed right now I'd beat you bad enough to put you in one!" Mercedes threatened.

"Mercedes... I'm sorry!" Tina pleaded. "What do I need to say to show you how truly sorry I am? I didn't plan what happened." Mercedes shook her head and looked at Tina. She felt sorry for her. She looked just like the troubled girl she met in junior high school. She never grew up at all.

"So you thought going to Sam's job was going to help?"

"I didn't think that through honestly!" She replied. "I was desperate I guess. I was just hoping maybe Sam could help me and you at least talk. And then I told him about what happened between you and Blaine hoping he'd thank me for the insight! It was a horrible gamble but I was..."

"Stupid and selfish!" Mercedes spat. "You gambled on my relationship! What if Sam left me over that? Huh?" She asked feeling she was raising her voice and remembering where she was. "You risked my relationship just so you could have something you want! How am I supposed to forgive you?" she asked lowering her voice.

"Mercedes, I really was thinking about you! Sam's a good guy and anyone can tell he adores you." She added. Mercedes tried to hide the smile that was creeping on her lips as she thought about Sam. "I can tell you love him too." Tina smiled.

"Tina, I don't want you interfering in my relationships anymore! Got that?"

"Yeah, I got it the moment I left Sam's office. That's where I bumped into Artie...ohh is Artie okay?" She asked suddenly remembering.

"He's fine!" Mercedes replied. "You don't need to add Artie to your drama, Tina! You need to stay away from men for a while as far as I see it."

"I didn't want to... he approached me after I left Sam's office and told me he could help me as long as I gave him a ride to a store." Tina replied. Mercedes looked at her and rolled her eyes. Tina lied so much she just couldn't believe her. "I'm not lying! I knew he was flirting but again I was desperate. I helped him in the car placed his wheelchair in the trunk. When I drove off I got a text from Brody and went to reply it and that's the last thing I remember happening."

"You really need to leave Brody alone."

"I can't... I love him!" She said and touched her stomach with her uninjured hand. "We're going to have a baby soon." She said smiling. Mercedes looked at her like she was crazy.

"Tina, cut the bull! You're not pregnant!" Mercedes said rolling her eyes. Tina stopped smiling and looked at Mercedes as if she was out of her mind.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "Did I lose the baby?" She asked as tears formed in her eyes. Mercedes was almost starting to believe her for a minute till she remembered what the doctor said.

"Tina, the doctor said you're not pregnant and they did all the test that would have said you were pregnant." She explained looking at Tina.

"What? I don't believe that! I know I'm pregnant! I know my body! Those doctors are wrong! They are wrong!" She shouted as tears fell from her eyes and she began to hyperventilate. Mercedes was shocked by her reaction. Maybe she wasn't lying. Maybe she had the hysterical pregnancy Mercedes had with Blaine. One if the nurses came running in and told Mercedes to leave. She stepped out grabbing her purse and allowing the nurses to calm Tina down. The moment she stepped outside her phone vibrated as messages came in. She called her voicemail and heard Sam's voice.

"Mercedes, call me back! Penny... she took Sarah!" Mercedes almost dropped her phone as she stopped her voicemail and called Sam. "Sam, what happened?"

"Mercedes, I'm on my way to Dalton right now! I've been calling you but you weren't answering." He responded. She could hear the panic in his voice. "That stupid school let Penny pick up Sarah!"

"I'm on my way..." Mercedes said rushing over to her car.

"No... I'm going to handle this!" Sam responded cutting her off.

"Sam, you said we'd handle this together! Please! Let me help." She begged as she started her car. She silently cursed herself for not taking Sarah with her. Then cursed Tina for making all this happen.

"Okay, meet me at the Dalton police station!" He said before hanging up. Mercedes silently prayed everything would work out because if it didn't this would be just another thing that Tina did that caused her some type of trouble. Had she not left the school to be by Tina's side, Sarah would have been with her at that moment.

* * *

><p>Sam was beyond pissed when he left the school. He was two minutes away from beating up every one of them in there for allowing Penny to take Sarah. He walked in there ready to check Sarah out when the red head told him that her mother already picked her up.<p>

"What do you mean, her mother?"he asked feeling his heart fall. "Why would you let her go with her? She is not written down as a person allowed to take my daughter out!" Sam shouted. Emma shrieked at his outburst holding on to her chest.

"Mr. Evans... I'm really sorry I..I..." She was shaking with fear. Then a slim guy wearing really tight pants came out. He looked over at Emma and checked her to make sure she was okay.

"What's going on here?" He asked looking between the two.

"You guys let my daughter leave with an unauthorized person!" Sam shouted. "My ex wife is not even allowed near children!" Sam added. "She's a freaking sex offender for crying out loud!"

"Mr. Evans, I completely understand why you are irate! Something about that woman didn't sit well with me, honestly!"

"But Sarah said it was her mother... that's the only reason I let her take her, Mr. Evans! I'm truly sorry!" Emma cried. Sam rolled his eyes as he turned to leave. "We're calling the cops right now!" She said reaching for the phone.

"I swear, if anything happens to my daughter, I'm coming back and kicking every body's ass!" Sam said as he left and jumped back in his car. If he knew Penny he had an idea of where she was heading and he prayed she didn't do anything foolish. He called Mercedes a couple times to let her know what was going on. When she finally called he was nearing the police station in Dalton. He reached the police station giving them every detail he could on the situation. Sam tried to remain positive and cooperate with them. He gave them the addresses of places she frequented as they tried to figure out where she could have taken Sarah.

"Mr. Evans do you think she will harm Sarah?"

"No I really don't think so... she loves Sarah... but I never thought she'd do this so I don't know anymore." He said sighing as he silently prayed Penny didn't give him a reason to kill her.

"We've already put out an Amber alert and we're going to do everything in our power to get your daughter back, Mr. Evans!"

"I really appreciate that!" Sam nodded and turned his attention towards the entrance as Mercedes walked in looking around. "Mercedes!" He shouted to get her attention. She walked over to him looking as if she'd been crying. She hugged him tight mumbling about it being her fault. That she should have taken Sarah out of school when she left. "Mercedes... calm down! None of this is your fault." He reassured her and kissed her forehead.

"What are the cops saying?" She asked looking over as the two cops who were just speaking with Sam came over.

"We have good news and not so good news." He said then looked at Mercedes. "Oh I'm sorry is this your wife?" They looked at each other and smiled. They were more worried about Sarah than correcting about their relationship status at this point. "Hi ma'am, I'm Kenneth Tanaka and this is my partner David Karofsky!" He extended his hand to her.

"I'm Mercedes... what's the good news?" She asked wanting to skip the pleasantries. "Did you guys find Sarah?"

"Not exactly but we have an eye witness that said they saw a person that fits her description with a little girl getting ice cream." Dave replied looking between Sam and Mercedes.

"The bad news?" Sam asked tight lipped. He felt Mercedes squeeze his hands for comfort and he squeezed back.

"Well it seems they left by the time cops got there." Tanaka responded. He watched as Mercedes turned her face into Sam's chest as he rubbed her back to console her. "Rest assured we will find them. We'll bring back your daughter, ma'am!" He said placing his hand on Mercedes shoulder. "Mr. Evans any other locations you can think of?" Sam looked down at Mercedes and shook his head as he tried to think of another place she could have gone.

"Alright... well keep thinking and let us know." Karofsky stated before they both walked away. Sam sighed as he thought hard on where she could have gone. Then it clicked.

"I think I know where she's heading." He said looking down at Mercedes. "Let's go, babe!" He took her hand as they walked out. He got in his car and waited on Mercedes to follow him out in her car.

* * *

><p>Penny watched Sarah skip and hug the black woman. She watched as she placed her in the car before walking around to the driver side. Was that Sam's new woman? After he left the hospital claiming he moved on she knew she needed to get her daughter back. He can move on all he wanted but she wanted her daughter back. She wanted her family back and since he didn't want to be a part of it she'd make her own. She came back to the school the next day and watched from her mother's car. She wasn't supposed to be near the school. She didn't even have her license yet but by the time her mother woke up she'd be far away with Sarah. She sat in the car and watched them arrive that morning holding hands and acting like mother and daughter. It was disgusting to her. The nerve of that woman trying to take her spot.<p>

Later that day she watched as the woman left in a hurry. She smiled and thanked God for blessing her this opportunity to get her child back. She waited till school got out and there was practically no one else left. She got out the car and walked into the school nervously. She prayed no one recognized her as she walked into the office.

"Hello, came to pick up my daughter." She smiled and looked around. The red head came waking l walking towards her rubbing her hands with hand sanitizer.

"Oh... just sign right there." She pointed to a sheet that was next to her. Penny grabbed the pen and began to write her name. She almost wrote Owens but thought twice and wrote Evans instead. "Oh you're Sarah's mom?" She asked as she saw Penny write Sarah's name down. Penny smiled and nodded. "Such a sweet child!"

"Thank you!" She replied.

"She was struggling at first but she has a great teacher, Ms. Jones! She took her under her wing and now she's just a shiny star!" She boasted. "Come with me!" She stated asking Penny to follow. "Ms. Jones had an emergency and had to leave but I'm sure one day you'll get to meet her." She continued as they walked down the hallways.

"I'm sure I will!" Penny said forcing a smile on her face. They reached the classroom where Sarah was coloring.

"Kurt, Sarah's mom is here to pick her up."

"Oh... thought her dad was on his way?" Kurt asked as he walked over to them. Penny tried hard to roll her eyes. She was hoping this guy didn't give her a hard time.

"He's stuck at work so..."Penny replied and looked over at Sarah. "Sarah, let's go home!" She stated. Sarah looked up at her and didn't smile but started gathering her things.

"Maybe we should call Mr. Evans." Kurt stated.

"Why is it because you feel a mom isn't good enough?" She asked. The red head noticed the tension and intervened.

"Kurt... it's her mother!"

"Come on Sarah!"

"Yes mommy! Are you taking me to MaMers?" She asked. Penny ignored and looked over at Kurt and smiled.

"Well I guess... I'm sorry ma'am." Kurt apologized as Penny walked away with Sarah. When she got into the car Sarah kept asking about going to MaMers house.

"STOP ASKING ABOUT THAT WOMAN! I AM YOUR MOM! NOT HER!" she shouted causing Sarah to cry. She sighed loudly rolling her eyes and turned to her smiling. "I'm sorry for yelling... how about we go get some ice cream?" Penny asked. Sarah wiped her tears and nodded.

She drove over to a nice ice cream parlor and got Sarah what ever she wanted. Anything to make her baby happy. Sarah smiled as she ate her sundae and didn't mention her dad or his girlfriend again. She noticed a couple talking and looking her way and decided it was time to leave.

"Come on Sarah... I have a friend I want you to meet."she stated as they left and got back into the car driving away. By the time she got to her destination Sarah was asleep. She drove into the neighborhood where she knew he'd be working. She noticed him sitting on the trunk of a car and pulled up along side it catching him off guard. "Hey there Puck!" She smiled as he jumped off the trunk and approached her car looking around.

"Mrs. Evans... I'm not supposed to be talking to you... you know!" He leaves into the car. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Call me Penny."

"When did you get out?" He asked looking in the backseat at Sarah as she slept. Penny looked back at Sarah as well and smiled.

"Not long ago..." she smiled at him. He looked nervous as if he wanted to not be there with her but she wasn't going to let this mess up her plans. "Hop in... let's go for a ride." she suggested.

"Ummm...I'm actually waiting to meet someone here in a few." he replied.

"I'll bring you back...just wanna talk with you and see what's new." she lied. He looked at her and smiled. "I'm not going to do anything with my daughter in the car." she stated. He glanced back at Sarah then opened the door and getting in. "Can I get a hug?" she asked as he closed the door. Puck looked at her and sighed before smiling and hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him remembering all the nights she spent with him sweating in the basement as they made love. She wrapped her other hand around close to his face placing a rag she had doused with Chloroform over his face. She held it there as he tried to push her away from him but within seconds he had slump over her. She pushed him back and placed a seat belt around him. She tossed the rag out the window before driving off. Had she looked behind her she would have seen Puck's newly pregnant girlfriend just walking up not too far behind. She noticed the struggle between Puck and Penny and quickly took a picture of her tags before calling 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I'd like to report a kidnapping!"


	21. Chapter 21

******Like I promised...No cliff hangers in this chapter... :D ...A LOT goes on in this chapter and I hope you all can follow the different views that I write in it... So many POVs lol...**

**shout out time- SHOUT OUT TO THOSE OF U THAT READ CHAPTER 20 EVEN THO U KNEEEWWWW IT WAS A CLIFFHANGER COMING LOL... shout out to those of you who blame Tina like Mercedes did lol...Sunichii ur always the first to read and review lol Issy thanks for loving the cliffhanger no one else did lol...Cinnamondiva u say every chapter is my best chapter lol...HaitianM...now u know we love to analyze a dream**

**I CAN'T SHOUT OUT EVERYONE BUT I REALLY LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS...YALL ARE THE BEST OUT IN SAMCEDES FAMDOM...:D ENJOY...next chapter Mercedes deals with Tina. Some Samarahcedes FLUFF before christmas chapter******

* * *

><p>Penny smiled as she watched her daughter sleep. She had plans on making a great life for them at the location she was in. The house belonged to her father and she had only brought Sam there once but many times she had brought Puck there for their regular screwing sessions. She had the house stocked with enough food to last them a couple months, she was hoping by then things would have died down and she would have a new family. She walked down the stairs to the living room where she had Puck tied up to a chair. He was still knocked out but she was ready to wake him up and tell him about her plan for them to be a family. Her phone buzzed alerting her to a new Amber Alert and it had her mother's plate number on it. She tossed her phone in her purse and looked over at Puck.<p>

"Fuck that was freaking quick!" she exclaimed. She needed to wake him up fast because it would only be a matter of time before they found the car and she needed Puck to help her get rid of it. She walked over to him with a spray bottle she had filled with icy cold water and sprayed his face a couple times till he started to wake up and spit the water away. "Wake up sweetie!" she said as she continued to spray his face.

"Stop that! Stop!" he shook his head away trying to avoid the sprays. "Stop! Why the fuck am I tied up, Mrs. Evans?" he shouted at her. She smiled and straddled his lap and traced his lips with her finger and rubbing his head.

"Didn't I already tell you to call me, Penny?" she smiled and tried to kiss him but he turned his face away. "After all we've been through…"she pouted and looked at his head. "…remember how we screwed on this exact chair that summer?" he glared at her as continued to try and kiss him. "I must say though…I am digging the new look." She smiled at the missing Mohawk and then held his head before kissing him. He resisted tucking his lips in making her angry; she pulled back and sprayed him in the face again.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked shaking away the water. "Is it the Saw that you miss, 'cause I promise I can give it to you right now if you promise to let me go!" he pleaded. She stared at him and laughed.

"I am actually tempted but my daughter is…" she got off his lap and turned pointing to the stairs. "…right up there and I wouldn't want her to wake and see something that! That can traumatize a child!"

"This…can…traumatize a child!" Puck pointed out. She looked at him and nodded smirking at him.

"You know what?" she asked looking away. "You might have a point there, but I plan to fix all of that!" she walked over and sat on his lap and crossed her legs wrapping her arms around his neck. "We're going to be a family. Just like you wanted, remember?"

"I was a kid!" Puck replied. "Hell according to the law, I am still a kid!" he shouted. She got up from his lap and shook her head at him.

"In some states you are actually of legal age. I plan to move us there so we can be away from all these crazies that don't understand our love." Puck looked at her and shook his head. What did he ever see in this crazy woman? She turned to look at him and smiled as if she heard the question in his mind. "It's getting kinda hot in here, isn't it?" she asked as she took off her sweater and then her shirt leaving only her bra on. Puck, although upset and scared, couldn't help but remember exactly why he messed with her. Nurse Penny definitely had a rocking body! She walked back over and sat on his lap, placing her back to his chest she reached up around his neck and danced on him. Puck licked his lips trying hard not to get excited. "Don't get too happy!"

"I have a girlfriend!" he stated quick to remind his penis and to get her off of him. She stopped and stood up turning to face him. He braced his face expecting her to spray him but she just laughed.

"Yeah I saw you with that pretty little blonde thing." She stated. Puck was shocked that she knew about his girlfriend. "Yeah she looked a little fat to me!"

"She's pregnant!" Puck replied. "Quinn and I are going to be a family soon…and I love her!" he added. Penny frowned and glared at him.

"You mean the way you said you loved me? The way you said you wanted a family with me?" She asked and each time she sprayed him in the face. "I wrote you every day while I was in there and you didn't write me once!"

"I wasn't allowed to…"

"Bullshit Puck! You moved on to the next blonde thing you could find!" she shouted getting angry as she remembered being in there and only receiving letters from her mother. Puck never wrote, Sam never wrote…only her mother!

"I was a kid!" Puck shouted.

"That didn't stop you from fucking me!"

"No…that didn't stop YOU from fucking me!" he shouted back. They glared at each other then heard the sound of footsteps. Penny turned to see Sarah staring at her from behind the stair wall. She sighed and walked over to her forcing a smile on her face.

"Hey princess…when did you wake up from your nap?" she asked as she placed the spray bottle on the table.

"Mommy, when am I going home?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Penny closed her eyes to calm herself from yelling at Sarah again. "I'm hungry!"

"Oh…come let's get you something to eat then!" she stated guiding her to the kitchen. Sarah looked back at Puck rubbing her eyes. He stared at her and frowned hoping they could both get out of there before Penny really lost it. "Alright…I have corndogs, pizza, ravioli…what would my princess like?" she smiled as she looked in the fridge.

"Can I eat at MaMer's house she…" before Sarah could finish the sentence Penny slammed the fridge closed after grabbing a TV dinner from it causing Sarah to shut up.

"I swear Sarah if you mention that woman's name one more time…I will put you in time out!" she threatened as she placed the TV dinner in the microwave.

"I don't want to eat that, mommy!" Sarah cried. She didn't remember her mother being this mean before. Penny bent down and grabbed Sarah's face squeezing it lightly.

"You're going to eat whatever I feed you or you will go hungry!" she stated. Sarah stared at her mother in fear and ran out the kitchen. "Fine! Don't eat then!" Penny shouted after her. Sarah ran and stopped when Puck started nudging his chin towards Penny's purse. She looked over and saw that cellphone and grabbed it. Puck smiled and mouthed call 911. Sarah nodded before running upstairs and inside of the walk-in closet she hid and dialed her father's number.

* * *

><p>Sam drove to Penny's mother's house where he questioned her about Penny's whereabouts. Penny's mom was absolutely no help at all. She didn't even know Penny had taken the car. Sam thought for sure that she would have went to her mother's house after trying to rack his brain on where Puck lived he parked at a vacant lot and pulled over waiting on Mercedes.<p>

"I need to remember where he lives. I know that's where she went with Sarah!" Sam said once Mercedes pulled up and walked over to him. She looked just as worried as he was and he was trying to remain calm.

"I was thinking maybe we can try his school but I know they won't just tell us his address." Mercedes added. She walked up to him and hugged him. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead when his phone rang. He looked down and saw Penny's name.

"It's Penny!" he said showing her the phone. "Penny, I swear you better not hurt…"

"Daddy!" he heard Sarah say and felt his eyes tear up. He looked at Mercedes and placed the phone on speaker. "Daddy, I'm scared!"

"I know baby…I know…" he replied trying to calm his nerves down. Mercedes placed her hand over her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. "Do you know where you are?"

"I'm hiding in the closet because mommy is acting mean!" she cried out softly. "She has a man tied down to a chair downstairs…" she added. "She called him hockey."

"A man?" Mercedes questioned looking over at Sam.

"Puck…she has him tied up?" Sam looked at Mercedes unsure if he understood what was going on. "Baby, did you see anything else?"

"No…it's a lot of trees outside…that's all I could see in the window." Sarah replied peeking out the closet then scooting back in as she heard Penny yelling at Puck again. "She's yelling again daddy, I wanna go home!" she cried. Sam closed his eyes and squeezed the phone wanting to crush in but Mercedes took it from him.

"Sarah…it's MaMer!" she said into the phone as She watched Sam kick his tires a couple times. "I need you to listen to me carefully and do exactly what I tell you, okay?"

"Yes!"

"I need you to be nice to mommy and do not upset her, okay?" Mercedes stated. She watched as Sam turned and looked at her as if she was crazy. She raised her hand to tell him to calm down. "And after you hang up this phone I need you to call 9-1-1 and tell them your name. Tell them you need help fast but you have no idea where you are, you hear me?" Mercedes explained calmly.

"Okay…" she replied. "I'm scared." She admitted. Mercedes nodded as if Sarah could see her then forced a smile on her face.

"Remember the Hero song?"

"Yes."

"We need you to be brave right now. We will see you soon, okay?" Mercedes reassured her. Sam watched on and smiled as he heard Sarah tell Mercedes she loved her. "We love you too; we will be there as soon as possible. Call 911!" Mercedes reminded her once again before Sarah hung up. "Sam we need to find her." Sam nodded and thought hard about what Sarah said. He only knew of one places Penny had that had a lot of trees outside its window and he prayed that's where she went.

"I think I have an idea where she took him. I only went there with Penny once so I hope I remember the directions." Sam said as they both got back into their cars. As they drove up to the location he received another phone call from Detective Karofsky.

"Mr. Evans we have some good news." he said into the phone. Sam smiled hoping that Sarah followed the directions as Mercedes told her to do. He knew she was a smart girl but he was worried if Penny found her with the phone. He prayed for his daughter and for Penny because he wanted to kill her for putting his daughter in something like this. "We have an eyewitness here that saw your ex wife's car pull out with a young gentleman by the name of Noah Puckerman, do you know him?"

"Yes...I know of him." Sam thought of the young guy that ruined what he once thought was a great family. "Are you all able to trace the vehicle?" he asked hoping that they could help him locate the address.

"We were in the process of doing that when we received a 911 call from your daughter. She's alive and we have the location and we're heading over there right now!" he added proudly.

"I am on my way to the address right now...can you give me the address so that I can meet you all there?" he asked.

"Mr. Evans we strongly encourage you to allow us to get your daughter back for you! I promise you that we will return her to you unharmed and well sir!" Karofsky replied.

"That is my daughter! You really think I am going to sit idly by and wait for you all to get her?" he shouted into the phone as he pulled off the exit. "I am already almost there so either give me the address or hurry up and get there before I do!" Sam challenged. Karofsky reluctantly gave him the address before hanging up. Sam placed the address in his GPS and smiled as he was only a few minutes away from the address.

* * *

><p>Puck and Penny were arguing when he heard the sound of a car pull up. He smiled at the panic look that registered on her face. She looked around and ran to the kitchen and came out with a knife. He shook his head at her as he noticed that she really didn't think this plan out thoroughly. She walked over to him and cut him loose. He tried to run away but she threatened him with the knife.<p>

"I will cut you...I promise I will!" she placed the knife to his neck and made him walk up the stairs. "Sarah, come out here right now!" she shouted. Puck prayed that the little girl had call 911. "Sarah if I have to look for you, I will be forced to spank you for defying me!" she threatened.

"Oh great job Penny, threaten her! That will definitely get her to come to you!" Puck scoffed. She glared at him and pushed him to the wall pointing the knife his raised his hands up in surrender. "Chill out!"

"Shhhh!" she paused as she heard the twitching of the door knob. "Oh God!" she panicked and pushed him into the room and closed the door locking it. Puck ran to the door and banged on it several times and jerked it to see if he could open it.

"Fucking bitch locked me in!" he cursed. "You see the mess you've put me in!" he said looking down at his penis. "You're on timeout for life of we get out of this alive, dude!" he sighed then turned when he heard the closet the door squeak. He walked over to it and pulled it open before turning on the light and looking in as Sarah sat behind a couple bags. "Hey...don't be scared we're going to be okay." he said smiling. "Did you call the cops?" he asked and smiled when she nodded. He extended his hand out to her and watched as she shyly took it. "We're going to get out of here, I promise you!" he said holding her hand. he walked over to the window and looked out noticing two people talking near the doorway. "Someone came to help us!" he whispered to her. She nodded and smiled at him. "Come on let's try the bathroom window." he walked over to the bathroom and pushed opened the window. He smiled when he noticed a tree next to it. "Do you know how to climb trees?" he asked looking down at Sarah. She looked out the window then back at him and smiled.

* * *

><p>Mercedes followed closely behind Sam as he pulled in front of a small cabin. It was definitely surrounded by a lot of trees. She shook her head as she got out the car and walked over to him where he was trying to open the front door. "What is it with white folks and being in the woods? This is some scary movie shit!" she thought to herself as she watched him walk back to meet her half way. She could tell Sam was beyond ready to get his daughter back. Mercedes was ready to show Penny that she was not afraid to whoop somebody's ass. She was holding in so many ass whooping the past few days and she was ready to give em all to Penny.<p>

"This is the address and that's definitely her mother's car." Sam said pointing towards an SUV that was parked in front of them. "The cops are on the way...Sarah called like you told her to..."he smiled.

"Okay...so are we going in to fuck her shit up or are we waiting out here for the cops?" Mercedes asked cracking her knuckles. Sam smiled nodded as he watched her stretch.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I can go in alone."

"No...I am coming and she's going to need you to help pry me off her raggedy pedophile ass!" Mercedes said stepping towards the door with Sam walking right behind her.

"The door is locked!" he said pulling at the knob again but this time it opened. He looked over at Mercedes and pulled her back as he kicked the door opened a bit more. "Wait!" he instructed holding Mercedes hand as they both walked in. The cabin was well lit and she could see where there was a chair that had some rope cut up. She looked around to make sure no one was hiding behind the door. "Penny! You might as well give it up!" Sam shouted. Mercedes jumped when she heard rustling outside then a man scream. "What was that?"

"Penny...don't hurt Sarah!" Mercedes said.

"Why would I hurt my daughter?" Penny said shocking them. They turned to find her holding a really sharp knife. Mercedes took a deep breath and looked over at Sam. "So...this is the infamous...MaMer!" she stated checking out Mercedes. "You must enjoy stealing people's children...and husbands." Mercedes sighed remembering the dream she had with Penny staring out the window at her. She never had any intentions on taking anyone's child or husband. "You can't get none on your own?"

"Penny...you left me...and you left Sarah...for Puck!" Sam replied. "Mercedes has nothing to do with this!" She laughed and walked up closer to them. Sam stood in front of Mercedes and glared at Penny.

"Then why is she here?" Penny asked. "Oh I get it...you love them, huh?"

"Sam...move out the way so I can pound this penny to the ground!" Mercedes said pushing forward. "Trust I am not scare of you and that dumb ass knife in your hand!"

"You should be!" Penny said lounging forward. Sam grabbed her hand and held it away. Penny continued to push as Sam tried to hold Mercedes away from the knife and Penny away at the same time. He pushed her away till she tumbled and hit the wall knocking the knife out of her hand. Mercedes and Penny both scrambled for the knife and instead wrestled around the living room. Sam reached out to get the knife away and allowed Mercedes to punch Penny excessively in the face. He only reached out to pull them away when Penny grabbed a hold of Mercedes hair. "I will ripped this weave out of your head!"

"This ain't weave bitch!" Mercedes shouted punching Penny once more before Sam pulled her away. Penny was about to lunge towards her again when the police ran in pointing the gun to her.

"Freeze!" Tanaka screamed. Penny stopped dead in her tracks and raised her hand up slowly as Karofsky slammed her to the ground and cuffed her. Sam pulled Mercedes in checking her face that had been clawed by Penny as they read her her rights.

"Where's Sarah?" Mercedes asked just as Sarah came running in. She ran and hugged Mercedes and Sam and glared over at her mother as she was escorted out of the cabin. They walked out and watched as Puck was strapped to a gurney and inserted in an ambulance.

"He's my hero!" Sarah said running over to him and holding Puck's hand. Puck smiled wincing in pain and looking down at his broken leg. "He jumped from the tree with me." she added looking over at Sam. Sam looked to Puck and smiled.

"Thank you!"

"No...thank you...your daughter is who saved us!" he said pointing to Sarah.

"Puck!" they all turned when they heard a girl scream out his name. A blonde pregnant teen ran up towards them and smiled shyly wiping her tears as she ran to him and kissed him. "Look what you put us through, you numb skull!" she said hitting him. Sam and Mercedes watched them and smiled.

"Hey...I'm hurt here!" Puck exclaimed as they kissed he pulled away then looked over at Sam sadly. "Mr. Evans, I'm sorry about all that I did..."

"No worries...it's all over!" he replied. "Thanks to you and your girlfriend here...we have our daughter back." he said. Mercedes smiled and held on to him closely.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Evans, my name is Quinn Fabray." she shook his hands then looked over at Mercedes and smiled. "You have a lovely family!" Mercedes nodded and smiled at her as she mounted inside the ambulance. "I'll make sure to keep him out of trouble." she stated before they closed the ambulance door and drove off. Sam and Mercedes walked over with Sarah as Tanaka met them half way to ask them questions.


	22. Chapter 22

*****AND THEN THIS HAPPENED...who do I think I am updating at this time of night Beyonce?*****

* * *

><p>Mercedes smiled as she watched Sam and her mother decorate the house for the birthday party. In front of them stood nine year old Sarah giving them instructions that they ignored. They continued to joke as they placed the banner up ignoring the poor little girl as she tried to help them fix it. Mercedes shook her head as she noticed the frustration lines gathering on Sarah's forehead as she crossed her arms and walked over to Mercedes dropping down on the couch. She looked over at Sarah smiled patting her knee to calm her down.<p>

"MaMer, they won't listen to me! I keep telling them the banner is crooked but they just keep ignoring me!" She whined. Mercedes chuckled because from where she sat the banner was indeed crooked.

"Why don't you just sit next to me then..."

"But I want to help!" She whined cutting off Mercedes. "I'm not a baby anymore, you know!" Sarah reminded them that just last month they celebrated her ninth birthday.

"You're right! You're almost a preteen!" Mercedes stated shaking her head as the little girl stood and smiled proudly. Sam, hating the term immediately turned to shout.

"No she's not right! She's no where near teen anything!" He jumped down from the chair. Mama Jones shook her head laughing. "You will be my little girl well into your forties!" Sam said pointing at the little girl as she crossed her arms.

"Sam, have you seen her? She'll be a beautiful teenage girl soon!"Mama Jones said as he helped her climb down from the chair. "You better wake up and smell them teenage roses before the young boys make you smell em!"

"Ewwww boys are yucky!" Sarah said shaking her head with disgust. Mercedes laughed as Sam threw a fist in the air with excitement.

"That's my girl!" He said pulling her in for a hug.

"Oh so you want her bringing girls home?" Mama Jones asked. Sam covered Sarah's ears and side eyed Mama Jones before shaking his head at her. Mama Jones laughed and looked over at Mercedes. "He's in for a rude awakening!"

"Sarah go play with Zoey!" Sam instructed. "She's not dating until she's a grandma like you are!" Sam added pointing to Mama Jones.

"Well then she's going to do a lot of dating then!" Mama Jones replied dancing seductively. Mercedes closed her as she tried to hold in her laughter. "The banner is kind of crooked." She added looking up at the banner. Then the doorbell rang and Mercedes shifted to get up.

"I'll get that!" Mercedes said but was stopped by her mother and Sam with a glare causing her to sit back down and crossed her arms rolling her eyes at them.

"It's auntie Tina! I'll get it!" Sarah said skipping over to the door. Mercedes eyed her mother as she and Sam got back on the chair to fix the banner.

"Mercedes, sorry I'm late! I've got all the party supplies here!" Tina said dropping the bags on the table. "Hey everyone!" She said quickly scanning the room and walking over to hug Mercedes. So much had happened in the past months especially with Tina. "Sam, that banner is crooked!" She shouted over Mercedes shoulder causing her to cover her ears. Sam narrowed his eyes at her.

"I would tell you to come screw this yourself but all you'd manage to do is get pregnant by it before you get down!" Sam added.

"Sam!" Mercedes shouted at him. Her mom laughed as he shrugged his shoulder. So much had changed but not much at all really between Sam, Mama Jones and Tina. "Hey... how's the belly?" Mercedes asked rubbing Tina's protruding belly.

"It's fine!" She replied sitting down as she rolled her eyes at Sam. Mercedes smiled and thought back to what she'd been through with Tina. She was definitely happy that she'd changed for the better. "Sam... More to the left!" Tina shouted getting back up to help. "Ugh I guess I gotta do this myself!" she said wobbling over to them.

* * *

><p>It was mid January by the time Mercedes found time to go see Tina. Dealing with finding a new school to work with after quitting McKinley Elementary was a big ordeal. On top of that the law suit had them going to so many meetings that she finally caught a break that day so that Sam could take Sarah to counseling. Tina had been begging her to come over so that they can talk about she decided to go ahead and see what Tina wanted to discuss. She parked her car in the parking lot noticing Brody walking towards his with Zoey in hand.<p>

"Hey Mercedes!" He greeted smiling from ear to ear. She didn't expect him to be so chipper, airworthy once he found out Tina wasn't pregnant. "How was your Christmas? I feel like it's been ages since we last seen each other." He said as he placed Zoey in her car seat.

"Just been a few weeks, Brody!" She smiled as he hugged her. "Christmas was actually great. We went to Sam's family's for the holiday since my mom ended up staying upstate at my brother's."

"Oh OK that's cool! You and Sam still going strong!" He added.

"We're still only 3 months in but yes we're still going strong!" She smiled. "Well I came to see Tina so I'll see you around, okay?" She said passing by him and walking towards the door.

"It was nice seeing you again!" He added before hopping in his car and driving off. She waved goodbye before continuing over to the door and walked in.

"Mercedes, I'm so happy you were finally able to make it!" Tina said walking over to hug her. Mercedes hugged her back reluctantly and side eyed her. Last time they saw each other they weren't in a good place. Mercedes still hadn't forgiven Tina at all for her to think she could hug her happily. "We have a lot to talk about!"she smiled and walked over to her living room.

"Well... let's get to it! I have things to do!" She replied following her over to the couch. "I just saw Brody, I take it you haven't told him, have you?"

"Brody and I are in a good place now." She replied nodding her head. "Before I begin, I just want to apologize for every single thing I've done to our friendship."she looked at Mercedes. "I've been a horrible friend and it took therapy for me to realize it!"

"You're seeing a therapist?" Mercedes asked in shock. She never expected Tina to say that she was getting help and found herself slightly proud.

"Yes... I needed to fix things in my life...and one of the key things I wanted to fix was our relationship."she smiled nervously. "I learned in therapy that one of the things that ruined us was my constant fear of never finding love. And I may have been a tad bit jealous of you."

"Jealous of me, why?"

"Well it's simple really... people generally love you without you even trying." She looked over at a confused Mercedes. "I could never get people to love me without trying to make them love me... like Brody for instance."

"You gotta let Brody go, Tina!" Mercedes stated cutting her off. "You can't make people love you... they just... do." Mercedes thought about Sam and smiled.

"Yeah... you're the only one who's ever loved me without me forcing you to and I took advantage of that and I'm sorry!" She apologized and wiped a tear from her eye. "But, like I said, I'm getting help with that and from this point on I'll always be honest... I'll try at least!" She chuckled. Mercedes nodded but felt there was still something she wasn't telling her.

"What about being honest with Brody... you know about not being pregnant?" Mercedes asked. Tina smiled and nodded.

"I wasn't lying about that! I really do know my body and even though the doctors at the hospital said I was crazy. I went and got my own doctor." She got up and took something out of her purse then walked over to Mercedes and handed it to her. "I'm not far along but I am pregnant with his baby." She sat and watched as Mercedes looked at the ultrasound picture. Mercedes couldn't help the tear that fell from her eye as she looked at the picture. Why was it so easy for Tina to get pregnant? Was she jealous of her as well? "You and Brody know about this before my own parents!" She smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Mercedes said wiping away her tear and pulling Tina in for a hug.

"No... I'm sorry I made you feel that you couldn't believe me." Tina replied pulling away. "But I'm a new Tina now and I want to help you out for a change."she said standing up and walking over to get purse. "Now I've made an appointment for you today with a very special doctor."

"Say what now?" Mercedes asked getting up and following her.

"This is a really good doctor that can find out why you're having difficulty getting pregnant." She added as she walked over to the front door. "Now come on before we're late."

"Tina, I told you stop interfering with my life." She added but followed her out anyway.

"I want to help you. The only way we can resolve all this is to find out the truth!" She added closing the door behind her. Mercedes shook her head and unlocked her car as they got in.

"What if I didn't come today?" Mercedes asked looking over at Tina as she got into the car. Tina smiled and placed her seatbelt on before replying.

"Girl, this would have been my third time canceling! I'm happy you came because it was costing me to cancel and rebook." Mercedes sighed and backed out the driveway shaking her head.

They sat in the doctor's office with Tina as she waited foot the doctor to come in and talk to them. The moment they arrived she felt a nervous feeling inside of her. Tina held her hand every so often to calm her down but she just couldn't. This would be the moment the doctor would find out if she could ever have children or not. Looking around the room there were pamphlets on adoptions and in vitro fertilization and on the walls there were plaques of degrees as well as baby pictures everywhere.

"Mercedes Jones?" The doctor said entering the room and smiling at the both of them. This was a totally different doctor then the one who examined her in the room. "I'm Dr. Holly Holiday!" She said sitting down and smiling at the both of them. Mercedes nervously smiled and nodded as she continued. "Now I'm looking at your chat here and understand you wanted help with getting pregnant? Am I correct?" She asked flipping through the file then looking up at Mercedes.

"Um...no...I wanted to find out why I couldn't get pregnant." She corrected looking over at Tina suspiciously.

"Do you know what we do here?" She asked looking at Mercedes. "We help thousands and thousands of women who can't have babies become the mothers they'd dreamed of being..." She started. Mercedes shook her head and got up walking towards the door.

"Tina, I can't believe you." She glared at Tina.

"Mercedes, wait!" Tina exclaimed.

"I'm sorry we wasted your time doctor."Mercedes said feeling sick to get stomach. She wasn't sure why she was upset but she wanted out of there. She felt like puking, that was how upset she was feeling.

"Ms. Jones... please allow me to finish!" Dr. Holiday said causing Mercedes to pause. "What I was saying is that we help mothers find out what you want to find out. Most are scared just like you are and afraid to hear what they've thought was true finally confirmed by a doctor." Mercedes felt her stomach turn. "We help with either finding an adoption agency or insemination." She added walking over to Mercedes. "But we can't help you..." Mercedes heart sunk. "... because you're already about 6 weeks pregnant." She finally said. A tear fell from Mercedes eyes as she blinked with confusion. She wasn't sure she heard her right.

"Say what now?"

"Mercedes! You're pregnant!" Tina jumped up smiling and hugging her tight. Mercedes stared unsure if it was a dream or not. Could she really be pregnant? Was she really about to be the mother of her own child?

They drove over to her house with Tina already thinking of baby names and excited that they'd be pregnant together. Mercedes on the other hand, mind was in overdrive as she thought about how she'd tell Sam. It was way too soon for them to be pregnant and they still lived in separate places. When they got inside, Tina continued to list off names when she realized how quiet Mercedes had been.

"What's wrong?" She asked walking over to sit next to Mercedes. "You should be jumping for joy like I am."

"Yeah... I guess I'm just still in shock!" She admitted when she heard Sam at the door with Sarah. "And then there's that!" She added suddenly feeling nauseous and nervous.

"He's going to be happy about it!" Tina said getting up just as Sam walked into the living room. He paused when he saw Tina and then looked at Mercedes. "Hey Sam!"

"What is she doing here?" He asked walking past her. Mercedes sighed and walked towards him kissing him lightly, he kissed her back but still looked at Tina with disgust in his eyes.

"Sam... please relax!" She said rubbing his back. "How was therapy, Sarah?" She asked smiling at the little girl.

"It was fun!" She smiled. "Hi Ms. Tina!" She waved then skipped to her room. Tina smiled and looked between Sam and Mercedes.

"I'll leave you two to talk!" She stated before following Sarah. "Hey Sarah... you want to play make up?" Mercedes heard her ask before closing the door.

"Again, why is she here?" Sam asked looking at Mercedes and walking to the kitchen. "After going through all this... she's the last person I want to see." Sam said grabbing a drink out of the fridge. Mercedes sighed and listened as he ranted. Maybe right now was a bad time to tell him, she thought. She knew she had to tell him since they already promised each other no more secrets. "You know Artie's been seeing her right? I've seen him with her almost every day going to lunch together... Even after we told him to stay away. Even after the accident..."

"I'm pregnant!" Mercedes said cutting him off. He paused and looked at her placing his drink down. She smiled shyly and bit her bottom lip before continuing. "I... I'm still in my early stages but..."

"You're pregnant!" He repeated. She tried to read his reaction. "How?" He asked then stopped. "I mean I know how... but uh...wow!" She looked at him as he internally took this in. She wondered what was going through his mind. He finally looked over at her and smiled pulling her in for a hug. "We're having a baby!" He hugged her tight as tears welled in her eyes.

"We're having a baby!" she softly repeated as he hugged her.

* * *

><p>She remembered that day like it was yesterday. The excitement that ran through that house was crazy. He even told her mother before she got a chance to tell her mother herself. Sarah was definitely happy about it and just like Tina she came up with a list of names. Mercedes got up and walked to her room to lie down. Last thing she wanted was for everyone to notice her crying. She smiled as Sarah walked in and lied down next to her wrapping her arms around her.<p>

"MaMer, are you okay?" She asked. Mercedes nodded and blinked away her tears. "Why are you in here alone?" She asked looking up at her. Mercedes smiled before sighing.

"Just felt tired that's all!" She replied. Sarah sat up and looked at her studying her face. She forced a smile on her face then poked her in the rib causing Sarah to double over.

"Are you scared?" She asked after she stopped laughing. Mercedes sighed as she thought about why Sarah asked that question. She loved how intuitive the little girl was. She could always tell when Mercedes wasn't feeling like herself.

"I think I might be!" She admitted.

"You want me to sing hero?" She asked causing Mercedes to smile. She nodded as Sarah snuggled back into her and started to sing."You don't have to be afraid...of what you are..." When she got to the hook Sam walked in giving her a lopsided smile. "And then daddy comes along..." She sang smiling at him.

"What are my beautiful girls doing in here and not out there helping with the party?" He asked walking over and sitting next to Mercedes and rubbing on her hand. She smiled at him before replying.

"Just singing!" Mercedes replied looking over at Sarah as she hummed the rest of the tune. Sam looked at her then looked at her hand then smiled. She could tell he knew she was afraid. He was probably more afraid then he was.

* * *

><p>Sam remembered the day he proposed to Mercedes. It wasn't a beautiful day. It was a really sad day to be honest. He and Artie were out shopping for the ring. Although Artie said he was crazy for proposing after only being with Mercedes for four months, he knew she was it for him. And when she told him she was pregnant he knew he had to do the right thing.<p>

"What about this one?" Artie asked pointing to a small diamond ring. Sam shook his head and kept looking. "Look, I know the suit against the school is giving you a lot of money but I think you need to remember how your last marriage was before investing so much in the next one." Artie said as he looked on.

"Mercedes is nothing like Penny, remember that!" Sam stated as he looked at a different collection of rings. "Plus, you're the last person I'd take advice from." Sam added looking over at Artie. "You're dating crazy Tina!" Artie shrugged and rolled on.

"What can I say? The crazy woman rocks my world!" He smiled and pointed to another ring. Sam walked over and all his head again. "If you know what I'm saying!" he smiled wiggling his eyebrows at Sam.

"She's pregnant..."

"They have the best sex ever!" He added. Sam couldn't disagree with that because they'd had the best sex since he found out she was pregnant. It was like she couldn't get enough.

"By another man, Artie! That's nasty... even for you!" Sam said as he spotted the ring that he felt was perfect. "This is the one." Right after he bought the ring he received the call that Mercedes was rushed to the hospital. By the time he'd gotten there she was in the recovery room crying. Sam rushed to her side as Tina walked out with Artie.

"I'm sorry!" She cried over and over. She explained that she was at Tina's house when the bleeding started and how the doctor explained that she lost the baby and that they were not sure what caused it. He could see the fear in her eyes. He could tell that this all brought her back to the issue she had with Blaine. He felt the ring knocking in his pocket as he rocked her. "If you wanna leave, I'll understand!" She added confirming what he knew she was thinking. He reached down in his pocket and pulled the ring box out. "Sam?" she asked looking down at the box he held in his hand as tears fell from her eyes.

"I told you... I'm not him." He said as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Will you marry me?" He asked and watched as she tearfully said yes. He remembered that they had a small ceremony about 3 months after Tina gave birth to baby Isaac. A few weeks after their anniversary at a church they frequented together. At the reception Artie popped the question to Tina and she replied that she was pregnant causing Artie to faint in his chair. It was a reception that he would never forget not because of the crazy events but because of how beautiful Mercedes looked in her wedding dress that day. How happy she looked as they danced at the reception hall. How happy every one was doing the electric slide and then doing a traditional square dance his family made certain they did.

They honeymooned in the small island of St. Kitts and was back to Lima the following week wishing they could stay on the island forever. Sam knew he had to get back for the trial against Penny and reality. They bought a house and moved in together finally after dating and living separately for so long.

* * *

><p>"Now I know I'm not going to be the only one decorating this place for the party. It's Mercedes birthday and not any of you two!" Mama Jones said standing at the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Plus, I don't want to be out there alone with Artie and Tina making out and making me sick!" Sam and Sarah both laughed as Mama Jones pretended to hurl.<p>

"We're coming... we just wanted to make sure the birthday girl was okay!" Sam said getting up before kissing Mercedes on the forehead. She smiled at him as he whispered encouragement in her ear before walking out.

"Come on, Sarah we need you to watch the kids." Mama Jones snapped her fingers at Sarah. She smiled as the girl whined and stomped away. "You okay baby girl?" Mama Jones asked.

"Yes I'm just tired... want to get this party over with." Mercedes replied. "Did everybody get here yet?"

"I think your friend Kurt is here now... Brody just walked in with his wife Rachel..." Mama Jones looked at Mercedes and shook her head. "I cannot believe you let Sam invite that Santana girl and her ditzy girlfriend." She walked in closing the door. "Child, your party is full of enemies!"

"Mom, we all get along now! Tina is over Brody and they are both happily remarried! And Santana... she's Sam's boss so... she invited herself when Sam and Artie was planning it." Mercedes replied.

"As long as they don't stress you out! The party will start when you walk in sugar!" Mama Jones said smiling. Mercedes nodded as her mom got back out. She looked down at her swollen ankles and stubby toes and wiggled them. She smiled and rubbed her protruding belly. The cause of all her stress. All her worries were because of the babies growing inside of her. After the honeymoon she had found out she was pregnant. Tina was with her again when she took the test. She cried into her shoulder not wanting to go through this again. Sam on the other hand was ecstatic and told everyone about it even when she told him not to. When he found out she was having twins he went crazy buying all types of things. Doctor Holiday had her on strict bed rest to avoid her losing the babies this time.

She got up slowly and walked out to where everyone was talking amongst each other as if not more than two years ago they all hated each other. She smiled at them as she watched her mother being out the cake.

"Alright everybody the birthday girl is up and ready!" She walked and placed the cake on the table and started to light it up. Mercedes stood in front of it as everyone gathered around and began to sing for her.

"Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Mercedes.." They all sang until Santana took the floor for her solo moment that no one assigned her.

"I said... Uhhh... happy birthday to youuuuuu oooohhh!" Everyone paused and looked at her. "Now you all know I sounded great! Don't hate!" she smiled as her girlfriend Brittany gave her a high five.

"Actually you were a bit pitchy!" Rachel said as Brody tried to stop her. "I'm only trying to help her, honey!"

"No one asked you hobbit!" Santana said. Mama Jones looked at Mercedes and shook her head as the two women argued. "I makes sure I carry razors everywhere I go!" she said pointing at Rachel as Rachel hid behind Brody. Sam face palmed as he watched Brittany try to hold Santana back.

"Now y'all not too old to get a mama Jones beat down!" She threatened causing them to shut up and glare at each other. "Y'all not about to ruin her birthday the way y'all ruined Thanksgiving that one year!"

"Make a wish Mercedes!" Kurt shouted trying to change the subject and everyone clapped. Mercedes smiled looking at everyone before closing her eyes and making a wish that every thing works out. When she finished blowing it out she felt liquid run down her legs.

"Oh my God!" Mercedes exclaimed looking down at the floor. Sam rushed to her side and looked down at the puddle underneath her. "Oh my God! This is not happening right now!"

"What was that?" Kurt asked looking over.

"My water broke!"

"Before mine?" Tina whined. Everyone glared at her. "I'm sorry... I'm just saying... this baby needs to get out of me!" Just as she stomped her foot down they all heard another gush of water.

"Tina? What the hell was that?" Artie asked in shock.

"Ohhhhhhhhh hell to the no!" Mama Jones exclaimed looking at Tina. "Come on boys let's get them to the hospital! Grab the overnight bags!" Mama Jones instructed as everyone ran around gathering things and heading for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was smiled as she looked over at Sam holding the twins. As every one gathered around him. He'd been holding them ever since they got cleaned up. He allowed her mom to hold them for a second before taking them back from her. Mercedes watched Sam continue to do the same with everyone who tried to hold the babies. She smiled as he placed them in her arms and kissed her sweaty forehead. Sarah kept leaping and running from side to side to look at the babies.<p>

"They are precious!" Mama Jones said looking at the babies. "You did a good job baby girl!" She added smiling at her daughter and wiping her forehead. Mercedes couldn't take her eyes off the babies as one slept and the other kept reaching out to touch her nose. She struggled to push them out and without any drugs even though she begged for them. They were definitely worth all the trouble.

"How's Tina?" Mercedes asked.

"She had a baby girl an hour ago." Mama Jones added. "She pushed like three times and the baby was out and crying...she's pushed out so many babies, they just sliding out of her now." Mama Jones said as Sam laughed. "She's named the baby Phoebe."

"Have you decided a name for the babies yet?" Sarah asked looking at them. "Can I name the baby girl?" Mercedes looked over at Sam and smiled before nodding to her.

"Sure...what do you have in mind?" Sam asked.

"Mariah, like the singer to our favorite song."she said. Mercedes looked at Sarah and smiled before looking at the baby girl who was sound asleep in her arms. "She looks like a Mariah, doesn't she?"

"I like the name!" Mama Jones said smiling. "What about baby boy?" she asked. Mercedes had already thought of a name for both babies but she decided she'd just place the name she chose for the baby girl as the middle name.

"Well...we decided to call him Ethan Victor Evans and now..." he smiled at Sarah.

"She's going to be Mariah Victoria Evans." Mercedes added smiling at Sarah as well just as the door opened and Santana, Kurt and Brittany walked in with Rachel and Brody right behind them.

"We come with gifts for the mommy!" Kurt said smiling as they came peering over her at the babies. "We are here with Tina and baby Phoebe and heard these little blessings were here." he said as Brody pushed the wheelchair that Tina sat in with the baby in her hand. Tina smiled at Mercedes as they looked at their blessings that they had given birth to.

"Its crazy I see a lot of babies but no storks anywhere!" Brittany added looking confused.

"Oh ok these are mos definitely you babies Sam...look at those trouty lips!" Santana said as she cooed at the babies. Mercedes smiled as she watched Sam cover his lips with his hand.

"My baby's lips are fine just the way they are!" Mercedes said pulling his hand away as he bent down to kiss her lightly.

"Let me go get someone to take a picture of all of us before the baby's have to leave!" Mama Jones said rushing out and then coming back in with a nurse. The all gathered around the bed and smiled as the nurse took a shot of them all. She handed the picture to Mercedes as she smiled. Who would have thought that they would all be gathered in a picture smiling as a happy group of friends! She wouldn't but truth be told she wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>***Alright as you can tell this was a pretty hefty chapter and you probably realize why. Yall might be upset at the ending or you might love it. I love fluff if you hadn't realized. I know most of you hated Tina and wanted Mercedes and her to fight. I liked Tina as her friend so I hope her change of attitude made some of you forgive her. This story was a one shot that spiraled out of control and drama after drama I found myself multi-chap'ing it. I have one more one shot called The Roommate that I will add to the one shot series before I end all of this. I will no longer write any more fics. THIS TIME I MEAN IT lol it just takes over my life lol and I have backburned the book I was supposed to have finished by now. anyway I want to thank each and every one of you that read this story and reviewed the hell out of it. IT REALLY MEANT THE WORLD TO ME TO SEE HOW YOU ALL REACTED TO THE CHARACTERS.<strong>

**I will mark this complete tomorrow though. Leave a review recommending a fic for me to read. If you write fics for samcedes let me know as I return to being a reader now. Love all of you!**


End file.
